El legado
by jiof
Summary: Un pasado olvidado, eras pasadas. Pero existen cosas trascendentes que se niegan a quedar en el olvido.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 El Inicio de una Leyenda**

En un tiempo donde la civilización humana ha sido extinta, donde nuevas razas han evolucionado, donde el equilibrio cósmico ha sido roto, los antiguos dioses han perecido y otros nuevos han surgido.

Nos encontramos en un futuro mas ameno, donde los caballos de un tamaño menor (llamados ponys), controlan gran parte del planeta, donde su civilización fue llamada ecuestria.

Ecuestria ha sido gobernada durante eras por sus deidades, que gracias al Cataclismo efectuado en un tiempo anterior rompió con el equilibrio predeterminado, se vieron obligadas a tener un control permanente de los astros.

Después de los acontecimientos de Nigthmare moon , su destierro por mil ciclos terrestres y su purificación gracias a los elementos de la armonía, se creía que se tendría un momento de paz ininterrumpido, pero como se demostrara en esta historia que la armonía no durara para siempre y sera necesario un ser capaz de dar sentido al universo.

Una semana ha transcurrido desde la purificación de Nigthmare moon en la princesa luna y la fiesta que realizo pinkie pie (Elemento de la risa) Por el regreso de la princesa luna.

Era un hermoso día en Sweet Acres (Farm) la granja de la Familia Apple (De las Manzanas) que estaba a punto de finalizar, Apple Jack y Big Mac estaban haciendo sus habituales labores dentro de la granja, cuando de improvisto un jauría de las bestias mas peligrosas del everfree ataca, una jauría de timberwolf.

Apple Jack dice:

hey mac es temporada de manzana zap.

Big Mac:

e nope.

Apple Jack Dice:

entonces deberíamos correr.

Big Mac Responde:

e sip.

Sin mas preámbulos Apple Jack corre hacia la casa y Big Mac busca refugio en el granero, entonces surge un dilema para el lobo, a cual debe seguir? , superando esa situación rápidamente al elegir a que posee mas carne y que esta mas cerca (es mas lento), en este caso Big Mac de tal forma que el líder de la jauría les ordena a los demás lobos seguir al semental.

Entonces la jauría de lobos de madera al ver que Big Mac se refugiara en el granero, impiden que llegue al granero, impidiendo el resguardo del rojo semental, haciendo que este continuó corriendo, Big Mac sin saberlo se estaba dirigiendo al Bosque EverFree donde seria presa fácil de estas bestias hechas de madera.

Al ver lo que estaba pasando Apple Jack rápidamente se encamina a ir a la ciudad y buscar ayuda,

mientras tanto Big Mac desmesuradamente estaba corriendo por su vida, si tan solo fuera uno o dos el podía encargarse, pero no contra una jauría, aunque sin saberlo se acercaba cada vez mas a su destino, no su destino de una manzana que estaba plantado en su Cutie Mark, sino uno mas allá de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Big Mac cada vez veía menos, escuchando bestias, seguido por lobos de madera, Mac ya se encontraba en un punto de agotamiento seguía corriendo buscando una salida, pero no se dio cuenta de una abertura en el suelo y pasado unos segundo se cayo en la misma.

Big Mac cae gritando, rápidamente se acerca a lo profundo de una caverna hasta que finalmente choca de con el piso.

Pasado un tiempo, Big Mac adolorido y gimiendo abre los ojos ,y dice:

¿que tartarion paso aquí?

Luego mira al rededor y se da cuenta que es una especie de caverna subterránea, cansado y adolorido prosigue a pasear en la cueva, la especie de lugar subterráneo se recalcaba en un diseño clásico de cueva, iluminado por pequeños cristales alrededor de la misma.

Mientras mas se adentraba en la caverna, Big Mac tenia un sentimiento de que algo lo estuviera llamando; algo primitivo, poderoso, de gran alcance.

Cada vez mas y mas se acercaba a una cámara especial del lugar, una cámara un poco robusta con un par de grandes dagas con cadenas que estaban clavadas en lo profundo de una roca, Big Mac sintió un tremendo impulso de conseguir esas dagas.

Big Mac Pensó:

Esos grandes cuchillos tal vez sirvan en la granja o puede que le sirvan a la abuela Smit.

Sin mas preámbulos, se propone sacar esas cuchillas, lentamente se acerca a la gran roca y prosigue a sustraer las grandes dagas, pero se da cuenta que están fuertemente pegadas, entonces intenta tirar cada vez mas fuerte, pero aun siguen allí.

Big Mac grita con enojo:

estúpidas dagas, están pegadas o que?

Pero a pesar del inconveniente, comienza a tirar con mas fuerza, sin darse cuenta su ira lo esta volviendo mas fuerte, hasta que finalmente las saca.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville las mane six y un grupo de ponys se preparaban para rescatar a Big Mac, pero Twilight una poderosa unicornio sintió un leve perturbación en la magia, su amiga una unicornio llamada Rarity dice:

Estas bien Twilight.

Twilight dice:

Acaso no sentiste esa perturbación.

Rarity dice:

de que hablas Twi.

En otro lugar, en el castillo de las hermanas la princesa Celestia portadora del sol se despierta y llama a su hermana y dice:

Lu Lu sentiste eso.

La princesa Luna Regente de la noche responde:

Si, Celly deberíamos mandar un escuadrón de búsqueda, se sintió casi como nuestro padre, pero diferente, un sentimiento mas intenso.

Celestia dice:

Tienes razón, pero duro solo un instante, debería ser cosa pasajera.

Luna responde:

Bueno puede ser, pero deberíamos indagar, no te acuerdas de la vez pasada que paso lo de Nightmare.

Celestia responde:

Es verdad la ultima vez que pase por sentado algunas cosas, te perdí por mil años.

Celestia llama a sus guardias y mandan a buscar rastros de la misteriosa fuerza en ecuestria (como fue solo un instante no se pudo detectar el lugar).

Mientras tanto Big Mac se había desmayado por el esfuerzo y sin saberlo las cadenas de las dagas se unían a sus pesuñas delanteras, haciendo que su ser se funda con las dagas del dios de la guerra y dentro de su mente vivía recuerdos de vidas posteriores, en especial de kratos, pero sin percatarse que los lobos de madera habían ingresado a la caverna y se acercaban sigilosamente a su presa.

Lentamente Big Mac se despertaba preguntándose que eran esa imágenes, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse rodeado por Timberwolfs, instintivamente movió sus pesuñas delanteras hacia el lobo mas cercano, sin rechinar el lobo sucumbe al ser atravesado por una de sus dagas.

Sin entender lo que había ocurrido, Big Mac comienza a atacar a los Timberwolfs, uno por uno van cayendo de diversas formas discretas y no tan discretas, Big Mac estaba en trance sentía euforia, valor y demás sentimientos, en especial la ira (Furia), pasado unos minutos la adrenalina se ve mermada y los enemigos eliminados, hasta que finalmente no queda ningún enemigo y Big Mac esta agotado deseando salir de aquella caverna.

Un paso seguido de otros mas, lentamente avanzando, Big Mac apenas consciente, había pasado caminando toda la noche caminando, ya se acercaba el amanecer, mientras que el grupo de rescate de Ponyville había estado perdiendo la esperanza de tanto buscar en el bosque, un centinela (vigilante volador) en este caso de Rainbow Dash había avistado un punto rojo en la maleza, la pegaso grita lo encontré, lo encontré esta al lado de esas rocas, sin mas aviso el grupo corre al lugar indicado, la primera en acercarse es Apple Jack desesperada diciendo:

Hermano eres tu.

Big Mac solo alcanza a decir:

Sister.

Antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

Apple Jack dice:

Hermano.

Twilight dice:

Tranquila, solo esta inconsciente, pero es mejor llevarlo al hospital.

(Big Mac se había fusionado con las dagas, se pueden ocultar cuando el desea, en este capitulo la razón de no aparecer es por que esta inconsciente e instintivamente se resguardan dentro de su ser)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

había transcurrido unos cuantos días y big mac aun no había despertado, dentro de su mente había visto los acontecimientos que había realizado el anterior portador de la dagas y en algún momento comprendió el odio, rencor e ira que sostenían a aquel bípedo ser, por otra parte sintió que aquellas armas divinas eran su responsabilidad.

Finalmente big mac estaba despertando, a su lado se encontraba su querida hermana Apple Jack, ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en una silla recostada en su cama con sus patas delanteras al lado de él, por otro lado se notaba la preocupación que estaba sosteniendo reflejada en su cara.

Pasado unos minutos le tomo a big mac despertarse totalmente y con suavidad movió a su hermana para despertarse.

Big mac dijo:

Ya es hora de despertar, las manzanas no se recogerán solas.

Apple Jack alarmada dice:

Las manzanas, acaso ya es tan tarde.

Pero Apple Jack al ver a su hermano despierto dice:

Gracias a Celestia estas bien, pensaba que no despertaría.

Big mac dice:

Ya me siento mejor, creo que ya puedo salir.

Apple Jack dice:

De eso nada, primero nos aseguramos que estas bien, llamare al doctor para que te revise.

Big mac solo dice:

e yup.

Mientras big mac esperaba a su hermana pensaba:

como podre ocultar este secreto.

Big mac se miró las pesuñas y se dio cuenta que no estaban, al ver esto big mac suspiro de alivio y pensó debió ser un mal sueño, pero al decir esto instintivamente saco sus dagas, big mac se alarmo y trato de ocultar aquellas armas.

Mientras tanto su hermana Apple Jack se acercaba a su habitación con el doctor y finalmente golpeo la puerta diciendo:

Hermanito, ya vengo con el doctor, ¿podemos pasar?

Big mac al escuchar entro en pánico y las escondió debajo de las mantas y solo tenía un pensamiento:

Ocultasen dagas, no quiero problemas.

Sin más aviso entro su hermana y el doctor.

Doctor:

Bueno, me alegro que haya despertado, vamos a hacer una pequeña valoración.

Big mac nerviosamente comenta:

E yup.

Apple Jack dice:

Tranquilo mac solo es una valoración.

Mientras tanto sudaba big mac y sin percatarse se ocultaron sus dagas.

Finalmente el doctor saco las cobijas y mostro a big mac, a este casi le da un ataque hasta que nota que están ocultas sus dagas y da un audible suspiro.

Apple Jack dice:

Todo bien mac?

Big mac responde:

E yup.

Pasado las pruebas del doctor...

Apple pregunta:

¿Cómo esta doc?

Doctor dice:

Todo normal, solo su peso esta mayor.

Apple dice:

Debió ganar masa muscular en la granja.

Big mac dice:

He SIP.

Doctor responde:

8ueno eso sería todo.

Finalmente escribe la orden de salida y se la da a big mac diciendo:

Presenta esto a la enfermera roseheart y podrás salir sin problema.

Sin dificultades los hermanos Apple lograron salir del hospital.

Apple Jack dice:

Les daré la buena noticia a mis amigas, prepárate hermano.

Big mac pasa saliva y dice:

Bueno mejor me voy a la granja.

Apple Jack dice:

Más tarde nos vemos en casa.

Big mac dice:

E yup.

Más tarde en la granja, luego de una conmovedora reunión con la familia Apple, big mac preguntaba cómo controlar sus armas, pensaba que no podía dejar que vieran sus dagas, por esa razón se encontraba en la casa de zecora.

Big mac pensando no tenía más remedio que pedirle ayuda le golpeo a la puerta.

Una cebra salió diciendo:

Que milagro, el primer semental que me visita en mucho tiempo.

Big mac con miedo dice:

Bueno se escucha que eres una bruja y me gustaría algo para pasar desapercibido ante everpony.

Zecora dice:

Bruja no soy, poderosa tal vez, solo se puedo ayudarte.

Sin más zecora selecciona un frasco azulado y se lo entrega a big mac diciendo:

Una sola tomada al día hará que puedas convertirte en otro pony por no más de 1 hora, por dos tomadas será de 1 día, pero tres o más el cambio será permanente.

Big mac dice:

Gracias por la ayuda y perdona la confusión, como dicen que eres ya sabes que en el pueblo pensaba.

Zecora dice:

Tranquilo galán, solo pido te pido un favor querido lord.

Big mac dice:

Que podría ser señorita.

Zecora dice:

De eso yo me encargo, solo tomate esto y descansa.

Big mac antes de que big mac pueda decir más, zecora le mete unas hojas en la boca y le da un apasionado beso haciéndolo tragar, haciendo que los dos pierdan la razón y se sumerjan en la lujuria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Había pasado una noche llena de lujuria y en la cama big mac comenzaba a despertarse de un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Big mac dice:

¿Qué paso anoche?

Big mac lentamente recordaba los acontecimientos pasados y decía:

No, que me hiso esa bruja.

Zecora despertando dice:

Me disculpo por lo de ayer, pero eras tan bueno que no pude resistirme y deja de llamarme bruja, cariño después de todo anoche me llamaste será.

Big mac sin refutar cogiendo sus cosas y el frasco que le dio zecora, dice:

Bueno, ya es hora de irme.

Sin más palabras big mac prosiguió a salir y darse un chapuzón al lago.

Mientras tanto zecora se disponía a tomarse un remedio para evitar el embarazo no deseado, pero mientras buscaba la botella, la joven cebra no se percató de que la pequeña botella que tenía su interés se había deslizado debajo de la cama y por error escogió una para la fertilidad.

En otro lugar en las cercanías de la granja Apple, Apple Jack estaba buscando a su hermano, decía:

¿Big mac dónde estás?

En las cercanías del lago big mac responde:

En el lago.

Al escuchar a su hermano Apple Jack se apresuró al origen de la voz.

Apple Jack:

¿Dónde estaba?, me tenías muy preocupada.

Big mac:

Lo siento, me quede dormido entre los árboles y cuando me desperté ya era de mañana.

Apple Jack lo mira fijamente diciendo:

Seguro, no me estarás mintiendo.

Big mac nerviosamente dice:

E yup.

Apple Jack suspira:

Bueno, espero que no me estés mintiendo.

Había transcurrido unos 2 meses desde la fiesta de recuperación de big mac por segunda vez, luego de que casi muriera asfixiado por el abrazo de las mane six en especial de Pinkie pie.

En el tiempo transcurrido big mac en su free-time había estado practicando con sus nuevas dagas, claramente esta práctica se hizo en las afueras de la granja después que casi fuera descubierto por su hermana menor Apple Bloom.

Por otra parte la princesa luna se sentía frustrada por no haber encontrado mayor cosa, en tanto Celestia dio por terminado el caso, su hermana luna nunca lo haría.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña choza en el bosque ever-free una cebra estaba literalmente pegada al toiled.

Zecora se sentía realmente mal, vomitando en las primeras horas del día, sentándose en su cama bruscamente vio que se deslizaba un pequeño frasco que a simple vista no parecía la causa de su malestar.

Zecora por curiosidad levanto el frasco, lo abrió y lo olio, diciendo:

Este es el inhibidor de la concepción.

Dicho esto zecora pensó:

Si este es el inhibidor, entonces el que me tome fue...

Zecora abrió los ojos y dio un audible:

MIERDA me tome el...

En otro lugar casa de la familia Apple (comedor), big mac sintió un escalofrió, gran Smith dijo:

Estas bien mac?

Big mac respondió:

No era nada, solo un escalofrió.

Gran Smith jefe de la casa Apple y abuela de big mac dijo:

Debe ser un presagio o será que dejaste embarazada a tu novia.

Big mac respondió:

Nop, no tengo marefriend.

Apple Jack dice:

Eso espero hermanito, no me gustaría tener un sobrino por idioteces.

Apple Bloom dice:

Awww, un sobrino, mas importante seré tía.

Apple Jack dice:

De eso nada, espero que no hayas tenido sexo fuera del matrimonio.

Big mac recuerda un suceso de un tiempo anterior con zecora e internamente suplica que no estuviera en calor.

Más tarde esa misma noche, big mac piensa:

Imposible, no era época, pero estaba tan intensa.

Pero un hecho le cae en sus hombros:

No era una yegua, era una cebra, será que pueden quedar embarazadas en un tiempo diferente.

Sin saberlo los dos jóvenes padres dicen simultáneamente mierda, big mac por pensar y zecora por una prueba de embarazo casera en su mesa.

Big mac con un revoltijo de estómago dice:

Serán imaginaciones mías, mejor me tomo que me cayó mal la comida.

Mientras tanto en los jardines del castillo una estatua se reía diciendo:

ja ja, que hilaridad una joven madre, una hermana celosa y un padre jodido.

Bueno eso no es nada comparado a sumergir el planeta en caos nuevamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Había pasado un mes y big mac se estaba preocupando por zecora, cuando le mandaron por un recado a la ciudad, big mac aprovecho para hacerle una visita a zecora.

Ya en la casa de zecora big mac golpeo a la puerta, se escuchó movimiento y zecora atendió a la misma.

Big mac dice:

Hola zecora, me preguntaba como estabas.

Zecora con alegría dice:

Oh, cariño lo de bien, pero sigue.

Ya los dos en la casa, Big mac pregunta:

¿Por qué estás tan alegre?

Zecora dice:

Ya sabes de lo de hace tres meses.

Big mac dice:

No me digas que estabas en calor.

Zecora dice:

No, es un poco diferente.

Big mac lanza un suspiro diciendo:

Ha me temía que estuvieras en cinta.

Zecora nerviosamente dice:

Bueno, por casualidad tenía una poción anticonceptiva.

Big mac dice:

Me temía lo peor.

Zecora nerviosamente dice:

Pero la confundí con la de fertilidad.

Big mac se queda pensando, entonces si era lo que me temía.

Zecora dice:

Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero le pedí guía a los espíritus y ellos estaban lo más de contentos.

Big mac rompe el pensamiento. Y dice:

¿Por qué están contentos los espíritus?

Zecora dice:

Porque dentro de mi vientre hay un Dios, aun más importante seré la madre de un Dios.

Pero si eso es verdad entonces que eres tú.

Big mac dice:

Eso no lo sé, pero deberías ver esto.

Pero gracias a su práctica big mac saca a voluntad sus dagas, los ojos de zecora se abren diciendo:

Eso es, no puede ser.

Big mac dice:

Las conseguí antes de conocerte y he visto memorias de su anterior poseedor, por esa razón hace tres meses te pedí esa posión para ocultarme cuando tengo las dagas visibles.

Zecora dice:

Acaso no sabes en que te convierte tener esas dagas que han tenido muchos nombres en la antigüedad.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Entonces, en que me convierte?

Zecora responde:

En un Dios, para ser exactos en el Dios de la Guerra.

Big mac dice:

Un Dios, no puede ser, entonces esas memorias eran verdad.

Sin decir más big mac se desmaya por la doble impresión.

Zecora dice:

Bueno fue un shock para él y para mí, pero por otro lado seré la esposa de un Dios.

Sin más prosigue a llevar big mac a su cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Comenzaba a salir el sol y big mac empezaba a despertar diciendo:

Ha, que terrible pesadilla he tenido.

Pero big mac siente un bulto al lado y es tentado a mirar, finalmente logra visualizar un patrón de rayas y abre los ojos de sorpresa.

Big mac dice:

Horse-apples, no era un sueño.

Zecora comienza a despertar diciendo:

Dormiste bien cariño.

Big mac piensa un momento recordando los sucesos del día anterior y resignado dice:

¿Zecora cuantos meses tienes?

Zecora responde:

Aproximadamente 3 meses, mi lord.

Big mac comenta:

Me imagino, ¿cómo será cuando Apple Jack se entere?

Zecora dice:

Acaso es tu esposa.

Big mac dice:

Nada de eso, sigo siendo soltero y ella es mi hermana.

Zecora dice:

Tu hermana es, problemas tienes, pero ya no eres soltero.

Big mac dice:

Entiendo, pero me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

Zecora dice:

Pero debes saber, un secreto no dura para siempre, entre más temprano lo digas, menor será el impacto.

Big mac dice:

Solo espera el momento indicado, además ellas piensan que eres una bruja.

Zecora se burla y dice:

Una que te robo el corazón.

Big mac se sonroja diciendo:

Bueno esos flancos tuyos son mi perdición.

Zecora dice:

Bueno creo que deberías irte, tu familia debe estar angustiada.

Big mac dice:

Horse-apples, no he hecho el mercado.

Zecora dice:

Tiempo no tienes, rápido debes.

Big mac dice:

Volveré en otro momento, con las mejores manzanas de toda Ecuestria, después de todo no puedo dejar a la madre de mi hijo morir de hambre.

Zecora dice:

Bueno, yo tengo al semental más guapo de toda Ecuestria.

Big mac se despide y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Zecora dice:

Creo que me acostumbrare a esto.

Había pasado un tiempo y a zecora se estaba quedando sin materiales básicos de la ciudad, incluso después de que big mac le trajera algunas cosas, por otro lado sabía que entre más tiempo avance, mayor será la dificultad de conseguirlas.

Se acercó el día y finalmente zecora se dirigió a Ponyville, como era cada vez, siempre se encontraba con las calles vacías y gracias a big mac conocía que era mayormente por miedo.

En una cierta casa, después de una canción de Pinkie, Twilight decía:

Eso es estúpido tener miedo de ella sin conocerla.

Apple Jack:

Pero es una bruja.

Mientras tanto Apple Bloom se acercaba a zecora.

Apple Jack dice:

No vayas Apple Bloom.

Sin más las mane six se fueron al bosque ever free y llegaron a donde se encontraban zecora y Apple Bloom.

Apple Jack dice:

Ven aquí Apple Bloom.

Zecora dice:

Cuidado, esas flores no son broma.

Sin tener cuidado las mane six tocan las flores y se llevan a Apple Bloom.

Al día siguiente todas las mane six tenían un percance, Rainbown no podía volar bien, Apple Jack era diminuta, Twilight tenía su cuerno caído, Pinkie pie no podía hablar, flutershy era fluter-guy

Y Rarity también tenía problemas.

Apple Bloom busco a zecora por ayuda, mientras el resto de las mane six la seguían de cerca.

Finalmente rompieron la puerta y tumbaron el caldero.

Apple Jack dice:

Que le hiciste a Apple Bloom?

Zecora responde:

Destruyen mi casa, derraman el caldero y me acusan se bruja.

Apple Bloom interviene:

Ella estaba ayudándolos.

Apple Jack dice:

Pero el caldero y los frascos.

Rarity dice:

Y más mascaras.

Rainbown dice:

Eres una bruja.

Twilight dice:

Y la maldición.

Zecora suspira y dice:

Eso no es una maldición, fueron esas plantas broma-poison esas flores hacen que el que las toque una broma.

Todas las mane six dice:

Una broma.

Rarity dice:

De muy mal gusto.

Zecora dice:

En el caldero estaba un baño para curarse de la broma, por otro lado soy una chamán no una bruja, Apple Bloom trae más de esa planta

Apple Bloom dice:

Ya vuelvo cunada.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Cuñada?

Zecora dice:

Ha si se me olvidaba dentro de poco tendrás un sobrino.

Apple Jack se queda pensando dice:

Ahora todo tiene sentido, ya sé porque big mac se perdía unas cuantas a la semana, cuando lo encuentre estará bien muerto.

Rainbown Dash se burla y dice:

Ha ha eso va a estar bueno.

Rarity dice;

Hare una línea de maternidad.

Flutershy dice:

Un nuevo amiguito.

Pinkie dice:

Yee, baby shower.

Twilight dice:

Me perdí de algo, que pasa con big mac?

Rarity dice:

No es nada solo que big mac embarazo a zecora.

Twilight dice:

Entonces les doy mis condolencias, no me gustaría estar en sus cascos ahora.

Mientras tanto big mac sintió un escalofrió y dice:

Se acerca el invierno.

Big mac no conoce la tormenta que se le avecinaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Twilight ya había enviado su informe, sin saber que su adorada mentora estaba riendo sin control por el informe de la amistad.

Celestia dice:

Luna tienes que ver esto.

Luna se acerca y dice:

¿Que es hermanita?

Celestia dice:

Tienes que leerlo.

Luna lo lee y cuando se entera del destino del hermano mayor del elemento de la honestidad pregunta:

Como será su reacción.

Celestia dice:

Es mucho peor que la vez cuando nuestra tía cuando se enteró de mí, en el vientre de mi madre.

Luna dice:

Jajá, será como me lo contaron.

Celestia dice:

Peor.

Más tarde en la casa de la granja Apple:

Big mac estaba amordazado, golpeado y llorando.

Grany Smith dice:

Bueno, creo que mi nieta se encargó de la mayor parte.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Cuándo tenías pensado decírnoslo?

Apple Bloom dice:

Big mac no puede decir nada y

Creo que con eso en la boca no puede hablar.

Apple Jack le quita la mordaza y dice:

¿Cuánto tiene zecora de embarazo?

Big mac responde:

Aproximadamente 3 meses.

Grany Smith dice:

Entonces si tenía razón.

Big mac dice:

Si me entere hace poco más de 1 mes.

Apple Jack señalando a zecora dice:

Cuando ibas a tomar la responsabilidad.

Big mac dice:

Yo ya la estoy tomando, solo quería más tiempo para decirlo.

Apple Bloom dice:

Pero eso ya no importa, estoy tan feliz, entre tanto seré una tía.

Apple Jack dice:

Si, de una bruja.

Zecora de mal humor dice:

No soy una bruja, soy una chaman.

Apple Bloom responde:

De no ser por ella seguirías siendo mini-Jack.

Apple Jack dice:

Bueno, me disculpo, pero aun big mac sigue en problemas.

Grany Smith dice:

No hay problemas siempre y cuando se casen, además por la comida no hay mayor cosa.

Por otro lado gane la apuesta y me debes un montón de bits Apple Jack.

Apple Jack dice:

De eso nada abuela, no es una yegua de Ponyville y ni siquiera es una yegua.

Zecora dice:

De hecho somos razas similares, si no fuera así, no estaría en cinta.

Grany Smith dice:

Bueno, zecora vivirás con big mac.

Apple Jack dice:

Pero si hace algo.

Grany Smith dice:

Que pueden hacer, dejarla embarazada.

Apple Jack dice:

Ok, pero se casaran antes del nacimiento.

Big mac dice:

E yup.

Zecora dice:

¿No será molestia tener una cebra en la familia?

Apple Jack dice:

De eso nada ahora eres un Apple y los Apple se apoyan entre sí.

Ya en el cuarto de big mac.

Zecora dice:

Intenso, me imagino si supieran que ahora eres un Dios.

Big mac dice:

Menos mal que gracias a mi condición me curo rápido, zecora gracias por todo, en especial por ese paquete de alegría, ya quiero verlo.

Zecora dice:

Espera que la manzana que se toma más tiempo en madurar, siempre es la más dulce.

Big mac dice:

¿Dónde aprendiste ese refrán?

Zecora responde:

Apple Jack me lo dijo.

Big mac dice:

Ha, ya empezó, no quiero que te comente los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida.

Zecora responde con una sonrisa:

Ya es tarde.

Big mac dice:

Oh, horse-apples.

Sin más los dos se recostaron en la cama, big mac procuro tener cuidado con su vientre y se puso lo mas cómodo posible.

Pero igual big mac no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en su futuro, el de su familia y a un más el de si divinidad.

En los jardines del castillo discordia dice:

Un poco más toda y esa energía caótica me liberara, me pregunto ¿cuál será el origen de la misma?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Había transcurrido una semana desde los acontecimientos de zecora y lentamente comenzaba la normalidad en Ponyville, cuando de improvisto unas nubes rosadas aparecen en Ponyville.

A los animales le crecen las extremidades, los campos se convierten en maíz pira, las nubes llueven chocolate entre otras más.

Twilight organiza el plan, Rainbown Dash reúne las nubes, Apple Jack las amarra, flutershy guía a los animales a comerse las nubes y de postre el maíz, mientras Pinkie ayuda a la causa.

Twilight dice:

Bueno, ya contuvimos el problema.

Sin aviso Spike lanza una llamarada verde que se convierte en una carta, esta dice a las mane six que son solicitadas en Canterlot, por no menos que la princesa Celestia.

Mientras tanto en la granja big mac sentía que algo estaba mal.

Zecora dice:

¿Cariño, que pasa?

Big mac responde:

Nada, solo que ciento que va a pasar algo.

Zecora dice:

Bueno, esta algo caótico por aquí.

Big mac dice:

Siento que es algo más grande, como si los sucesos ocurridos hoy fuera un preámbulo.

Zecora dice:

Creo que deberías investigar, si pasa algo usa la poción.

Big mac responde:

Gracias zera, lo tendré en mente.

Zecora dice:

Deberías empezar por la ciudad.

Más tarde ese mismo día big mac rondaba la ciudad, esta estaba imbuida de puro caos.

Las casas estaban al revés, patrones de colores extraños, un ajedrez gigante.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Quién es el responsable?

Una voz burlona responde:

Quien más seria, solo el inigualable Dios del caos, nadie más que yo discord.

Big mac al escuchar que era una deidad se esconde en un callejón y sin espera se toma su pócima, lentamente comienza a cambiar, tomando un pelaje blanco, obteniendo unas líneas rojas que forman algo similar a un tatuaje rojo carmesí y su melena se ve mermada hasta que pareciera que fuera calvo.

(Entre más se use la poción menos tiempo obtendrá y se verá obligado a tomas más, pero a la tercera toma al día será permanente por no menos de 1 mes)

Discorde se pregunta:

¿A dónde fue?, quería divertirme más con él.

Sin previo aviso discord es embestido por una figura blanca.

Big mac transformado dice:

Hasta aquí termina tu locura.

Discord recuperándose dice:

Ya, vos contra el señor del caos, no me hagas reír.

Discord chasquea sus dedos pensando en algo que transforme el pony blanco, pero no pasa nada.

Discord dice:

Imposible, no puedo controlarte o transformarte.

Big mac aprovechando la confusión saca sus dagas y ataca a discord, pero este al chasquear sus dedos se tele transporta.

Discord dice:

Interesante, no te puedo afectar, pero a todo lo demás sí.

Discord se percata de las dagas y piensa:

Esas dagas me son familiares, ¿pero de dónde?

Big mac comienza un asalto contra discord lanzando sus dagas de formas diferentes formas directas, circulares, en combo, pero discord sigue esquivando o tele trasportándose.

Big mac piensa:

Como logro un ataque efectivo, esta vez mi ira descontrolada no me salvara.

Big mac al darse cuenta que necesita distraer a discord dice:

Discord Dios del caos, ¿cuál es tu necesidad de sumir al mundo en caos?

Discord responde:

No hay ninguna, solo quiero disfrutar el caos en todo el planeta, sabias que es adictivo.

Big mac aprovechando la situación envuelve sutilmente en una pata de discord (ser compuesto por diferentes partes de animales) Con su cadena y rápidamente al terminar el homólogo de discord, lo lanza al suelo.

Discord se percata de su intención y chasquea sus dedos, pero como la vez anterior no pasa nada e inevitablemente traga tierra.

Big mac no se lo puede creer, le hizo algo de daño, aun mas importante discord no se ve puede escapar.

Discord trata de recuperar la compostura pensando:

Tengo que liberarme ya.

Por fin big mac libera su ira y comienza a darle una paliza a discord.

30 minutos después, discord apaleado logra zafarse y rápidamente se tele trasporta, dejando a big mac furioso.

Luego de tele trasportarse al frente de Twilight estaba débil para resistir el implacable de los elementos de la armonía, volviéndolo nuevamente en piedra.

Más tarde ese día, en la granja Apple.

Zecora dice:

¿Qué te pasa cariño?, esta irritable.

Big mac dice:

Lo siento zera, pero ese discord es lo más de molesto y cuando logro darles unos golpes, desaparece.

Zecora pensando en lo que había dicho, pregunta:

¿El mismísimo Dios del caos?

Big mac dice:

Sea, ese carbón es escurridizo como una anguila.

Zecora dice:

¿No descubrió tu identidad?

Big mac dice:

Creo que no, me tome la poción antes, pero de seguir peleando, me hubiera descubierto.

Zecora da un audible suspiro:

Menos mal no paso a mayores, no me imagino que haría Celestia o luna si se enterasen.

En el catillo de Canterlot.

Celestia dice:

Nuevamente han salvado a Ecuestria, pensé que tendrían más problemas.

Twilight dice:

De hecho cuando nos enfrentamos a discord se veía golpeado.

Rainbown Dash dice:

Estaba bien apaleado.

Apple Jack dice:

No había visto a alguien tan golpeado desde la anterior reunión Apple.

Rarity comenta:

Ciertamente no estaba en su mejor forma.

Flutershy en murmullo dice:

Estaba tan débil, que sentí pena por él.

Celestia pensativa dice:

Investigare ¿quién logro apalear a discordia?

Por otro lado mi fiel estudiante, me gustaría que ayudes a la investigación, sospecho que el pony involucrado esta en Ponyville.

Apple Jack pregunta:

Perdone su alteza, pero ¿por qué Ponyville?

Celestia dice:

Luego de su primer encuentro con discordia, en Ponyville se sintió un auge de poder, por lo tanto fui a investigar.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Pero?...

Celestia dice:

Pero cuando llegue al lugar no había ni siquiera rastro.

Rarity dice:

Entonces es alguien muy sutil.

Celestia dice:

Por el contrario, quemo todo rastro de magia y mana.

Twilight responde:

Entonces tenía mucho poder, ni siquiera discord pudo con él.

Celestia pregunta:

Entonces ¿me ayudarían?

Twilight dice:

Lo que sea por mi mentora.

Rarity dice:

Siempre es un placer estar al servicio suyo.

Rainbown Dash:

Puedes confiar en mí, lo traeré incluso si es a la fuerza.

Flutershy dice:

Bueno, tal vez.

Apple Jack dice:

Lo buscaremos princesa.

Pinkie dice:

Que bien le preparare una fiesta, pero no ha llegado nadie nuevo a Ponyville sin que yo lo sepa.

Celestia se quedó pensando por el comentario de Pinkie, en tanto sabia su Pinkie sentido.

Celestia ordena:

Les deseo suerte en su nueva aventura y deseo que Twilight mande avances anexos a su informe de la amistad, cualquier cosa házmelo saber por Spike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

En los jardines del castillo una escultura llamada discordia estaba muy molesta.

Discord dice:

Ya me las pagaras, dentro de poco estaré nuevamente libre y para voz pony misterioso, tengo preparado algo muy especial.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Twilight dice:

Chicas, propongo que cada una busque información sobre el pony misterioso.

Deduzco que era un unicornio, pero me faltan pruebas.

Apple Jack comenta:

Buscare al alguien que lo haya visto.

Rarity dice:

Es una estupenda idea, espero que sea una gente-colt.

Flutershy en voz silenciosa dice:

Creo que no, debe ser un animal alfa, solo ellos tiene un temperamento agresivo.

Rainbown Dash dice:

Ha agresivo, yo le mostrare quien es agresivo.

Pinkie dice:

Hurra, jugar a las escondidas, yo empiezo.

Dicho esto Pinkie se fue.

Rarity dice:

Tan aleatoria.

Twilight dice:

Bueno, en una semana nos reunimos para unir la información.

Mientras tanto en la granja Apple big mac estaba iracundo.

Big mac estaba tan de mal humor que sin darse cuenta, big mac ya había acabado la cosecha por lo menos por 3 meses.

Zecora dice:

Cariño, deberías calmarte, podrías mostrar tu verdadera identidad,

Big mac pregunta:

¿Por qué dices eso zera?

Zecora responde:

Puedo no saber mucho de la cosecha, pero no te estas excediendo.

Big mac mira la gran pila de manzanas y dice:

Tienes razón mi zera, debo calmarme y buscar una excusa sobre la cosecha.

Zecora dice:

Cariño, te propongo que te tomes una ducha y yo buscare una razón consistente a la cosecha excesiva.

Big mac le da un beso y dice:

Gracias amor.

Zecora le sale una sonrisa y besa a su futuro esposo lanzándolo a la cama.

Al menos big mac tendrá una razón para tomar la ducha.

En el castillo de Canterlot.

Celestia angustiada pregunta a su hermana:

Y ahora ¿qué luna?, otra fuerza fundamental y yo no estoy preparada.

Luna responde:

Tranquilízate cely, has estado 1000 ciclos sin mi ayuda y has prevalecido.

Celestia dice:

Lo siento lu lu, por mi culpa casi te pierdo.

Luna dice:

Lo pasado no lo determines, pero el futuro está en nuestras manos, propongo poner espías en Ponyville.

Celestia refuta diciendo:

Que pasa con nuestros ponys?, la privacidad debe prevalecer.

Luna dice:

Medidas extremas para casos extremos, acaso esa no era tu política.

Celestia dice:

Pero ya he cambiado, no quiero que me vuelvan a tener miedo mis ponys.

Luna dice:

No te afanes, seré muy discreta, pondré a mi equipo elite en el poblado.

Celestia dice:

Pero no quiero más incidentes con los pony-murciélago.

Luna dice:

Tengo mis formas.

Mientras tanto en una ciudadela subterránea, una reina cambiante planeaba su conquista, sin saber que la guerra era jurisdicción de un pony carmesí.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Habían transcurrido unos meses y big mac se había visto obligado a usar sus poderes por diferentes causas como una hidra, bacilisco, entre otras.

De tanto uso de la pócima, big mac se había visto obligado a usar la dos tomas de la misma y estaba cerca de la tercera, además de ser casi descubierto en numerosas ocasiones.

Por otro en el castillo se estaba preparando un grandioso festejo, la gran boda de la princesa candance (un Alicorn menor de tonalidades rosa con cutie Mark de corazón de cristal) se celebraba en poco menos de un mes, por esta la seguridad se encontraba muy estricta y la persona encargada de la seguridad no era otro que el hermano de Twilight el futuro esposo.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, las mane six y zecora (seis meses aprox) se encontraban en un pequeño picnic, cuando de improvisto le llega una carta a Twilight, ella al leer la carta se pone furiosa.

Apple Jack pregunta:

¿Malas noticias?

Twilight en furia responde:

No, mi hermano se va a casar.

Rarity pregunta:

Entonces, ¿por qué estas molesta?

Twilight dice:

Porque soy la última en enterarme y es con una tal princesa my amore candenza.

Rarity dice:

Oh, en honra buena es de la realeza.

Zecora dice:

Tu hermano suerte conlleva.

Apple Jack dice:

Pero como eres la última en enterarte, me imagino la paliza que tendrá.

Zecora dice:

¿Como la golpiza que le diste a mi futuro esposo cuando de entero de lo nuestro?

Twilight dice:

No sabe lo que le espera, además todas estamos cordialmente invitados, incluso zecora.

Zecora pregunta:

¿No será mucha molestia?

Rarity dice:

Por el contrario conocerás todo el glamour de la magnífica Canterlot.

Apple Jack dice:

Será una buena excusa para que mi hermano tome un descanso.

Rainbown dice:

Espero que asistan los wonderbolt.

Flutershy dice:

Me alegro por tu hermano twi.

Más tarde en el tren, las mane six, zecora y big mac arrastrado por zecora.

Apple Jack dice:

No debemos subestimar la fuerza de una cebra.

Rarity dice:

Deberíamos preguntar para hacer una boda doble.

Twilight dice:

Creo que mi mentora nos dejaría.

Más tarde ese día.

Twilight furiosa dice:

No lo puedo creer, pensé que mi mentora me tendría más confianza y escuchara sobre lo de candance, además refuto la idea de hacer la boda de zecora por cosas diplomáticas.

Rarity dice:

La realeza es muy importante, por eso tiene prioridad sobre cualquier pony normal.

Rainbown dice:

Realeza o no, es injusto.

Apple Jack dice:

Oh horse apples, esperaba que al menos alguien de la familia tendría recuerdos inolvidables.

En un tiempo posterior.

Una furiosa Twilight irrumpe en la boda diciendo:

No te puedes casar con ella.

Celestia de mal humor dice:

¿Por qué Twilight?

Si un segundo de demora entra una agotada candance diciendo:

Porque ella no es la verdadera candance.

Todos en la boda quedan sin palabras y Twilight dice:

Revélate despreciable changeling.

Crisálida se quita el disfraz. Y dice:

Sabía que tenía que haberte eliminado, pero eso ya no importa, mis changelings invadirán Canterlot y yo crisálida seré su nueva reina.

Celestia furiosa dice:

¿Cómo lo harás?, si Canterlot está protegida con la inmensa barrera de shigning (hermano de Twilight)

Crisálida dice:

Gracias al amor que shigning me ha otorgado, ahora soy más fuerte que tu Celestia.

Apple Jack al reunirse con Twilight y el resto de las mane six dice:

Seguramente esto será muy memorable.

Unas horas después de que Celestia fuera vencida y el escudo traspasado, la invasión proseguía.

Guardias, civiles y demás ponys luchaban ferozmente contra los invasores, en otro lugar big mac estaba resguardando zecora a pesuña limpia.

Zecora le dice:

Cariño, deberías transformarte.

Big mac dice:

¿Pero te podrían atrapar?

Zecora dice:

No porque esté embarazada significa que sea débil, además nunca has podido contra mí.

Big mac dice:

Con ese cuerpo tan sensual no existe nadie que pueda vencerte.

Dicho esto big mac se va al callejón más cercano y prosigue a tomarse dos raciones de la misma.

Mientras tanto zecora no se queda atrás, ya sea por ser una cebra o por tener una esencia divina, zecora muestra una fuerza y una gran destreza contra sus opositores changelings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Big mac lentamente estaba cambiando y solo un pensamiento tenía en su cabeza:

¡Eliminar changelings!

Cuando por fin big mac había estado listo, big mac comienza a desatar su furia incontrolable, zecora satisfecha procede a refugiarse, permitiéndole a su coty-friend liberar toda su ira retenida sin preocuparlo.

Big mac comienza a lanzar sus dagas a diestra y siniestra atravesando a todo changeling en su camino, girando simultáneamente tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad posible, los invasores solo pueden gritar de dolor, incluso uno es cortado por la mitad de abajo hacia arriba, ciertamente big mac está en su elemento.

Zecora puede ver la brutalidad de su compañero sentimental y siente lastima por el líder de los changelings.

Ciertamente zecora tenía razón, la reina crisálida estaba temblando de miedo por la retroalimentación de la mente colmena, ella veía y sentía las abominables muertes que sufrían sus súbditos.

Crisálida ve como es cortado simultáneamente sus más jóvenes changelings. Y ya no puede seguir, la reina changeling se ve obligada a enfrentar personalmente al semental.

Big mac comienza a ser guiado a su reina, pero sin importarle que sea una trampa el sigue matando, apuñalando, cercenando, degollando y demás formas de asesinato con los changelings.

Crisálida se prepara para enfrentar al semental, poniendo a Celestia, las mane six y el resto de los invitados como rehenes.

Cuando big mac destroza la entrada, crisálida dice:

¿Estás seguro de atacarme?, tengo a la princesa Celestia y otros ponys como rehenes.

Pero ella calla súbitamente al ser lanzada al trono por una daga, en otras condiciones la estrategia de crisálida hubiera funcionado, pero por la sangrienta batalla big mac solo pensaba en asesinarla.

Crisálida ahora siendo consciente de que está tratando con un ser impulsivo, comienza a retribuirle el ataque al joven semental.

La lucha se comienza a intensificar, crisálida lanzando rayos de magia y. esquivando sus dagas, por otro lado big mac bloquea los ataques de crisálida con sus dagas y lanzando sus dagas en su oportunidad, pero se hacía evidente la clara ventaja de crisálida (ella puede volar, por ende es más fácil eludir y atacar).

Crisálida al ver su ventaja comienza a lanzar diversos objetos, piedras y una que otra columna a big mac.

Big mac trata de eludir y bloquearlos, pero son demasiados y él se vuelve iracundo de ira, haciendo cargar todo su poder, posteriormente big mac lanza una furia, esta forma a su alrededor un desplazamiento masivo de rayos.

Crisálida hábilmente esquiva el ataque de big mac, esto hace pensar frenéticamente a la reina:

Inconcebible, es un pony tierra y por ende no es un unicornio.

Entonces rápidamente crisálida forma un plan y con toda su magia restante levanta el piso donde esta big mac y lo lanza a 15 pisos de altura.

Crisálida se jacta diciendo:

Podrás se muy fuerte, pero en el aire eres peso muerto, ja.

Crisálida sique mofándose de big mac y ella no se percata de unas alas más negras que la muerte que instintivamente saca big mac en sus costados, haciendo que big mac embista a la reina cambiante, haciendo que ella pierda la conciencia.

Mientras los dos caen a tierra firme, la portadora de la noche, la princesa luna mira atentamente los acontecimientos y logra visualizar la transformación del pony misterioso a big mac antes de tocar tierra firme, finalmente big mac exhausto queda inconsciente.

Luna apenas sonríe comprobando la misteriosa sensación de hace una meses con big mac.

Pasada la derrota de crisálida por candance y shigning amor, en favor gracias a big mac que la dejo en un estado sumamente debil, por fin las dos parejas estaban en el podio lista para casarse.

Apple Jack dice:

Esto pasara a la historia.

Rarity dice:

Aun no puedo creer que Celestia les permitió casarse en el castillo.

Pinkie dice:

Doble matrimonio es una doble fiesta y doble fiesta es doble diversión.

Twilight dice:

Por los acontecimientos pasados, yo lo tomaría como una disculpa.

Dentro de big mac pensaba:

Todo lo contrario.

Flash back big mac...

Luna dice:

Big mac por los acontecimientos en la invasión changeling y tu ayuda para derrotarlos, incluso a su reina, le doy mis más sinceras agradecimientos otorgándote la ceremonia de tu matrimonio en el castillo.

Big mac solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo príncipe, más adelante te enseñare una ilusión que satisfaga tus necesidades.

Big mac dice:

Gracias su alteza, un momento príncipe...

Fin del flash back…

En el trono Celestia se disponía a casar a las dos parejas y pensaba en lo que le había dicho luna.

Flash back de Celestia...

Celestia pregunta:

Como lograste debilitar a crisálida.

Luna dice:

Fácil, no lo hice.

Celestia pregunta:

Entonces, ¿quién?

Luna responde:

Digamos que mate dos pájaros de un tiro.

Fin del flash back...

Celestia pensaba:

Será el mismo que debilito a discord, aún más importante luna me lo está escondiendo.

Luna le toca el hombro a su hermana diciendo:

Ya es hora.

Celestia sale de su mente y se aclara la voz diciendo:

Mis pequeños ponys, hoy nos encontramos ante la unión de estas dos jóvenes parejas, la princesa my amore candenza y shigning amor, zecora y big mac.

Celestia dice:

El matrimonio es la forja de dos almas que siempre estarán juntos, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la angustia, por ende cada uno quiera dar sus votos.

Shigning dice:

Candance has sido el más maravilloso ser con el que he encontrado, no solo tu belleza es encomiable, si no tu amor por todos los seres que habitan en este planeta.

Candance dice:

Aunque no hemos tenido más tiempo para estar juntos, he sido feliz en mi existencia, tu dedicación y carácter te hacen un pony único, shigning mi querido escudo.

Big mac dice:

Desde que te conocí zecora has atrapado mi corazón de formas que no te puedes imaginar y te puedo afirmar que me has hecho el ser más feliz del planeta.

Zecora dice:

Big mac aunque al principio no pensé que íbamos a estar juntos, cada vez me he enamorado mas de ti, tu laboriosidad, desempeño y tu amor incondicional han permitido que salga de ese cascaron vacío y viva mi vida a su máxima plenitud.

Celestia dice:

Sin ninguna objeción, oficialmente ya están casados, pueden besar a la novia.

Sin decir más shigning da un profundo beso a su esposa candance, seguido big mac da un beso francés a su esposa zecora.

Rarity dice:

No pensé que big mac fuera tan apasionado.

Apple Jack llorando, dice:

Por fin salió de su coraza.

Twilight dice:

Si, si, si ahora tengo la más grandiosa cuñada.

Flutershy dice:

Felicidades.

Rainbown no alcanza a decir nada por que Celestia le avisa que es hora y Rainbown hace una Sonic Rainbown.

Al trascurso de la noche de bodas dos pobres almas pedían clemencia a sus esposas para dejarlos descansar, pero hoy no tendrían una tranquila velada.

Mientras tanto en los jardines del castillo.

Discordia dice:

Que interesante giro de los acontecimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Habían pasado unos meses y ya era la hora del control de zecora, por lo tanto estaban en el hospital.

Big mac dice:

Luna, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?

Acaso tu madrina de bodas no te puede visitar.

Big mac dice:

Bueno, pero...

Luna dice:

Además quería saber cómo está mi sobrino.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Qué sobrino?

Zecora dice:

Nada, apropósito ya es mi turno...

Pasado un tiempo en el consultorio.

Big mac grita:

¡Gemelos!

Ni toda las batallas que habían pasado prepararían a big mac para la más terrible experiencia, el solo hecho de escuchar esa palabra hizo que big mac se desmayara.

Luna dice:

¿Estará bien?

Zecora dice:

Tranquila, paso lo mismo cuando le dije sobre mi embarazo.

Apple Jack dice:

Sure, ahora tendré dos sobrinos.

Luna dice:

Doctor sabe de casualidad su sexo.

Doctor dice:

Un momento su majestad.

Seguido el doctor comienza a mover el ultrasonido mágico y comenta:

Ciertamente es una pareja, pero...

Apple Jack dice:

¿Pasa algo con mis sobrinos?

Doctor dice:

No es nada solo es mi imaginación.

Luna alcanzo a visualizar la rareza de sus sobrinos.

Luna pensaba:

Eso es perfectamente normal, serán dos saludables alicornios.

Haciendo a luna pensar:

Si zecora es una cebra y big mac un pony tierra, es verdad según los recuerdos de mac al conseguir esas dagas...

Luna interiormente pensaba si en un futuro big mac se convertiría en un Alicorn, las alas se manifestaron en la lucha con la reina cambiante y su magia se vio reflejada en su onda eléctrica.

Más tarde en el castillo.

Celestia estaba cenando y leyendo el periódico, la temática era similar en los últimos meses, sobre la boda doble en el castillo, enfatizando en la pareja poco común de una cebra y un pony, además de la invasión cambiante.

Luna pregunta:

¿Cómo vas hermana?

Celestia dice:

Lo mismo desde la boda, incluso piensan que big mac pueda ser un príncipe o algo similar.

Luna se atraganta la torta.

Celestia pregunta:

¿No me estas ocultando nada lulú?

Luna nerviosamente responde:

Nada cely.

Incrédula Celestia comenta:

Querida hermana, tú sabes que no me puedes engañar.

Derrotada luna dice:

¡Ha!

Está bien, será muy difícil de explicar, por ende te mostrare mis recuerdos.

Entonces luna procede a unir su cuerno con el de su hermana, brevemente las experiencias son vividas por la princesa Celestia.

Celestia esta atónita y se encuentra en shock.

Celestia dice:

Tenías razón hermana, es demasiado para tomar.

Luna se encoge los hombros diciendo:

No acabaría hoy si te lo hubiera explicado, era mucho más fácil mostrártelo.

Celestia comenta:

Entonces hay un nuevo príncipe y pronto dos nuevos sobrinos.

Luna dice:

No es genial y yo soy la madrina.

Celestia dice:

Me las vas a pagar, pronto me vengare por tu vil mentira.

Luna dice:

Acaso nuevamente quieres perder.

Sin decir más comenzó la gran guerra de bromas entre las dos hermanas, esta batalla será conocida como el gran eclipse.

(En los meses transcurridos gracias a la enseñanza de luna, big mac había perfeccionado la ilusión básica, gracias al aprendizaje big mac no volvería a tomar la pócima haciendo la vida de su esposa más fácil, evitando que recolecte los reactivos en el bosque Everfree necesarios para la poción)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Lentamente el poder caótico comenzaba a congregarse en una peculiar estatua (formada por varias criaturas) llamada discordia.

Mientras tanto en la granja Apple, cerca de 3 meses del alumbramiento.

Apple Jack:

Cuñada, ¿estás bien?

Zecora responde:

Al parecer, son muy activos.

Apple Jack pregunta:

¿Cómo va el embarazo?

Zecora dice:

Un dolor, siento que cada vez cresen más rápido.

Apple Jack dice:

Debe ser normal, después de todos mis sobrinos son dos.

En un lugar cercano al antiguo castillo de las hermanas (dentro del bosque Everfree)

Luna pregunta:

¿Cómo estas primo? o te gustaría hermano.

Big mac dice:

El entrenamiento me está matando y solo soy tu familiar gracias a las dagas.

Luna dice:

No lo creo, si otro pony los hubiera tomado hubiera sido consumido.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Cuánto poder conllevan?

Luna responde:

Tú eres el único que sabe la respuesta.

Mientras tanto en la ciudadela subterránea.

Crisálida trazaba un plan, gracias a sus espías changeling, la reina cambiante conocía la verdadera identidad del pony misterioso y comento:

Puede que no seamos tan poderosos, agiles y rápidos, además de simular cualquier ser, pero nuestra mayor fortaleza es la reproducción.

Y cuando tenga el material genérico de mac, mis hijos serán los seres más poderosos de Ecuestria.

En el antiguo castillo de las hermanas, big mac sintió un escalofrió.

Luna dice:

Se está haciendo tarde, deberías descansar mac.

Big mac dice:

Gracias su alteza.

Luna dice:

Somos familia, solo llámame luna.

En otro lugar (castillo en Canterlot).

Celestia cínicamente cacareaba diciendo:

Ja, ja, ja, con estos papeles en muy poco tiempo big mac será oficialmente de la familia, ya escucho el alboroto de los nobles, será muy gratificante.

Seguido, Celestia procedió a tomarse su te acompañado por una torta.

En la puerta del castillo un guardia comenta:

Esa risa será el preludio de nuestro martirio.

En guardia de al lado:

Ciertamente, espero sobrevivir, te acuerdas lo de hace un mes.

Los dos guardias solo pudieron estremecerse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Habían transcurrido unos días y cada vez más se acercaba el alumbramiento de zecora, discordia casi estaba libre de su prisión y crisálida ya había comenzado su plan.

Ignorante de su destino big mac laboraba en el huerto, dentro de la mente de mac tenía varias preocupaciones.

Un pequeño grupo de changelings se habían infiltrado con éxito en diversos puntos de Ecuestria (principalmente para la recolección de amor), igualmente corrían peligro gracias a su fallida invasión.

Dentro de Ponyville un dron mencionaba:

Se confirma la existencia de big mac en la granja.

Otro dron comento:

Listo para la fase dos, atraer al semental.

Sin decir más el dron se transformó en una preciosa potranca en dificultades y procedió a acercarse a mac.

Potranca dijo:

Disculpe señor.

Big mac se gira y comenta:

¿Que necesitas pequeña?

Changeling en potranca dice:

Mi hermana ha caído al barranco y necesito soma pony para ayudarla.

Big mac sin pensar dice:

Donde está tu hermana.

Potranca dice:

Sígueme.

Habían pasado unos minutos y logran encontrarse con la supuesta hermana al final de un barranco cerca del bosque Everfree.

Big mac sin demora se acerca a una potranca similar a la que se encontró previamente.

Pero big mac nota algo raro y dice:

Pero no está herida, casi parece una tram...

Big mac no alcanza a terminar cuando es noqueado por una roca que lanzo supuesta hermana por detrás.

Dron dice:

No pensaba que serviría.

Otro don comenta:

Igual, llevémoslo a nuestra reina.

Más tarde ese día en la cámara personal de la reina crisálida.

Big mac comenzaba a despertar y somnoliento dice:

¿Dónde me encuentro?

Una burlona voz femenina dice:

En mis cámaras privadas, es hora de ponerte a trabajar.

Al escuchar la risueña voz big mac despierta, percatándose de ha sido encadenado a una cama matrimonial y mira el pony que lo secuestro.

Big mac dice:

Crisálida, ¿por qué me has secuestrado?

Big mac forcejea y se da cuenta que no puede zafarse.

Crisálida dice:

Querido, solo quiero algo que posees, además no tienes otra opción.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Que me has hecho?

Crisoles dice:

No podrás escapar, aunque fue un dolor conseguir las cadenas, estas absorben todo el poder de tus dagas haciéndote vulnerable a mis encantos.

Sin perder el tiempo crisálida toma la potente poción afrodisiaca y besa apasionadamente a big mac.

Al tragar involuntariamente y tratar de escupir la formula dice:

¿Que es esa poción crisálida?

Crisoles responde:

Una potente formula afrodisiaca, te necesito en el mejor estado, en tanto si te controlara tu mente no cumplirías mis expectativas.

Big mac apenas puede hablar de la excitación y dice:

Grandísima idiota, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Chisas dice:

No me arrepentiré ni ahora ni nunca.

Crisálida estaba tan equivocada...

Unas horas más tarde luego de una muy animada sesión y una muy merecida siesta.

Crisálida exhausta dice:

No sabías que la tenías tan grande

Big mac dice:

Te lo advertí.

Crisálida dice:

Aun no puedo creer que rompieras las cadenas solo con tu fuerza.

Big mac dice:

Ha, pero no le quería ser infiel a zecora.

Crisálida dice:

Creo que ya puedes irte.

Seguido crisálida le da un apasionado beso y dice:

Si necesitas algo solo pídemelo querido.

Nerviosamente big mac viéndose en peligro dice:

Yup.

Sin decir más big mac comienza su salida de la ciudadela subterránea y se percata que los changelings lo miran fijamente con suspicacia.

Un changeling en voz baja comenta:

Él fue capaz de hacer gritar a nuestra reina de esa forma.

El dron de al lado dice:

Ni siquiera su ex esposo logro tal Azaña.

Más tarde esa noche.

Zecora dice:

¿Qué hiciste todo el día cariño?

Big mac dice:

Solo un problema de insectos.

Mientras tanto una reina changeling estaba rebosante de amor diciendo:

Dentro de unas semanas tendré mi ejército supremo, igual te sigo esperando mi futuro rey.

(La habilidad de reproducción de crisálida le permite reducir el término del embrión radicalmente en los huevos dependiendo del amor segregado)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Finalmente se acercaba el día del nacimiento del primogénito de big mac y nuevamente discordia estaba libre, caos, confusión y demás causales impregnaron el planeta.

Big mac solo tenía una palabra:

Discord!...

En una nube rosa discordia dice:

Música para mis oídos.

Dentro de la ciudadela subterránea crisálida noto que sus hijos a excepción de la nueva especie estaba en caos y comento:

Otra vez discord, pero por otro lado mis reciente camada ciertamente es interesante, no les afecta la magia caótica y esta vez soy inmune, gracias querido, wa ja ja ja.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville nuevamente big mac (con la ilusión enseñada por luna) trataba de corregir su error (dejar vivo a discordia).

Discord dice:

Esta vez no será tan fácil vencerme.

Fiel a su palabra discord lucha a distancia lanzándole objetos.

Big mac comenta:

Ciertamente, es la misma estrategia de crisálida.

Discord dice:

Afirmativo, pero donde está la diversión.

Al terminar la conversación discord chasquea los dedos y Apple Jack aparece en un campo mágico.

Big mac dice:

Hermana, todo menos ella.

Discord dice:

Yo igual, preferiría tener a rehén tu esposa, pero ella es inmune a mi magia.

Apple jacal dice:

Esposa, él tiene una esposa, pero yo no lo conozco.

Discord dice:

Al contrario, es algo muy cercano a voz.

Big mac en angustia dice:

Déjala ir.

Apple Jack piensa:

Esa voz me es familiar, antes dijo que era su hermana.

Un hecho golpea en su cabeza, haciendo abrir a los ojos Apple Jack y grita:

¡Eres big mac!

Discord dice:

Ding, ding, ding, tenemos a una ganadora.

Big mac suelta un suspiro diciendo:

No te quería mentir.

Apple Jack furiosa dice:

Y ¿cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

Big mac dice:

Cuando estuviera preparado.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Qué otras cosas me tienes escondido?

Discordia dice:

Comenzando él no está usando una poción como la vez pasada, tu hermano está usando magia.

Apple Jack se burla diciendo:

¡Magia!, buena esa, somos un pony tierra.

Big mac solo se resigna y agacha la cabeza.

Apple Jack se preocupa y dice:

No es verdad, hey mac.

Discord dice:

Y lo mejor es él es estudiante de la princesa luna.

Apple Jack dice:

Ahora la boda en el castillo tiene sentido.

Ahora me dirás que eres algo ¿cómo un príncipe?

Big mac se retuerce diciendo:

Algo así.

Discord comenta:

Esto es hilarante, tu hermana hace un daño más grande y profundo que mí, además solo usa sus palabras.

Apple Jack está furiosa y termina reprendiendo a big mac.

Mientras tanto las otras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía reunidas con la princesa.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Dónde está Apple Jack?

Luna se ríe diciendo:

Pronto la verán.

Celestia acompaña a su hermana en la burla diciendo:

Se puede decir que es un problema entre familia.

Pinkie dice:

Siento que somepony ha sido descubierto.

Rarity captando la idea dice:

Uno nunca debería mentirle al elemento de la honestidad.

Celestia dice:

Bueno, creo que deberían reunirse con Apple Jack y derrotar a discord.

Mientras tanto en la ciudadela subterránea.

Crisálida dice:

Bueno, ya paso la peor parte, ciertamente los nuevos genes valen su peso en oro, creo que debería ayudar a mi compañero.

(En la liberación de discord, los changeling luchaban entre sí, debido a esto la mayor parte de la camada antigua pereció, causando que big mac literalmente fuera el padre de la colmena)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Las mane six habían logrado recuperar los elementos de la armonía y se dirigían a donde se encontraba Apple Jack, cuando el tren es detenido por los asistentes de discord (creados con varias partes de animales).

Rarity pregunta:

¿Que son esas cosas?

Twilight dice:

Supondría que son esbirros de discord.

Rainbown Dash dice:

Igualmente les daré sus pataditas en sus flancos.

Pinkie dice:

Ojala sepan a chocolate.

Rarity comenta:

Ciertamente son grotescos.

Flutershy solo se desmaya del susto.

Mientras las mane six luchaban con los esbirros, con discord...

Apple Jack dice:

¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

Big mac responde:

Creo que eso lo cubre todo.

Discord dice:

Por fin terminaron, igualmente gracias a su discusión adelante mis planes.

Al decir esto discord comienza a dispersar a sus esbirros haciendo más caótica Ponyville.

Big mac dice:

Ahora tendré que limpiar.

Discord dice:

Para ti te tengo algo especial.

Al mencionar la sorpresa, discord chasquea los dedos e invoca a seres similares a un minotauro, aunque no se puede reconocer que combinación poseen, en tanto llevan una armadura cuerpo completo y escudos fortificados en su brazo derecho.

Big mac solo piensa:

Ahora, ¿cómo romperé sus defensas?

Confirmando su aspecto aquellos seres similares aun minotauro poseían una fiera defensa.

Mientras big mac trataba de romper la barrera, discord chasquea los dedos invocando a seres bípedos similares a un agila (diferentes a los grifones), los nuevos seres al poseer garras tenían un mayor habilidad para hacer daño (luchaban con las garras y otros manejaban lanzas).

Mientras que los minotauros armados defendían, las agilas modificadas atacaban, haciendo que big mac no pudiera dar un ataque efectivo, aunque big mac logro romper unas cuartas armaduras con su golpe doble (dos dagas lanzadas en combo hasta hacerlas caer simultáneamente al objetivo de arriba hacia abajo), lentamente big mac era superado.

Discord dice:

Ja, al final no eres nada, te he superado con mi ejército.

Apple Jack trataba de zafarse de la magia de discord.

Discord al ver que sus esfuerzos serian inútiles dice:

Apple Jack si quieres ayuda a tu hermano, igual no harás la diferencia.

Al decir esto libera a Apple Jack y rápidamente logra reunirse con su hermano.

Apple Jack dice:

Vengo a ayudarte hermano.

Big mac comenta:

Acepto que necesito un poco de ayuda, pero igual son demasiados.

Apple Jack dice:

Supongo que mis amigas están en camino.

Discord dice:

Lo dudo, para ellas también les tenía preparado algo.

Los hermanos Apple mientras luchaban fuertemente y simultáneamente dicen:

Horse apples.

Por otra parte un pequeño ejército de changelings lentamente lograba infiltrarse dentro de las filas de discord.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Pasaban los minutos y la lucha era más intensa.

Apple Jack dice:

Dentro de poco estaremos en problemas.

Big mac (con la ilusión de su apariencia) solo dice:

Yup.

Apple Jack dice:

Creo que necesitamos ayuda.

Big mac comenta:

Cualquier ayuda sería favorable.

Dentro de la mente de mac dice:

¿Porque no llamas a vuestra descendencia?

Big mac piensa:

Pero si falta para que mi esposa dé a luz a menos que...

Apple Jack resistiendo a un minotauro dice:

Pasa algo mac.

Big mac atacando dice:

Crisálida.

Apple Jack comenta:

¿Qué pasa con crisálida?

Big mac dice:

Solo es mi imaginación.

Big mac dentro de sus pensamientos dice:

¿Crisálida?

Dentro de la mente de mac una risueña voz dice:

Necesitas ayuda querido.

Big mac dice:

Estaría agradecido si me das una pesuña.

Dentro de la mente de mac dice:

Solo necesitas llamarlos, nuestros hijos ya se encuentran infiltrados, ¿por qué crees que aun sigues vivo?

Big mac al ver la cantidad de oponentes dice:

Ya se me hacía extraño.

Apple Jack dice:

Big mac deja de murmurar y ayúdame...

Big mac solo dice:

Ya es hora de atacar, ¡niños contraataquen!

Sin más espera los numerosos changelings se vuelven en contra del verdadero ejército de discord, haciendo al Dios del caos entrar en confusión.

Discord dice:

¿Que está pasando?

En el campo de batalla una risueña voz dice:

Solo mis pequeños están ayudando a su padre, me debes una querido.

Mientras los hermanos Apple avanzan gracias al refuerzo oportuno.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Qué es eso de querido?

Big mac dice:

Bueno, es algo relacionado con insectos.

Apple Jack dice:

Te follaste a crisálida.

Big mac dice:

Pero yo no quería, ella me obligo.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Cómo le pudiste ser infiel a zecora?

Big mac de mal humor dice:

Primero, ella me secuestro y debido a esa poción perdí mi cordura.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Que poción?

Big mac comento:

Un potente afrodisiaco, ella solo quería mis genes.

Apple Jack dice:

Cuando terminemos con discordia, estarás en más problemas que un conejo en una jauría de lobos.

Big mac solo puede tragar audiblemente.

Mientras tanto de alguna forma las mane six habían derrotado a los secuaces de discord (gracias a los cañones múltiples de Pinkie y la fuerza de una yegua en apuros (Rarity)).

Twilight dice:

Creo que son todos por aquí.

Rainbown dice:

Ja, nadie puede vencerme.

Rarity dice:

Esos rufianes aprendieron nunca tocar a una dama.

Pinkie dice:

Diversión, diversión, diversión, adonde fueron, estaba comenzando la fiesta.

Al escuchar esto el resto de mane six solo les pasa un escalofrió.

Twilight dice:

Debemos avanzar.

Rarity dice:

Cuando derrotemos a discord tendré un largo tiempo en el spa.

Rainbown dice:

Fru, fru lo que sea, ahora hay que patearle los flancos a discord.

Pinkie dice:

Si, a repartir más tortas.

Mientras las mane six se acercaban al evento principal, los hermanos Apple seguían avanzando.

Discord dice:

Basta.

Al decir esto discord chasquea los dedos para reagrupar a su ejército y aparecer detrás del mismo.

Pasado unos minutos los dos grupos se diferencian, a la izquierda los simpatizantes de discord y a la derecha los hermanos Apple con el grupo de changelings.

Crisálida dice:

Ya nos descubrieron, no es necesario ocultarnos.

Rápidamente los disfraces de los cambiantes se desvanecen dejando al descubierto el peculiar ejército.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Que son esas cosas?

Big mac dice:

Creo que mis hijos.

A excepción de crisálida más saludable, los nuevos cambiantes son diferentes.

El cuerpo de la nueva especie era más robusto y las alas más grandes parecidas a un Pegaso y el cuerno un poco más recto, además que no tenían más ese color negro sin vida, sino un color carmesí y donde había verde ahora estaba un fuego intenso (como ojos y la melena).

Apple Jack dice:

Ciertamente se te parecen.

Big mac orgulloso dice:

Yup.

Discord grita:

Adelante mis esbirros, hagan que todos los que se opongan a mi supliquen clemencia.

Crisálida dice:

Adelante mis hijos, es hora de cenar (la nueva especie además de amor se puede alimentar de sus combatientes de diversas formas como la sangre, carne y sentimientos como el odio/venganza).

El confronta miento es brutal, numerosos seres sucumben unos a otros, pero los nuevos cambiantes se fortalecen al alimentarse de los caídos, cualquier fallecido es comida fresca.

Apple Jack dice:

Eso es Horrible, incluso se alimentan de sus hermanos caídos.

Big mac solo se lamenta diciendo:

Pero los hacen más fuertes, acabemos esto rápido.

Sin decir más los hermanos Apple y discord nuevamente están cara a cara.

Discord dice:

Me encargare de vosotros rápidamente.

Big mac dice:

Que Dios se apiade de tu alma.

Discord dice:

Ja, pero yo soy un Dios.

Rápidamente los dos contrincantes se enfrentan mientras Apple Jack mira estupefacta del efecto directo de los dos.

La lucha se intensifica rápidamente a tal punto que conlleva a una lucha en el aire.

Big mac dice:

Tu reino caótico termina aquí.

Discord volando y tele trasportarse a gran velocidad dice:

Fue una sorpresa que tuvieras alas, pero al final yo seré el vencedor.

Las mane six ven el grotesco escenario y rápidamente se reúnen con Apple Jack (flutershy yacía desmayada y es llevada por su mejor amiga Rainbown Dash).

Rainbown Dash dice:

¿Los cambiantes nos están ayudando?

Rarity dice:

Creo que son una nueva especie.

Twilight dice:

Concuerdo, ellos poseen muchas variaciones, pero esa perra los está comandando.

Pinkie dice:

Ponys nuevos, necesito una casa más grande.

Rainbown se lanza al combate aéreo, pero Apple Jack la sostiene de un laso diciendo:

No interrumpas, además ¿que pasa con flutershy?

Rainbown frustrada dice:

Tienes razón, no podría dejar a flutershy a su suerte.

Apple Jack absorta del combate aéreo dice:

Impresionante.

Twilight al ver tal despliegue de poder dice:

Parece un combate entre deidades.

Luna se aparece por detrás y dice:

Es porque lo son.

Rarity dice:

Los dos son Dioses, entonces ¿quién es el blanco?

Luna responde:

El Dios de la guerra, un potente ser que se fortalece de la lucha.

Twilight dice:

Según mis informes, él es quien apaleo a discord y crisálida.

Rarity con su ojo detallista comenta:

Creo que está usando una ilusión el blanco.

Rainbown dice:

Son rápidos, pero no tan rápidos como Rainbown Dash.

Al comentar los diferentes ponys, la lucha se hace más intensa dejando solo borrones de luz, una negra que varía de colores tenuemente representando a discord y otra de un fuego intenso representando a big mac.

En el combate aéreo los dos seres luchan brutalmente, big mac con sus dagas y discord con una katana negra (esta permite a su portador discord usar su magia a un cierto punto sin que las dagas de big mac la anulen)

Finalmente la resistencia de los dos seres comienza a mermar.

Discord dice:

Has demostrado ser un digno contrincante.

Big mac comenta:

Has mejorado ampliamente, incluso lograste sacar mis alas.

Discord dice:

Creo que los dos solo tenemos poder para el último ataque.

Big mac asiente diciendo:

Yup.

Sin decir más discord concentra toda su magia restante en su katana, por otro lado big mac canaliza toda la furia y poder que tiene provocando que sus dagas literalmente irradien fuego como el sol.

Luna les pasó a cada una de las mane six unas gafas de sol diciendo:

Creo que todas deberían ver el final.

Pinkie ya se encontraba comienzo maíz pira diciendo:

Alguna quiere maíz.

Rarity dice:

Grandioso.

Rainbown Dash dice:

Épico.

Twilight cogiendo un block de notas y una pluma dice:

Esto debe quedar grabado para la posteridad.

Apple Jack en voz baja comentaba:

Oh Celestia, ruego que mi hermano este bien.

Flutershy se comenzó a despertar y dice:

Chicas, porque todas están mirando al cielo.

Flutershy al ver el cielo queda con la boca abierta y dice:

Oh, Dios santo.

Finalmente los dos ataques chocan entre si y...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Finalmente los dos poderes convergieron en un mismo lugar, el choque de las dos fuerzas se escuchó en todo el reino, la tierra tembló.

Por otro lado gracias a las gafas de luna, los presentes no quedaron ciegos por la intensa luz.

Momentáneamente Ecuestria fue divido en dos colores, un oscuro verdoso y por otro lado en una intensa luz carmesí.

Cuando la luz había amainado, dos cuerpos en direcciones opuestas caían desde una gran altura.

Twilight dice:

Por fin podremos ver el desenlace.

Luna al notar que big mac perdía el control de la ilusión, le dijo en voz baja a Apple Jack guardar el secreto y rápidamente ella tele trasporta a big mac a sus aposentos.

Por otro lado crisálida percibió la intención de luna y les ordenó a sus súbditos (hijos) mezclarse con los ponys y esconderse, mientras ella tenía una reunión con la realeza.

Discord en unos momentos exhalaba su último aliento diciendo:

Verdaderamente un Dios...

Mientras tanto las mane six rápidamente se acercaban a discordia, pero al reunirse con él, ellas solo podían contemplar el final de su existencia.

Mientras tanto en el palacio existía un gran revuelo, paramédicos, cirujanos y asistentes moviéndose constantemente para lograr un único fin (salvar la vida de big mac)

En la metrópolis subterránea crisálida se imaginaba la reunión con la realeza y la reacción que tendrían de sus hijos.

Crisálida dice:

Será muy divertido, no creen lo mismo mis hijos.

Un hijo le responde:

Si mama.

Mientras tanto las mane six.

Rarity dice:

Apple Jack, quien era el oponente de discord?

Apple Jack nerviosamente dice:

¿Por qué crees que yo lo es?

Twilight dice:

Pareces conocerlo.

Apple Jack dice:

Conozco muchos ponys.

Pinkie interrumpe diciendo:

Creo que yo también, ¿pero cuál es el nombre?

Apple Jack dice:

Creo que debería ir a ver a mi cuñada a ver como esta.

Rainbown dice:

No te escaparas Apple Jack.

Rápidamente Apple Jack huye dejando un rastro amarillo.

Twilight dice:

Ella es veloz.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Habían pasado unas horas y big mac comenzaba a recuperarse.

Doctor dice:

Ya se encuentra estable, princesa le recomendamos al señor Mac unas cuantas semanas de reposo total.

Celestia dice:

Entiendo doctor, gracias por su ayuda, espero con ansias su recuperación.

Luna dice:

Igualmente hermanita.

Mientras tanto en la cama de big mac, se escuchaba múltiples pitidos de las máquinas de sustento vital.

Cuando una esencia de puro caos vagaba libremente hacia el cuerpo de mac.

Enfermera siente algo, pero dice:

Debió ser mi imaginación.

Big mac dormía sin saber que dentro de su organismo, lentamente el poder de discord se acoplaba a su esencia, haciendo su recuperación más rápida.

Una voz decía:

Mi último regalo big mac, ¡Diviértete!

Por otro lado con zecora...

Zecora dice:

¡Hijos!, ¿cuántos?

Apple Jack dice:

Al menos un centenar.

Zecora dice:

¡Esa perra!

Apple Jack dice:

Según su historia fue por una poción.

Zecora al caer en cuenta de su situación ríe nerviosamente (ella también uso un potente afrodisiaco con big mac) y pregunta:

¿Cómo está mi esposo?

Apple Jack dice:

Hace unos momentos llego un mensajero diciendo que se encontraba estable y necesita reposo total por unas semanas.

Zecora dice:

Espero que este bien, pero los demás no notaran la ausencia.

Apple Jack dice:

Eso ya lo previo crisálida y dejo a uno de sus hijos para remplazarlo.

Zecora dice:

Me gustaría verlo.

Apple Jack llama al cambiante y lo trae ante zecora.

Zecora dice:

Muéstrame a tu verdadera apariencia.

El cambiante dice:

A sus órdenes princesa.

Finalmente el cambiante deja caer su disfraz y zecora dice:

Buen cuerpo y excelente estado.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Cómo crees que saldrán mis sobrinos?

Zecora dice:

Con fuerza.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Con fuerza?

Zecora dice:

Imagínate pariendo hijos tan grandes.

Apple Jack dice:

¡Será un dolor!

Mientras tanto crisálida recordaba el nacimiento de su nueva camada y decía:

Ciertamente los huevos fueron más grandes de lo habitual, pero valieron la pena, aunque todavía me duele aquel lugar.

Un hijo de crisálida dice:

Madre necesitas más pomada.

Crisálida avergonzada dice:

Un poco por favor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días.

Apple Jack seguía evadiendo las preguntas de sus amigas y zecora se acercaba al día del alumbramiento.

Mientras tanto en el castillo en una recamara privada...

Luna dice:

¿Cuantos?

Crisálida responde:

¡Cientos!

Celestia solo puede tocarse la cabeza diciendo:

Aun así son demasiados, mis ponys se alarmarían.

Luna comenta:

Según tengo entendido son omnívoros.

Crisálida dice:

En efecto, ahora mis hijos pueden alimentarse de diversas formas.

Luna comenta:

Como ya nos han demostrado, son un valioso activo militar, incluso propongo colocar unos en mi guardia lunar.

Celestia dice:

Los puntos ya han sido pactados, pero aun así deberán permanecer ocultos y su procedencia, sobre todo lo de big mac.

Crisálida pregunta:

Apropósito, ¿cómo está mi querido?

Luna dice:

Se ha recuperado en su mayoría, solo falta que despierte.

Crisálida dice:

Entiendo, espero encontrarme nuevamente con él.

Celestia dice:

Me lo temía, pero él ya tiene una esposa.

Crisálida dice:

Según tengo entendido, los rebaños están vigentes.

Luna dice:

Hermana, ¿acaso seguimos en déficit de sementales?

Celestia dice:

Efectivamente hermana.

Sin aviso un guardia interrumpe la reunión diciendo:

Ya regreso.

Celestia dice:

Oh, ya es la hora.

Luna pregunta:

¿Qué es?

Celestia dice:

En imperio cristal.

Luna entre dientes dice:

Oh, sombra.

Crisálida dice:

Horse apples, otra batalla, ni siquiera nos hemos recuperado de discord.

Celestia dice:

¿Tal vez fue por la muerte de discord?

Luna dice:

El equilibrio se ha roto.

Crisálida dice:

No lo creo, según las profecías seria el fin del mundo y no han aparecido los ejecutores.

Luna dice:

Si es eso cierto, en algún momento discord transfirió su poder.

Mientras tanto big mac tenía recuerdos difuminados (los recuerdos de discord) y escuchaba en su mente: ¡disfruta mi regalo!

Al escuchar esa frase big mac se despierta en el acto y dice:

Que dolor de cabeza, ¿qué me paso?

Una enfermera queda atónita de la nueva apariencia de big mac, en tanto está ante un Alicorn rojo con alas negras y dos cuernos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

La enfermera grita, big mac entra en pánico, los guardias entran y big mac instintivamente se tele trasporta a su cuarto (granja Apple).

Al escuchar el grito Celestia entra al cuarto de big mac y se percata de una perturbación que deja residuos como el tele trasporte.

Amablemente Celestia pregunta a la Enfermera:

De casualidad viste a un gran pony rojo con alas negras.

Enfermera sollozando dice:

También tenía dos cuernos y estaba donde dormía big mac.

Celestia solo suspira:

Cosas como esta me hacen querer...

Luna dice:

Igualmente hermanita..

Crisálida disfrazada dice:

Creo que yo sé dónde está.

En la casa de la familia Apple...

Zecora dice:

¿Que te paso cariño?

Big mac dice:

No lo sé, estaba dormido y cuando desperté estaba así.

Zecora dice:

Bueno creo que mi rey necesita una lección.

Big mac dice:

¿Que rey?

Zecora dice:

Me entere de tu problema de insectos.

Big mac traga duro diciendo:

¿Ya sabes toda la historia?

Zecora suspira diciendo:

Si no me lo hubieran explicado en su totalidad, hubiera hecho lo que discordia no logro.

Big mac dice:

¿Muerto?

Zecora dice:

Mucho peor.

Un changeling transformado en big mac dice:

Creo que mi trabajo ha culminado, nos vemos mama y papa.

Zecora dice:

Nos hemos hecho amigos, el me considera su segunda mama,

Big mac dice:

Entiendo, hasta luego hijo.

Zecora dice:

Nos vemos Maki.

Big. Mac dice:

¿Maki?

Zecora comenta:

Su nuevo nombre.

Big mac dice:

Va a ser un dolor nombrarlos a todos.

Zecora nota el piso mojado y grita diciendo:

Será aún más doloroso, en tanto serán más.

Big mac dice:

¿Mas?

Zecora dice:

Ya vienen.

Big mac alarmado trata de llamar ayuda, pero zecora dice:

No tan rápido cariño, los ponys se asustaran de tu apariencia.

Big mac dice:

Gracias amor.

Sin más big mac procede a usar el hechizo de ilusión y se dirige hacia el pueblo con zecora en el carro.

Grany Smith dice:

Por fin seré bisabuela, te deseo suerte zecora pero recuerda;

¡Siempre son grandes!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Big mac corría desenfrenado hacia el hospital gritando, ¡ya viene!, ¡ya viene!

Apple Jack dice:

¿Quién viene?

Big mac en euforia dice:

¡Tus sobrinos!

Apple Jack dice:

Ve al hospital, yo llamare a mis amigas.

Sin decir más big mac rompe la puerta del hospital y clama ayuda.

La enfermera Red Heart dice:

Un momento señor, que tu esposa este en labor, no te da derecho a romper la puerta.

Big mac arrepentido dice:

Lo siento, pero zecora.

Red Heart dice:

Tranquilo muchacho, generalmente esto toma más de 4 horas.

Los jóvenes esposos gritan:

¡4 horas!

Red Heart dice:

Además entre más grande sea el potro más tiempo toma y en su caso son dos.

Zecora traga audiblemente diciendo:

¡Que Celestia tenga compasión de mí!

En el castillo...

Crisálida dice:

Ya se la ubicación.

Celestia dice:

¿Dónde está?

Crisálida dice:

Con zecora, dice que hay una gran conmoción.

Luna dice:

Oh, ¡no!

Crisálida se burla diciendo:

No por su aspecto, zecora le dijo que usara el hechizo de ilusión.

Celestia dice:

Entonces, ¿porque?

Crisálida dice:

Zecora está en labor.

Luna dice:

Horse apples!

Celestia dice:

Pasa algo lulú.

Luna dice:

He, pues los potros son normales.

Crisálida dice:

¿Entonces?

Luna dice:

Digamos que la familia real dentro de poco será más grande.

Celestia y crisálida al entender las implicaciones dicen:

Alicorn!

Celestia mueve la guardia a Ponyville para resguardar el hospital y manda a su sobrina candance e esposo hacia el imperio cristal con una guarnición de soldados.

Muchas horas más tardes, mientras zecora dormía.

Rarity dice:

Pensé que zecora moriría.

Twilight dice:

Impresionante, no sabía que se podía estirar tanto.

Pinkie dice:

Es hora de lanzar una fiesta.

Flutershy dice:

En honra buena.

Rainbown estaba desmayada por el shock.

Apple Jack dice:

Siempre son grandes, mi abuela a cada momento lo menciona.

El doctor estupefacto toma compostura y dice:

Felicidades es una pareja saludable de Alicorn.

Las mane six dicen:

Alicorn!

Big solo dice:

Horse apples.

Apple Jack dice:

Me lo puedes explicar.

Big mac se deja caer la ilusión y...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Rarity antes de desmayarse en un sofá (no sé de donde lo saca) dice:

Oh my God.

Flutershy suelta UN chillido.

Pinkie dice:

Party Alicorn.

Twilight abre los ojos y dice:

Entonces el que luchaba con discord eras tú.

Apple Jack dice:

Quiero una explicación hermano.

Big mac nerviosamente dice:

Los cuernos son nuevos.

Twilight irritada dice:

¿Solo los cuernos?

Big mac dice:

Cuando me desperté hoy, los tenía en la cabeza.

Twilight dice:

Pero tú estabas en la granja.

Apple Jack dice:

Era un cambiante.

Rarity toma la compostura y dice:

¿Príncipe?

Apple Jack dice:

Entonces adquiriste los cuernos después de matar a discord.

Twilight dice:

Apple Jack ¡tú lo sabias desde el principio!

Apple Jack dice:

A mí no me mires, me entere en el combate.

Rarity dice:

Entonces ¿eres un príncipe?

Big mac dice:

Algo así.

Twilight dice:

¡Quiero que nos expliques todo!

Pasados una hora big mac les comenta un resumen de hechos hasta ese día.

Twilight dice:

Tuviste relaciones con crisálida.

Rarity comenta:

Todo fue gracias a esas dagas.

Apple Jack dice:

Tengo más sobrinos que conejos en primavera.

Flutershy interesada en la forma de reproducción de crisálida dice:

Entonces los cambiantes se pueden reproducir con cualquier especie.

Rainbown Dash despertando dice:

¿Que me perdí?

Pinkie interrumpe diciendo:

No deberías colocar el nombre a los recién nacidos.

Twilight dice:

¡Los bebes!

Rarity dice:

La enfermera los llevo al cuarto de neonatos.

Big mac dice:

Creo que deberíamos esperar a que despierte mi esposa.

Celestia entra haciendo que los presentes se inclinen y dice:

Entonces ya conocen la historia.

Twilight dice:

Mi mentora ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

Celestia dice:

Sinceramente desde hace poco, pero con los acontecimientos recientes, mis planes han cambiado.

Rarity dice:

Su alteza, perdón por mi imprudencia, pero ¿cuáles planes?

Celestia dice:

Quería mostrar a mis ponys a big mac como nuevo integrante de la familia real, pero por el momento es mejor mantenerlo oculto.

Rainbown dice:

Un Alicorn!

Twilight dice:

Hasta ahora te das cuenta.

Celestia dice:

Creo que deberíamos festejar el nacimiento en un lugar privado.

Rarity dice:

Ya me imagino los encabezados;

Dos nuevos Alicorn, la ampliación de la familia real, el príncipe granjero.

Luna interrumpe diciendo:

Rey.

Twilight dice:

¿Por qué rey?

Pinkie aleatoriamente dice:

U, tal vez porque la mayor parte de cambiantes son sus hijos.

Rainbown dice:

A esos cambiantes rojos.

Twilight dice:

¡Gracias por señalar lo obvio!

Celestia dice:

Creo que la madre acaba de despertar.

Zecora agotada dice:

Como salieron.

Apple Jack dice:

Con fuerza.

Rainbown dice:

No me lo recuerden.

Big mac dice:

Salieron sanos, ahora están en el cuarto neonatal.

Twilight dice:

Deberían ponerles nombres.

Mientras tanto la enfermera trae a los recién nacidos y los pone en los brazos de su madre.

Big mac los ayuda a mover las mantas.

Las mane six apenas dicen awww.

Zecora dice:

Son preciosos.

Big mac con orgullo dice:

Yup!

Los dos potros son alicornios, la hembra es similar a una cebra roja con alas negras y un cuerno blanco, por otro lado el. Macho es un potro es similar a su hermana pero las rayas se intercalan con alas rojas y un cuerno negro.

Big mac dice:

Amor ¿qué nombres les pondremos?

Zecora dice:

Que tal a la potrilla Sun Life.

Big mac dice:

Bueno, pero yo le pongo el nombre al potro.

Twilight dice:

Que tal Shadow Red.

Rainbown dice:

Por una vez das una sugerencia cool Twilight.

Rarity dice:

Odio admitirlo pero es un buen nombre.

Big mac dice:

Entonces a partir de hoy serás Shadow Red.

Pinkie dice:

Sin más preámbulos debería empezar la fiesta.

Rarity dice:

Pinkie debe ser algo como un baby shower.

Luna pregunta:

¿Podrá hacer una reunión sutil?

Apple Jack dice:

Esperemos lo mejor.

Twilight escribiendo en un block comenta:

Así se amplió la familia real.

Luna piensa:

No me imagino que hará cuando se entere del paquete de candance.

Luna lanza una mirada de complicidad a Celestia.

Celestia se burla y dice:

Bueno espero que disfruten hoy, porque para mañana les tengo una misión.

Twilight dice:

¿Cuál misión?

Celestia dice:

Una prueba para mi fiel estudiante.

Twilight se angustia diciendo:

Una prueba, ¡no puedo perder!

Luna en voz baja se burla diciendo:

Eres mala hermana.

Rarity dice:

No creo que podamos descansar hoy.

Pinkie dice:

Quien necesita dormir cuando Pinkie hará la más grandiosa y silenciosa fiesta para bebes.

Apple Jack dice:

Espero que mis sobrinos resistan.

Celestia dice:

Creo que sería mejor si big mac se queda en Ponyville.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Por qué?

Luna dice:

Aprenderás lo maravilloso de la paternidad.

Celestia dice:

Y no queremos otro incidente como el de discord.

Big mac dice:

Tienes razón, creo que me pase un poco.

Rainbown dice:

¡Un poco!, mataste al dios del caos.

Rarity dice:

Mira a flutershy, ella solo ha tenido pesadillas desde aquel día.

Twilight dice:

Pero según la teoría del equilibrio, alguien debe poseer ese poder.

Celestia al notar los cuernos de big mac piensa:

Soy yo o esos cuernos son similares al de discord.

Luna piensa:

Definitivamente caos.

Celestia dice:

Creo que no deberíamos preocuparlos por eso, más importante en dos días los espero en el castillo.

Luna dice:

Les sugiero ropa abrigada.

Así comenzaron las festividades.

Mientras tanto en el imperio cristal, sombra despertaba de su letargo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Finalmente las mane six fueron enviadas al imperio cristal y big mac comenzaba su paternidad.

Big mac dice:

Menos mal no me toco criar a mis otros hijos.

Zecora dice:

Cariño, deja de quejarte que suny necesita un cambio.

Big mac suspira diciendo:

Pero esta vez es tu turno.

Zecora dice:

No, la última vez fue mía, además quien hará el desayuno.

Big mac suspira diciendo:

No pensé que sería tan duro.

Mientras tanto en el imperio cristal.

Spike corría mientras sombra lo perseguía.

Sombra ordena:

Dame el corazón, ¡ya!

Spike dice:

Nunca, la esperanza siempre prevalecerá.

Spike lanza el corazón de cristal hacia candance, ella rápidamente lo pone en su estandarte y comienza a brillar, poder puro comienza a fluir haciendo que toda la magia negra y de sombra desaparezca.

Sombra grita en agonía:

¡Nooooo!

Apple Jack dice:

Ya acabamos aquí, me pregunto ¿cómo estará mi hermano?

Big mac tenía una lucha titánica con el pañal.

Zecora dice:

Cariño, no creo que sea así.

Big mac dice:

Tranquila yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Zecora solo suspira diciendo:

Sementales...

Final mente habían pasado muchos sucesos en Ecuestria, como la asunción de Twilight, la invasión del bosque Everfree (no subestimes a una cebra que resguarda a sus hijos, incluso big mac quedo asombrado), los juegos en el imperio cristal y otras causales.

Mientras tanto big mac y zecora disfrutaban de la grandiosa labor de elevar a dos Alicorn.

Periódicamente la tía Celestia y luna visitaban a los pequeños.

Para pasar desapercibidos los mini alicorns, el padre colocaba un hechizo de ilusión semanal en sus hijos (gracias a la constante práctica y enseñanzas de la madrina luna).

Pero siempre un acuerdo entre ambas partes prevalecía (una vez al mes big mac se reunía con crisálida), gracias a la adopción voluntaria de zecora sobre los hijos de mac y crisálida.

Big mac comenta:

¿No son demasiados querida?

Crisálida dice:

Nuestros hijos son proporcionales al amor mutuo y nuestro amor no tiene límites.

Big mac dice:

Gracias a Celestia no me toca criarlos.

Crisálida dice:

Igual todos compartimos un lazo mental con vos también.

Big mac suspiro diciendo:

Yup.

Por otro lado shigning se protegía de la primera ráfaga de magia causada por su hija (una Alicorn rosa llamada Skyla)

Shigning dice:

Me recuerda a mi hermana.

Candance dice:

Ciertamente amor, espero que no herede la adicción a los libros.

El escudo de shigning finalmente es roto haciendo que a este último tenga una tremenda jaqueca.

Candance dice:

No debes subestimar el poder de nuestra hija.

Shigning dice:

No me lo recuerdes.

Ecuestria vivía en paz y armonía.

Mientras tanto un ser del tártaro succionaba magia unicornio de su indefensa víctima.

Tirek dice:

Dentro de poco tendré la magia de toda Ecuestria y en consecuencia seré el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Wa, ja, ja, ja.

Tirek se burlaba sin saber que un ejército se hacía cada vez más grande.

Un cambiante dice:

Un poco más.

Crisálida dice:

Uhg, siempre son dolorosos.

Un changeling dice:

Un poco más madre.

Crisálida usa todas sus fuerzas y grita:

Aaaaaaaa.

Al terminar con la reciente camada, crisálida dice:

Uf tan bueno es hacerlos, pero tan duro es sacarlos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Celestia dice:

Los constantes ataques me preocupan luna.

Luna dice:

Las victimas siempre son unicornios y su magia es drenada totalmente.

Celestia dice:

Si mis suposiciones son correctas, el responsable es Tirek.

Luna dice:

Por ningún motivo debemos dejar que absorba la magia Alicorn.

Celestia envía una carta hacia su fidelísima estudiante.

Twilight (recientemente coronada):

¡Mi maestra me necesita en Canterlot ya!

Más tarde en Canterlot...

Twilight pregunta:

¿Por qué?

Celestia dice:

No debemos dejar que tenga la magia Alicorn.

Candance dice:

Cuñada, es por el bien de Ecuestria.

Twilight dice:

Déjame enfrentarlo, no quiero huir.

Tirek interrumpe en el palacio y die:

No escaparan y una vez tenga su magia, nada podrá detenerme.

Así comienza la lucha entre Tirek y las cuatro princesas Alicorn.

Mientras tanto en granja Apple.

Big mac dice:

Amor siento que algo va mal.

Zecora dice:

Los espíritus están inquietos y nuestros hijos otra vez están jugando a las escondidas.

Big mac dice:

¡Tengo que ir!

Zecora dice:

Pero prométeme que volverás.

Un cambiante interrumpe diciendo:

¡El ejército ya está listo padre!

Big mac pregunta:

¿Contra quién estamos luchando?

Cambiante dice:

Un ejército del inframundo está invadiendo Ecuestria y su líder Tirek está luchando con las cuatro princesas.

Big mac suspira diciendo:

Solo espera, ¡Tirek enfrentaras mi furia y la de mis hijos!

¡No dejare que tomes Ecuestria!

Zecora dice:

Cuídate cariño, nuestros hijos todavía necesitan un padre.

Big mac dice:

Volveré lo más pronto posible.

Sin decir más comienza el titánico enfrentamiento que decidirá el destino de Ecuestria.

Había pasado unas horas y Tirek había logrado absorber la magia de las cuatro alicorns.

Tirek se burla diciendo:

Ahora soy el ser más poderoso que jamás haya existido, lástima que discord sique encerrado.

Celestia se burla diciendo:

Aunque no tengo la magia para detenerte, se de alguien que puede.

Tirek dice:

Ja, no me hagas reír, ni siquiera discord puede con migo.

Luna dice:

El ya no existe más.

Tirek dice:

Mientes, si fuera cierto, el equilibrio habría colapsado.

Un demonio entra y dice:

Maestro tenemos problemas.

Tirek dice:

Problemas, ¿cuáles?

Demonio dice:

Un ejército de cambiantes destruye nuestras filas.

Tirek dice:

Ja, esos debiluchos no pueden ni con un demonio menor.

Demonio dice:

Pero son diferentes y su líder muestra una increíble destreza.

Tirek dice:

Me encargare personalmente de él.

Al salir Tirek del castillo destrozado (gracias al combate con las alicorns)

Twilight suspira diciendo:

Siento compasión de él.

Celestia se burla:

No quería involucrarlo.

Luna pregunta:

¿Cómo se entierra a un demonio hecho trizas?

Candance dice:

¿Que me he perdido?

Más tarde ese día.

Big mac disfrazado lucha ferozmente con sus hijos en una batalla sin cuartel contra el ejército demoniaco.

Big mac mientras cercenaba a un general comenta:

Pensé que eran más fuertes.

Maki comiendo los restos de un comandante dice:

Ulm, saben a barbacoa.

Big mac dice:

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no comas con la boca llena.

Maki dice:

Lo siento, pero esta calidad de carne y sangre es la mejor.

Big mac suspira diciendo:

Acabemos rápido con esto, que quiero llegar a casa temprano.

Maki al sentir una imponente presencia dice:

Creo que el líder se está acercando.

Big mac grita colérico:

Por fin, ¡ya me estaba cansando de esta mierda!

Tirek dice:

¿Un pony tierra es el líder?

Big mac dice:

¡Tienes algún problema!

Tirek dice:

No puedes engañar a mis sentidos, ¡muestra tu verdadera forma!

Big mac suspira diciendo:

No quería mostrarla, porque causaría gran revuelo.

Tirek con ira dice:

¡Un verdadero combate no admite engaños!

Big mac dice:

Está bien, pero terminemos rápido que mi esposa me espera en casa.

Tirek dice:

Rápido es seguro, pero que tu llegues a casa en una pieza lo dudo.

Big mac dice:

Dentro de poco lo sabremos.

Finalmente big mac cancela la ilusión haciendo que Tirek quede atónito.

Tirek con asombro dice:

No se me había informado de esto.

Big mac dice:

¿Tampoco lo de discord?

Tirek pregunta:

¿Que paso con discord?

Maki dice:

Pronto lo sabrás.

Así comenzó la increíble lucha entre dos magníficos seres.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo** **24**

Big mac lanzaba sus dagas de diversas formas y Tirek las esquivaba hábilmente.

Big mac dice:

Eres rápido para tener un cuerpo tan grande.

Tirek dice:

Solo estoy jugando, eres demasiado lento.

Big mac dice:

Lento, pero discord era similar.

Tirek dice:

No me compares con tan poca cosa, yo tengo el poder de 4 alicorns soy el ser más poderoso y cuando absorba el vuestro seré invencible.

Big mac dice:

No si te detengo antes.

Tirek dice:

Eso lo veremos.

Mientras tanto los habitantes miraban con asombro la lucha de dos seres imponentes.

Una violoncelista llamada Octavia dice:

Sorprendente no vinilo.

Vinilo dice:

Esa lucha me da ganas de poner electrónica.

Big mac sabía que necesitaba reducir los daños y guía a Tirek hacia un lugar inhóspito cerca del Everfree.

La lucha rápidamente se había intensificado, pero se evidenciaba que Tirek era más fuerte.

Tirek dice:

Ya me harte, usare todo mi poder para aplastarte como un miserable insecto.

Tirek cansado de contenerse se dispone a usar toda la magia almacenada.

Finalmente Tirek tiene en sus manos a big mac.

Tirek dice:

¿Que se siente perder? miserable insecto.

Entre la furia big mac dice:

Nunca me rendiré, ni ahora ni cuando muera.

Tirek se dispone a absorber su poder haciendo que las dagas de big mac dejen de brillar, hasta que finalmente cae al suelo.

Tirek seguía burlándose de big mac diciendo que acabaría con toda Ecuestria incluyendo a la familia de mac.

Pero dentro del joven pony granjero una ira intensa inundaba su ser, llegando incluso hasta lo más profundo de su mente, en aquel lugar se encontraba un pequeño regalo de discord (caos puro).

En un punto big mac estalla en llamas negras haciendo que sus cuernos tomen un tono carmesí y sus alas una gama de colores entre negro hasta el rojo sangre.

Tirek siente el repentino incremento de poder y dice:

¿Que está pasando?

Big mac en una furia intensa dice:

Tu ser despreciable, has amenazado a mi familia, por ende hoy probaras la agonía más profunda, la impotencia más inmensa y rogaras la muerte.

Tirek se burla diciendo:

Ja, ya he estado en el infierno, nada puede ser peor.

Big mac levantando sus dagas dice:

¡Te mostrare la verdadera desesperación!

Tirek con esas palabras siente un poco de temor, pero dice:

Ya nada podrá asustarme.

Sin decir más big mac lanza sus dagas y pasan alrededor de Tirek.

Tirek se burla diciendo:

Ja, has fallado.

Big mac dice:

No te apuntaba a ti.

En cuestión de segundo las dagas se desprenden de big mac y caen a la tierra.

Tirek dice:

Eso es todo...

Antes de que Tirek termine de hablar, las dagas se entierran y en cuestión de segundos el área es envuelta en una jaula gigante de cadenas en llamas negras.

Tirek asustado dice:

¿Que has hecho?

Big mac dice:

Impidiendo que alguien nos interrumpa.

Tirek dice:

Has lanzado tus dagas y ahora no tienes ningún arma.

Big mac con voz escalofriante dice:

Yo no me preocuparía eso, si fuera tú me preocuparía por lo que te voy a hacer.

Sin decir más big mac comienza a sacar una katana parecida a la de discord de su pesuña izquierda, pero a diferencia de la de discord esta posee rayas carmesí.

Tirek se prepara para atacar, pero antes de cualquier contacto big mac aparece detrás de él.

Tirek dice:

Imposible.

Big mac tranquilamente corta Tirek en la espalda, haciendo que este último gire y trate de atacar, pero big mac ha desaparecido.

Tire grita del dolor y dice:

No lo creo, eres más rápido que yo.

Con voz sepulcral big mac dice:

Irrelevante.

Tirek se lanza hacia big mac, pero igual es ineficaz.

Lentamente el poder de Tirek decae y simultáneamente las heridas en su cuerpo aumentan.

Mientras tanto gracias a un hechizo de visión las alicorns miran con miedo como big mac reduce a su oponente lenta y dolorosamente.

Twilight dice:

No pensé que sería tan cruel.

Celestia dice:

Tanto poder.

Luna dice:

Excelente control, mis clases sirvieron para algo.

Candance comenta:

¿Ese es el hermano del elemento de la honestidad?

Crisálida con la visión compartida con big mac dice:

Ese es mi semental, ¡no podía esperar menos!

Hace media hora...

Trixie un unicornio especializado en ilusiones dice:

Creo que todos deberían verlo.

Sin decir más, trixie logra conectar dentro del campo y proyecta la batalla a toda Ecuestria (gracias a la magia en el campo esta hazaña es posible)

Después media hora...

Apple Jack mira al cielo y dice:

Horse apples.

Gran Smith dice:

La ira de un Apple es de temer.

Zecora dice:

Cariño vuelve a salvo.

Mientras tanto en Ecuestria los ponys tenían diversas reacciones.

Celestia dice:

Debemos parar la proyección.

Luna dice:

Si tuviéramos más magia tal vez.

Twilight dice:

Creo que es obra de trixie, ella es muy buena en ilusiones.

Candance dice:

Pensar que todo ese amor se transformó en tan temible poder.

En el campo de batalla Tirek rogaba:

Piedad, por favor.

Big mac dice:

Piedad, todos los ponys que mataste tú y vuestros demonios les otorgaste piedad.

Tirek tartamudea diciendo:

Poorfavoor.

Big mac con voz herida dice:

Está bien.

Tirek dice:

¿En serio?

Big mac dice:

Si, te concederé la muerte.

Tirek dice:

Noooooo.

Sin más big mac lanza una ráfaga de poder negro y carmesí.

Los ponys con horror solo pueden ver como Tirek es desgarrado en múltiples formas, los ponys de corazón débil se desmayan (flutershy), muchos ponys sienten temor y los jóvenes solo miran con admiración a su salvador.

Las otras naciones gracias a hechizos de augurio (adivinación) miran el cruel resultado del combate entre dos deidades.

Finalmente solo quedan pedazos de quien fue el demonio más poderoso (Tirek).

Lentamente la jaula es disuelta, las dagas vuelven a su legítimo dueño y big mac se desmaya en el gigantesco cráter.

A partir de ese día big mac fue conocido como el portador de la muerte (el guerrero carmesí).


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Habían pasado una semana y Ecuestria lentamente se recuperaba de los daños causados por el ejército demoniaco.

Por otra parte en el combate se dieron a conocer los nuevos changelings, la existencia de los bebes alicorns y big mac (el portador de la muerte).

Big mac comenzaba a despertarse y sus yeguas estaba durmiendo en su regazo.

Big mac exclama:

Uh, ¿qué jaqueca?

Zecora entrando en la conciencia dice:

¡Cariño por fin despertaste!

Big mac dice:

¿Que me paso?

Crisálida dice:

¿No te acuerdas?

Big mac dice:

Estaba luchando con Tirek cuando...

Al decir esas palabras big mac recuerda lo ocurrido con el líder demoniaco.

Big mac dice:

¿Fue real?

Zecora dice:

Me lo temo.

Big mac dice:

Horse apples!

Crisálida dice:

¡Estuviste increíble amor!

Zecora dice:

Al menos poder presumir que soy la esposa de un Dios.

Crisálida dice:

Hey, también es mío.

Zecora dice:

También saben lo de tus hijos.

Big mac dice:

¡Mierda!

Crisálida dice:

Hasta tienes un nuevo pronombre.

Big mac temeroso pregunta:

¿Cuál?

Zecora dice:

El portador de la muerte.

Crisálida dice:

Alias el guerrero carmesí.

Big mac dice:

Me deben temer.

Crisálida dice:

Y gracias a trixie toda Ecuestria pudo ver tu desglose de poder.

Big mac solo suspira preguntando:

¿Dónde están los niños?

Zecora dice:

Con su tía luna.

Crisálida dice:

Ocultos en toda Ecuestria.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Cuantos quedaron?

Crisálida dice:

Cerca del 80%

Big mac dice:

Entiendo, pero aún son mis hijos.

Crisálida dice:

No te afanes, en tanto los recuperaremos en pocos meses.

Big mac dice:

Pero ellos sienten.

Crisálida dice:

Si, y yo también, aun no me recupero de la invasión, todo el dolor y el miedo, menos mal ya no somos enemigos.

Zecora dice:

Bueno, creo que deberías reunirte con tus hermanas.

Big mac dice:

Con apple jack?

Crisálida dice:

Tus otras hermanas.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Apple bloom?

Las dos yeguas se golpean la cabeza y en sincronía perfecta exclaman:

¡La princesa Celestia y la princesa luna!

Big mac dice:

A, ellas.

Las dos yeguas se vuelven a dar un facehoof.

Más tarde ese día, en el comedor real.

Celestia dice:

¿Cómo te fue mac?

Big mac dice:

Todos me ven diferente, pareciera que tienen miedo.

Burlándose luna comenta:

Olvidaste usar la ilusión, aunque ya no hace falta.

Big mac dice:

¡La ilusión!

Zecora dice:

Otra vez.

Crisálida dice:

Hoy mac estado torpe.

Luna dice:

¿Dolor de cabeza?

Big mac exclama:

¡Como el tártaro!

Celestia dice:

No es de extrañar, con tal muestra de poder.

Big mac dice:

¿Tienen café?

Luna dice:

A su izquierda mac.

Big mac dice:

Gracias.

Luna dice:

¿Cómo amaneciste?

¿Has tenido sueños turbios?

Big mac dice:

No me lo recuerdes.

Celestia dice:

¿Que se siente ser un príncipe?

Crisálida tose:

Rey.

Luna dice:

Bueno rey.

Big mac escupe el café en los presente diciendo:

Horse apples, yo solo quería una vida normal.

Crisálida dice:

Muy tarde para eso.

Zecora dice:

Nada en esta familia podría llamarse normal.

Big mac dice:

¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?, ¿grany? y ¿la granja?

Luna dice:

No te preocupes por esas cuestiones.

Big mac refuta diciendo:

Aunque sea un Alicorn, yo sigo siendo un pony tierra en mi alma.

Luna dice:

Y el ser más sanguinario en toda Ecuestria.

Big mac solo puede asentir arrepentido.

Big mac dice:

Lo siento.

Zecora dice:

Pero volvió sano y salvo.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Cómo quedo?

Celestia dice:

Ciertamente peor que discord.

Luna interrumpe diciendo:

Solo peor, ¡quedo hecho puré!

Big mac solo puede sentirse peor.

Crisálida dice:

Anímate mi rey.

Zecora dice:

Salvaste a Ecuestria y eso es lo único que importa cariño.

Big mac dice:

Gracias cera.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot...

Un unicornio verde dice:

Ya escuchaste hay nuevo príncipe.

Otro unicornio purpura dice:

¿Escucharlo?, ¡toda Ecuestria lo vio luchando con el demonio!

El unicornio verde dice:

Si, mi esposa todavía tiene pesadillas, pero mi hija lo adora.

El unicornio purpura dice:

Pero según tengo entendido, él tiene hijos con crisálida.

La esposa del unicornio menta dice:

Ya tienes que volver al trabajo y apropósito él ya está casado con una cebra.

Unicornio verde dice:

Si mi amor.

Mientras tanto en una reunión con los nobles.

Blue Blood dice:

¡Inconcebible un pony tierra príncipe!

Un noble dice:

Él pudo ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

Blue Blood dice:

Es un potro, el no conoce nada de la política.

La princesa luna entra en la sala diciendo:

Prefieren acompañar a discord en el campo de rosas o ser como Tirek una increíble comida para los grifos.

Al escuchar el nombre de Tirek, los nobles se estremecen.

Blue blood dice:

Pero tía, ¡es un citadino!

Luna de mal humor dice:

Un granjero, una clase respetable, su hermana incluso es la portadora de un elemento de la armonía.

Blue blood dice:

Pero es un pony barro.

Luna con voz real, fuertemente dice:

Nunca lo vuelvas a decir, todos los ponys son iguales o deseas una clase privada con migo.

Blue blood solo puede encogerse del miedo:

No por favor, no quiero otra experiencia de esa índole.

Celestia siente un escalofrió y en un murmullo dice:

Luna no te pases.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Big mac dice:

Y ahora ¿qué?

Celestia dice:

Deberás estudiar.

Luna comenta:

Comenzando con economía y política.

Big mac dice:

Y ¿quién cuidara la granja?

Celestia dice:

Con tu gran revelación ante Ecuestria la granja esta sitiada de reporteros.

Big mac dice:

¡Apple Jack me va a matar!

Mientras tanto en la granja.

Apple Jack dice:

Ya dejen de molestar.

Apple Jack siente un destello de alguna cámara de los reporteros.

Un reportero dice:

¿Hace cuánto sabias lo de tu hermano?

Apple Jack grita:

¡No sabía!

Twilight interrumpe diciendo:

Les ordeno a todos que despejen el área.

Rarity dice:

Buen uso de la autoridad.

Twilight dice:

¡No quería ser princesa para esto!

Rainbown amordazada dice:

¡Debieron dejarme dar le unas patadas en los flancos!

Pinkie dice:

Quieren un espectáculo, ¡les daré una fiesta!

Flutershy dice:

Siento compasión por los reporteros.

Apple Jack dice:

¡Big mac me las pagaras!

Spike suelta un fuego verde formando una carta, rápidamente Twilight la lee y dice:

Nos necesitan en el palacio ya y Apple Jack.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Qué?

Twilight dice:

Trae a Apple Bloom y prepara a gran Smith que dentro de media hora vienen los carros.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Ya despertó?

Twilight dice:

Acertaste, es hora de que tu hermano responda unas preguntas.

Rarity dice:

Lo siento por el príncipe.

Rainbown dice:

Ja, ¡Modo cerebrito activado!

Flutershy dice:

Le sugeriría un te relajante.

Big mac solo puede tener un mal sentimiento.

Celestia pregunta:

Pasa algo mac.

Big mac dice:

Tengo un mal sentimiento.

Zecora dice:

Los espíritus están agitados.

Celestia se burla:

Solo es la visita de mi fiel estudiante.

Crisálida con la información de sus hijos antes de la invasión dice:

Prepárate mac, porque la tormenta se acerca.

Big mac recordando la neurosis de Twilight solo puede tragar.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

Big mac dice:

Nop

Twilight pregunta:

Conoce algo de las dagas.

Big mac dice:

Nop.

Zecora dice:

Creo que es demasiado extenuante para mi esposo.

Apple Jack mira los ojos suplicando de mac y dice:

Sugar cube creo que deberías terminar.

Twilight dice:

Pero apenas vamos por mitad.

Rarity dice:

¡Por mitad!

Rainbown estaba durmiendo y Pinkie le hacia compañía.

Flutershy dice:

Lograste dormir a Pinkie, es todo un logro.

Twilight dice:

Pero...

Luna dice:

Entiendo tu entusiasmo pero lograste dormir a Pinkie y big mac está dormido.

Twilight dice:

¿Dormido?

Apple Jack dice:

Mi hermano aprendió el arte de dormirse con los ojos abiertos.

Rarity dice:

Debe ser muy útil contra Pinkie.

Celestia dice:

Fue un día difícil, pero es hora de descansar.

Luna dice:

Ya me toca mi turno.

Apple Jack mueve a su hermano y dice:

Ya acabo.

Big mac somnoliento dice:

Yup.

Zecora dice:

Deberíamos ver a nuestros hijos.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Con quién están?

Zecora dice:

Con las niñeras reales.

Big mac dice:

Espero que todo esté bien.

(Crisálida ya había salido a atender asuntos de su reino y las co-gobernantes tenían reunión con sus asesores)

Más tarde las mane six estaban con los ojos abiertos.

Twilight dice:

Que catástrofe paso aquí.

Zecora dice:

Es normal, tener a dos alicorns no es tarea fácil.

Big mac dice:

Yup

Rarity dice:

Pero son tan adorables.

Apple Jack dice:

Son un pequeño cataclismo.

Los pequeños se lanzan a big mac a match 1, haciendo que big mac caiga en su espalda.

Zecora dice:

Te extrañaron cariño.

Rainbown dice:

Son veloces.

Big mac tratando de recuperar aire dice:

También los quiero.

Twilight dice:

Gracias a Celestia big mac es un Alicorn.

Zecora dice:

A veces me dejan toda adolorida sus abrazos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

En la biblioteca del castillo un alarido resonaba en toda la estructura.

Noooooo

Twilight dice:

Ni que fuera tanto.

Big mac refuta diciendo:

La tarea es demasiado extensa.

Twilight dice:

Un poco, además tienes que recuperar años perdidos.

Big mac se rinde diciendo:

¡Hare lo que sea por mis hijos!

Twilight dice:

Apropósito, ¿dónde están los pequeños huracanes?

Big mac dice:

Con su tía Apple Jack.

El otro lugar del castillo.

Apple Jack dice:

¡Tenían que tener magia!

Apple Jack trataba de poner a salvo a sus sobrinos.

Rarity dice:

Son unos adorables demonios.

Zecora entra al cuarto y pregunta:

¿Cómo estuvieron mis angelitos?

Rainbown dice:

Serán demonios.

Los gemelos se acercan a zecora y dicen:

Ma, ma.

awww dicen las mane six.

Rarity dice:

Que tierno.

Flutershy dice:

Adorables.

Rainbown dice:

Ja, pero yo seré su maestra de vuelo, los dejaremos con la boca abierta.

Zecora corría con sus hijos hacia la biblioteca.

Zecora dice:

Cariño mira.

Big mac entra en pánico y dice:

¿Que pasa amor?

Zecora dice:

Niños digan.

Suny dice:

Ma

Y sado dice:

Ma.

Big mac dice:

Awww, ahora digan papa.

Suny queda confundido y dice:

Carme

Shadow dice:

Esi.

Twilight se burla diciendo:

Hasta tus hijos te llaman por tu apodo.

Big mac bufa diciendo:

Ya aprenderán a decirme papa.

Zecora se ríe y dice:

Ya cariño, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Más tarde ese día en un mundo subterráneo una reina estaba muriéndose de la risa.

Crisálida dice:

Jajaja

Ha, eso estuvo muy bueno, ¿me pregunto si me llegaran a llamar mama?

Mientras tanto en un lugar del castillo.

Una voz decía:

Ya estoy harto, solo espera un poco más que el infierno se te acerca big mac, wa ja.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

REUNION FAMILIAR

Celestia dice:

Creo que big mac necesita un descanso.

Luna dice:

Estoy de acuerdo cely, a veces tu estudiante puede ser muy intensa.

Celestia suspira diciendo:

Aun le hace falta mucho.

Luna dice:

Entonces qué opinas de la reunión de la familia Apple.

Celestia comenta:

Pero solo es para Apples?

Luna dice:

Antes que nada, yo soy su madrina y ahora nosotras somos como hermanas de él.

Celestia dice:

Al menos me poder escapar del tribunal.

Más tarde ese día...

Big mac dice:

¡Enserio!

Zecora dice:

Ya es hora de que nuestros hijos conozcan a la familia.

Grany Smith dice:

Ya se acerca la época y es hora de terminar mi poncho.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Quién ha estado cuidando la granja?

Apple Jack dice:

Unos agricultores que mando la princesa y uno que otro primo.

Celestia entra al cuarto y dice:

Que les parece mi regalo.

Apple Jack dice:

Le agradecemos su alteza.

Luna dice:

Basta de formalidades, en tanto somos familia.

Grany Smith dice:

Algo extraña, pero familia.

Celestia dice:

Ya espero con ansias la reunión.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Piensan ir?

Luna dice:

Claro que si, después de todo somos familia.

Apple Jack nerviosamente dice:

Familia.

Apple Bloom dice:

Hurra ahora soy una princesa.

Apple Jack dice:

Pare ese carro, el príncipe es big mac no nosotras.

Apple Bloom:

Ok, pero poder presumir de mi hermano a tiara de diamante.

Al día siguiente Apple Jack manda invitaciones a la gran familia Apple para reunirse en una semana.

Mientras tanto Celestia dice:

Qué opinas lulú, ¿este traje me queda bien?

Luna con un traje rosa dice:

Y tu cely ¿qué opinas del mío?

En un rincón del castillo un unicornio dice:

Perfecto, es simplemente ideal, hare que la reunión familiar sea inolvidable.

Wa, ja, ja, ja.

Twilight siente un escalofrió y dice:

¿Será que Pinkie me pego su Pinkie sentido?

Pasados unos días, la reunión Apple había sido planeada con la mayor discreción posible en los terrenos de la familia Apple, pero la tormenta se avecinaba (un informante anónimo revelo cierta información sumamente jugosa)

Ya en la reunión, la familia Apple se encontraba reunida en las afueras de la granja.

Apple Jack dice:

Bienvenidos a la reunión de la familia Apple, pero antes de comenzar les presentaremos a los nuevos integrantes de la familia:

La esposa de mi hermano zecora y mis dos sobrinos.

Zecora entra y dice:

Muchas gracias, espero divertirme con todos ustedes y les presento a suny y shadow mis angelitos.

Al principio la sorpresa de dos alicorns es impactante, pero rápidamente se calientan las asperezas.

Awww que tierno dice churro, pie dice son adorables.

Manzana dulce pregunta y dice:

¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Apple Jack dice:

Big mac ya es hora.

Dentro de la casa big mac estaba dudando.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Están seguras?

Luna dice:

Acaso el lema de la familia Apple no es una vida honesta vale la pena para vivirla.

Big mac dice:

Pero ustedes saldrán con migo.

Celestia dice:

No hay problema.

Big mac grita:

Ya voy.

Sin más big mac sale en su verdadera forma flanqueado por los dos gobernantes.

Ciertamente el impacto es inmediato y los familiares tratan de inclinarse ante sus diosas.

Celestia dice:

No es necesario ser tan formal.

Luna dice;

Además cómos como familia.

Un enfadado Apple churro dice:

¡Quiero una explicación mac o lo que sea que seas?

Apple Jack suspira diciendo:

Es mejor que tomen asiento.

Más tarde ese día.

Apple churro dice:

Oh, eso es mucho para tomar.

Apple Bloom saltando dice:

Pero ahora tengo un hermano tan genial.

Pie atónito dice:

¡Es un jodido dios!

Cookie dice:

Ojala tuviera esas dagas.

Braneun dice:

Se puede decir que me ha rebasado.

Big mac dice:

Si, ¡gane la apuesta!

Zecora dice:

¿Que apuesta?

Apple Jack dice:

Ellos tienen una rivalidad desde pequeños.

Caramel dice:

Entonces tenemos a las co-gobernantes como familia extendida y alicorns.

Apple Jack dice:

Eso lo resume en su gran mayoría.

Luna pregunta:

Donde está tu fidelísima estudiante y candance.

Celestia se burla diciendo:

Candance está en el imperio cristal y mi estudiante está atendiendo unos asuntos reales.

Luna dice:

Lo siento por los nobles y dignatarios.

Celestia burlándose dice:

Esa era la idea...

Mientras tanto en el castillo...

Twilight dice:

Como que no tiene los extractos de los últimos 100 años, los necesito ahora y tú tráeme el análisis de factibilidad de tu grandiosa idea o solo es un montón de desperdicio.

El noble enojado dice:

Pero es sencillamente indispensable un centro de tratamiento especial para los nobles.

Twilight dice:

¡Es ridículo usar el dinero de los impuestos para actos tan banales!

Ya en la reunión de la familia Apple las princesas se relacionaban con mayor facilidad.

Apple churro dice:

¿Entonces eres su madrina de bodas?

Luna responde:

Acertaste y mi hermana los caso en el castillo.

Braneun dice:

Su matrimonio salió en todos los

Periódicos.

Big mac dice:

Fue algo grande.

Pero en los matorrales el jefe de la cadena de reporteros dice:

En 5 minutos entramos.

Los demás reporteros asienten.

Líder dice:

Cámaras listas.

Grupo asiente.

Líder dice:

Micrófonos afinados.

Se escuchó unos bises.

Líder grita:

Ahora.

Apple Jack dice:

Esta demasiado tranquilo.

Sin responder caramel, los reporteros entran en estampida tomando fotos y haciendo preguntas.

Rápidamente la reunión se convierte en una tormenta de flashes y luces, los familiares corren, los reporteros los siguen, Celestia está al borde del colapso, luna espanta a algunos reporteros.

Big mac pierde la paciencia y saca sus dagas.

Big mac repite la acción que realizo con Tirek envolviendo toda la granja y grita:

¡Basta ya!

Los presentes se detienen en seco, la mayoría tiembla de miedo.

Luna dice:

Buen uso de la real voz.

Celestia dice:

No quería esto.

Big mac furioso dice:

¡Solo pedí una reunión familiar normal!

Un reportero trata de decir algo pero big mac lo interrumpe diciendo:

Y ¿qué es lo que obtengo?, un grupo de sanguijuelas que solo piensan en ellos mismos.

Los periodistas culpablemente asienten y el líder dice:

Solo venimos porque un informante anónimo nos lo dijo.

Celestia recobra la compostura y pregunta:

¿Cómo sonaba la voz?

Un reportero dice:

Con arrogancia y un desprecio contra ustedes.

Celestia dice:

Creo que ya se de quien se trata.

Luna pregunta:

¿Será blue blood?

Celestia dice:

Acertaste y creo que es hora de sacar sus esqueletos del armario.

Celestia aprovecha y les comenta una realidad impactante del joven unicornio.

El líder exclama:

¡Esa información es una bomba!

Luna solo sonríe diciendo:

La venganza es dulce.

Big mac se calma y vuelve a la normalidad diciendo:

¡Por fin tranquilidad!

Zecora dice:

Cariño ya se acabaron los pañales.

Big mc solo dice:

Horse apples.

Una joven madre Apple dice:

Si necesitas algunos, yo traje extras.

Big mac asiente diciendo:

Muchas gracias, me salvaste el pellejo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo blue blood sentía que algo iba mal y dice:

Debe ser mi imaginación.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

EL ESCANDALO

La reunión Apple finalmente había terminado y la normalidad había regresado a Ecuestria o eso se creía.

Blue blood paseaba tranquilamente por el castillo y pensaba:

Ya me imagino el escándalo de mis tías.

Blue blood finalmente llego al comedor real.

Blue blood dice:

¿Cómo has estado tía Celestia?, ¿alguna novedad?

Celestia disimulo su creciente carcajada y dijo:

Todo normal sobrino.

Blue blood miro confuso y dijo:

¿Cómo le fue en su reunión?

Luna dice:

Lo más de bien, los Apple son muy agradables.

Blue blood ignoro el comentario y prosiguió a tomar su bebida caliente y leyó el periódico.

Blue blood quedo atónito ante los encabezados.

Inocentemente Celestia pregunta:

¿Pasa algo sobrino?

Blue blood se pone más pálido de lo normal y dice:

No, como lo supieron.

Luna dice:

Oh, te atraparon.

Blue blood sale corriendo del comedor.

Luna dice:

Cely eres peor que nightmare Moon.

Celestia dice:

Gracias.

En el periódico (los secretos de blue blood, las yeguas de blue blood, los hijos del bastardo)

Big mac entra y dice:

Que paso con blue blood.

Luna se ríe diciendo:

Los reporteros trabajan rápido.

Celestia dice:

Espero que por fin logre sentar cabeza.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Rarity dice:

Aun no puedo creerlo, ¡ese bastardo!

Apple Jack dice:

Eso es solo la punta del iceberg.

Rarity dice:

Gracias a Celestia no me relacione con él.

Twilight dice:

Solo serias una yegua más.

Rainbown burlándose dice:

Jajá, es tan rico.

Flutershy dice:

¿Cuantos hijos tiene?

Pinkie dice:

Uno chorochientos.

Twilight interrumpe diciendo:

Más de 10, todos con madres diferentes.

Rarity dice:

Disfrutare su sufrimiento.

Twilight dice:

Según las leyes ecuestres, el príncipe escopeta se tendrá que casar con cada una de las yeguas, por otra parte su status y riqueza se dividirá por cada una de las madres.

Rarity dice:

Resumiendo será esclavo de sus esposas.

Twilight dice:

Tenía que pasar algo extremo para sentar cabeza.

Rainbown dice:

Si ser madre a tan joven edad sería desastroso.

Flutershy dice:

¿Cómo te fue con soarin en tu reunión especial?

Rainbown dice:

Flutershy!, solo era una reunión de amigos.

Rarity dice:

¿Acaso era una cita?

Rainbown nerviosamente dice:

Solo es un amigo.

Twilight dice:

Desde que no hayan pasado la noche juntos todo está bien.

Pinkie con sonrisa dice:

A, si Rainbown es muy responsable, no sería tan descuidada para quedar embarazada.

Rainbown piensa en su concurso de bebidas con soarin luego de la victoria contra Tirek y al día siguiente amaneciendo en la cama con él, además pensaba en el malestar matutino.

Rainbown cae en cuenta y necesita corroborar cuestiones personales.

Rainbown dice:

Creo que es hora de mi turno.

Twilight dice:

Pero estas de permiso.

Rainbown con afán dice:

Ya me toca irme, nos vemos chicas.

Rarity se percata y dice:

Hasta luego Rainbown, espero que soluciones tus cuestiones pendientes.

Con gran velocidad Rainbown se dirige hacia la enfermería pensando:

¡Por favor!, ¡que no esté embarazada!, ¡no puedo arrumar mi carrera!

Twilight dice:

¿Qué le pasa?

Rarity dice:

Creo que ella encontró su some pony especial.

Twilight dice:

Pensé que era lesbiana.

Pinkie dice:

Imam, mi Pinkie sentido está activo.

Flutershy temiendo por su vida pregunta:

¿Que es Pinkie?

Pinkie dice:

Algo tan trascendental que cambiara el mundo o una de nuestras amigas tiene una gran sorpresa.

Twilight dice:

Espero que sea la sorpresa.

Twilight comenta esas palabras sin saber que su amiga Rainbown deseaba con toda su alma que su amiga no tuviera razón.

Mientras tanto un joven príncipe se encontraba ante el tribunal.

Blue blood dice:

¡No todo menos eso!

Juez dice:

Según las leyes ecuestres, usted blue blood ha sido sentenciado a compartir toda su vida mortal con sus 10 yeguas, por otra parte a partir de hoy toda vuestra riqueza, títulos y propiedades serán divididos equitativamente entre sus esposas.

Blue blood pregunta:

¿Esposas?

Juez dice:

Por consenso totalitario se establece que dentro de una semana será efectuado el matrimonio simultáneo con sus yeguas y todos tus hijos serán reconocidos legalmente.

¡Felicidades con su nuevo rebano!

Blue blood cuando es llevado a su inevitable futuro solo puede gritar:

Nooooooooooo!

Celestia desde el trono dice:

Música para mis oídos.

En el cuarto de la princesa de la noche, luna despierta y dice:

¿Que habrá sido eso?

Ha, mejor sigo durmiendo...


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

LA NOTICIA

En la enfermería real...

Rainbown dice:

¡Imposible!, esto no puede estar pasando.

Doctor dice:

El error es de menos del 1%, felicidades dentó de muy poco será madre.

Rainbown al encontrar las implicaciones solo se desmaya.

Enfermera dice:

He conocido casos del padre desmayado, pero no de la madre.

Doctor dice:

Debió ser un shock, favor lleve a la futura madre a una cama vacía.

Más tarde ese día...

Flutershy entra y dice:

Doctor vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿qué tiene mi mejor amiga?

Doctor dice:

Solo una especie de parasito, el succiona la sangre y nutrientes de Rainbown durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo.

Flutershy de mal humor dice:

Basta de bromas doctor, ella está embarazada.

Doctor dice:

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Flutershy dice:

Ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que mi mejor amiga se percatara, pero los síntomas son inconfundibles.

Doctor dice:

Bueno, sabe de casualidad ¿quién es el padre?

Flutershy dice:

Tengo una idea, pero ¿cuánto lleva?

Doctor dice:

D meses.

Flutershy dice:

Confirmado espero que no tome la responsabilidad o tendrá mi ira.

Mientras tanto en el estadio de cloudsdale soarin sintió un escalofrió.

Capitana wonderbolt dice:

¿Pasa algo soarin?

Soarin dice:

Solo un escalofrió.

Capitana de wonderbolt dice:

Deben ser los nervios.

Soarin suspira diciendo:

Debe ser eso.

Pero dentro de la mente del joven Pegaso, una joven volante rondaba en sus pensamientos, en especial esa noche apasionada con la yegua multicolor.

Más tarde ese día Rainbown llorando dice:

No, ¡ahora tengo mi vida arruinada! , mi carrera, mi sueño, mi futuro y todo por una noche de copas.

Flutershy consolando a su mejor amiga dice:

Tranquilízate, si requieres algo solo pídemelo.

Rainbown con suplica dice:

Borrar mi error.

Flutershy usa su mirada y dice:

De eso nada, él tiene derecho a vivir y vas a decirle al padre ahora.

Rainbown dice:

¡Pero es mi cuerpo!

Flutershy dice:

Y es tu responsabilidad, además tú eres el elemento de la lealtad.

Rainbown dice:

Perdón por perder la compostura, pero sabes, ¡esto es grande!

Flutershy dice:

Ya pasara, dentro de un tiempo estaremos riendo de la situación.

Rainbown con una pequeña risa dice:

Es verdad, tengo que salir adelante por los dos.

Flutershy dice:

Ese es el ánimo, ¿cuando tienes pensado decírselo?

Rainbown dice:

Solo fue una noche de sidra, ya ni siquiera se debe acordar.

Soarin estaba pensando en su some pony especial.

Capitán de los wonderbolt grita:

Soldado maniobra K32.

Soarin saliendo de sus pensamientos dice:

Si señor, comenzando con maniobra invertida.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

LA REVELACION

Rainbown se encontraba al frente de un camerino personal.

Rainbown pensaba:

¿Podre decirle?

Un Pegaso sale del camerino y dice:

Hola Rainbown, es un milagro verte por acá.

Rainbown con una risa nerviosa dice:

Hora soarin, ¿cómo has estado?

Soarin dice:

Realmente bien y pensaste lo que te propuse.

Rainbown dice:

¿Que era?

Soarin dice:

Ya sabes ser mi some pony especial.

Rainbown dice:

Ja, ja, tengo algo gracioso que contarte.

Soarin dice:

¿Qué será?

Rainbown dice:

Te acuerdas lo de hace 2 meses.

Soarin sonrojado dice:

Como olvidarlo, aunque estábamos un poco borrachos.

Rainbown roja dice:

Si, te acuerdas que estaba un poco loca.

Soarin dice:

Si parecías que estabas en calor, ja, ja.

Rainbown dice:

Se, ja, ja, de hecho estaba.

Soarin se burla diciendo:

Sí, claro, como no, entonces deberías estar preñada.

Soarin al ver el problema abre los ojos y dice:

Dime que es mentira.

Rainbown llorando dice:

Me temo que no.

Soarin antes de desmayarse dice:

¡Padre!

Rainbown angustiada recoge a soarin y dice:

Soarin, ¿estás bien?

Capitana wonderbolt Spitfire dice:

¿Que está pasando aquí?

Rainbown dice:

Solo le dije que estaba embarazada y se desmayó.

Spitfire dice:

No, joder y no me digas que el tarado es el padre.

Rainbown solo asiente.

Spitfire dice:

¡El muy cabron embarazo a la próxima wonderbolt!

Rainbown dice:

Próxima, no me digas.

Spitfire dice:

Si, te lo mencionaba la carta que recibirías la próxima semana.

Rainbown devastada dice:

No mi sueño.

Spitfire dice:

Agradece que no sea por drogas.

Rainbown ilusionada dice:

Entonces estoy dentro.

Spitfire dice:

Si, pero tomate unos años a ver si maduras como madre.

Rainbown dice:

Oh my God, si, si, si, escuchaste eso amor.

Spitfire dice:

¿Amor?

Rainbown dice:

Oh no era nada.

Dentro de la cabeza de soarin miles de pensamientos inundaban su mente y una sola palabra realzaba:

¡Padre!

Soarin se despertó de inmediato y dice:

¡Rainbown!

Rainbown dice:

Ya despertaste.

Soarin dice:

¿No es un sueño?

Rainbown dice:

No y adivina.

Soarin dice:

¿Qué?

Rainbown dice:

Soy un wonderbolt.

Soarin dice:

¡Que!

Rainbown dice:

Mientras estabas desmayado Spitfire me dice que fui aceptada.

Soarin dice:

Y ¿él bebe?

Rainbown dice:

Me dieron unos años para estar oficialmente en el equipo, Spitfire dijo algo de madurar como madre o similar, lo que sea, ¡ahora soy una wonderbolt!

Soarin dice:

Felicidades y que has pensado del paquete.

Rainbown dice:

Voy a tenerlo además yo soy el elemento de la lealtad, yo daré el máximo, seré la madre 20% más cool de todas.

Soarin dice:

Entiendo y ya tienes respuesta.

Rainbown dice:

Aun no, aunque podríamos probar, además no puedo dejar a mi hijo sin padre, pero si intentas algo prepárate a no poder volver a engendrar, ¡me entiendes!

Soarin dice:

¡Como el cristal!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Rainbown Dash dice:

Y eso fue lo que paso.

Twilight dice:

Felicidades.

Rarity dice:

Por fin sentaras cabeza.

Rainbown dice:

Solo por el pequeño, además aún no se define lo de soarin.

Flutershy dice:

Y ya les contaste a tus padres.

Rainbown dice:

No sé si les pueda decir pronto.

Apple Jack dice:

Ja, ja, eso estuvo muy bueno, Dash responsable, te deseo suerte.

Rainbown se enoja dice:

¿Que intentas decir?

Pinkie dice:

Tranquilízate los primeros meses son los más difíciles.

Twilight dice:

¿Porque lo sabes Pinkie?

Pinkie dice:

Tontica cuando se está en los primeros tres meses existe un mayor riesgo de aborto, imagínate que la señora cake casi pierde a los bebes por una discusión con su esposo.

Twilight intrigada pregunta:

Pinkie, ¿porque estaban peleando?

Punki dice:

Algo que le la señora cake estaba con otros sementales y que le fue infiel.

Flutershy dice:

No quiero escuchar.

Rarity dice:

Querida, creo que eso debería ser un Pinkie secreto.

Pinkie dice:

¿Por qué?, si ella solo se estaba divirtiendo.

Apple Jack dice:

Es un asunto delicado y prométenos que será un secreto.

Pinkie lo piensa un momento y dice:

Oki doki.

Las demás mane six suspiran.

Apple Jack pregunta:

Y como elevaras a tu hijo.

Rainbown lo piensa un momento, se asusta y dice:

No puede ser, no sé nada de maternidad, ni siquiera se cocinar.

Pinkie dice:

Ni que fuera tan mala.

Rainbown responde:

Pongo leche y cereal en una tasa, pero se prende fuego.

Apple Jack dice:

Eso fue extremo, pero con mi ayuda y la de Pinkie serás la mejor madre cocinera.

Twilight dice:

Tranquila con mi gran conocimiento, la experiencia de Rarity con Sweetie Belle y los libros de la biblioteca estarás lista antes del nacimiento.

Unos días después...

Twilight dice:

Es científicamente imposible.

Rarity dice:

Deberías trabajar como vendedora de venenos, tu comida es mortal.

Apple Jack se burla diciendo:

Oh, pobre soarin.

Flutershy dice:

Te recomendaría un restaurante.

Rainbown dice:

Pero no lo entiendo, siempre he probado mis comidas y pueden saber un poco chamuscado pero no me pasa nada (muerte por envenenamiento quiero decir intoxicación).

Twilight dice:

Eso explicaría que tengas un cuerpo tan resistente, además de los golpes constantes y huesos flexibles, la ingesta de sustancias altamente toxicas ha aumentado tu índice de resistencia general.

Rainbown dice:

Por esa razón odio cocinar, todos me critican.

Celestia entra y dice:

Me entere de todo y no te afanes que mi hermana tiene maestría en venenos.

Luna entra refutan diciendo:

Vil mentira, al menos cocino mejor de lo que pintas cely.

Celestia dice:

¿Ni que fuera tan mala?

Luna dice:

Te acuerdas de las obras de la muerte.

Twilight dice:

He leído de esas misteriosas obras mortales, se dice que cada una conlleva una maldición distinta.

Por ejemplo existe el ojo maldito se dice que quien la vea queda ciego, corrupción se dice que quien la visualice queda en una locura incurable o la gran mancha que provoca la muerte de cualquier pony que tenga sus ojos en ella por lo menos 5 segundos, pero aún no se sabe que ser tan malévolo fabrico tan temibles pinturas.

Celestia dice:

Gracias Twilight, ahora tendré que practicar.

Luna aterrorizada dice:

Ten piedad, la última casi me mata.

Celestia dice:

Debiste pensar eso antes de provocarme lulú.

Luna dice:

Pero mañana probaras mi nueva creación culinaria.

Celestia dice:

Acepto el reto, pero antes donde tienes el antídoto lulú.

Luna dice:

La tiene alguien que aprecie tu arte.

Rarity dice:

Son temibles.

Apple Jack dice:

Creo que debería irme.

Pinkie dice:

Animo la práctica hace al maestro.

Flutershy llorando dice:

¡Quiero vivir!

Luna probando la comida preparada por Dash dice:

Rainbown vas por buen camino, dentro de poco estarás a mi nivel.

Twilight dice:

Al menos yo si se cocinar y pintar.

Celestia interrumpe diciendo:

Cocinar tal vez pero sabes por qué te adquirí como estudiante.

Twilight confundida dice:

¿Creo que era por mi potencial mágico?

Celestia dice:

Digamos que tienes un talento artístico similar al mío.

Twilight dice:

Pero te encantaba que les mandara mis dotes artísticas a algunos nobles.

Twilight hace cálculos de las muertes más importantes de los últimos 10 años y se da cuenta de la atroz verdad.

Celestia dice:

Correcto, eres la asesina más joven de la historia y con más muertes en Ecuestria.

Twilight asustada dice:

Pero fueron solo unos nobles que no te agradaban.

Celestia dice:

Digamos que reserve unas pinturas para la guerra contra los leonados.

Twilight dice:

¿Cual guerra?

Celestia dice:

¡Exacto!

Luna dice:

Mi hermana le enseno bien.

Pero Rainbown a partir de mañana serás mi estudiante de gastronomía.

Rainbown suspira diciendo:

No puedo empeorar.

Flutershy ya se había desmayado del impacto, Rarity le había seguido acostada en un sofá.

Apple Jack dice:

Que Dios tenga compasión de mí.

Pinkie dice:

Hurra más comida gratis.

Así este momento se conoció como el legado diabólico.

Por todas las eras se temió el regreso de la envenenadora multicolor y la artista crepuscular.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Habían pasado unos meses...

Big mac seguía preparándose con la ayuda de Twilight, blue blood se acostumbraba a la maravillosa vida de estar casado con 10 esposas (un infierno en la vida) y Rainbown se preparaba para la maternidad (su relación son soarin se fortalecía).

Por otro lado Rainbown semanalmente elevaba su habilidad de gastronomía con la tutoría de luna y Twilight (con mucha persuasión de Celestia) comenzó a desarrollar su sentido artístico con su maestra la princesa Celestia.

Pero dentro de poco el gran refrán (un gran poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad) será puesto a prueba.

Mientras tanto una nación bélica se preparaba para la lucha contra Ecuestria, aquella nación se conformaba inicialmente con seres bípedos, robustos y con dos cuernos (la nación de minotauros), la nación se especializaba en el arte de la guerra.

Colosus (minotauro robusto con cicatrices) jefe principal de las tribus minotauros dice:

Es una infame burla a nuestros ancestros, es hora de recuperar nuestra tierra.

Lucky asesor del jefe (líder de los minotauros) con sabiduría y suerte en sus planes e estrategias dice:

Pero suponen ser Deidades, incluso el de la guerra.

Colosus se burla diciendo:

Ja, Dioses, no me hagas reír.

Lucky dice:

Pero dicen que tienen al Dios de la guerra, ¡incluso lo llaman el guerrero carmesí!

Colosus dice:

Ante mi nadie puede vencerme.

Lucky dice:

Si estas tan empeñado en matarlos, te servirán las ballestas de la noche, gracias a innumerables ciclos he logrado reunir un par de las armas que se dicen pueden matar a un inmortal e ¡incluso a un dios!

Colosus dice:

Agradezco su colaboración, siempre me has ayudado.

Lucky dice:

La suerte ayuda, ¡pero las armas perduran! y en muchos casos ¡definen!

Colosus dice:

Yo que haría sin mi mano derecha, ja, ja, ja.

Lucky piensa:

Ojala espero que no sea real (dios de la guerra).

Mientras tanto en el infernal estudio de Twilight, big mac estornuda.

Twilight dice:

Salud Principe big mac.

Un coro en las sombras se escuchaba rey.

Twilight dice:

Bueno rey.

Big mac dice:

No era nada y deja de llamarme príncipe o rey que no me gusta.

Twilight dice:

No siempre podrás evadir tus responsabilidades y en un futuro tendrás que asumir las obligaciones con tu reino.

Big mac dice:

Pero...

Twilight interrumpe diciendo:

Obligaciones no son solamente con la reina (procreación), también tienes deberes con tus súbditos y además controlas un elemental.

Big mac dice:

¿Elemental?

Twilight dice:

¡La guerra!

Big mac dice:

Es cierto y ¿cuál es la importancia de tener un elemental?

Twilight dice:

Un elemental es aquel que controla una acción, un hecho o una realidad.

Big mac dice:

Entonces, ¿qué hace la princesa Celestia?

Twilight dice:

Ella controla un objeto relacionado a un hecho, este representa calor y vida, pero también es el elemental del fuego, si mi mentora la princesa Celestia no controlara sus emociones viviríamos en un infierno, si es que todavía estuviéramos vivos.

Big mac dice:

Mi elemental es la guerra y representaría el conflicto inter-entra especies, ¿pero no sé qué más representa?

Twilight dice:

También representa la ira y el descontrol.

Big mac dice:

Pero yo controlo mis emociones.

Twilight dice:

Seguro, ¿te acuerdas de discord?

Big mac balbucea diciendo:

Pero...

Twilight dice:

O Tirek?

Big mac dice:

Bueno, ya entendí.

Twilight dice:

Aunque no entiendo que son esas llamas negras, sentí magia extraña.

Big mac dice:

¡Tampoco lo sé!, de hecho yo me preguntaba yo mismo.

Twilight dice:

Me darías una muestra de la llama.

Big mac dice:

Entiendo, tratare de usarlo.

Big mac comienza a recordar la furia de hechos pasados y saca una pequeña llama de su daga.

Twilight rápidamente coge un frasco tomando una parte de llama ocurra y dice:

Eso era todo, dentro de una semana estarán los resultados.

Big mac dice:

¡Bueno sigamos con mi tortura!

Twilight dice:

Hey ni que fuera un demonio.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo el gobernante supremo dice:

Entonces postulas a Twilight para el próximo infierno.

Un diablillo dice:

He visto su habilidad de tortura, incluso tiene una de las 7 maldiciones.

Gobernante pregunta:

¿Cuál?

Diablillo dice:

¡El arte mortal!

Gobernante recordando su aprendiz (Celestia) dice:

¡Mi estudiante le ha ensenado bien!

Diablillo dice:

Espero con ansias el círculo infernal (biblioteca de la desesperación)

Unas jóvenes almas some podían estremecerse de un terrible mal que se acercaba.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca real Twilight estornudaba.

Big mac dice:

Cogerás un resfriado.

Twilight dice:

Me lo abras pegado, ok tu ganas, mañana seguiremos con las acciones tributarias de la corona.

Big mac dice:

Oh!, ¡poderosa maestra!, ¡gracias por un momento de libertad!

Twilight dice:

¡No seas tan exagerado!

Big mac dice:

Lo dice la Alicorn que sueña con libros.

Twilight de mal humor dice:

Nos vemos, ¡esperare con ansias la próxima clase!

Big mac dice:

¡Oh ten piedad de mí!

Twilight trata de responder, pero antes big mac se escabulle en el palacio.

Twilight riendo dice:

Ja, ja, ya comenzare a preparar la clase.

Dentro del inframundo el gobernante supremo dice:

Excelente elección, ya comenzare con los preparativos.

Diablillo dice:

¿Cuál será su disponibilidad?

Gobernante del inframundo dice:

Creo que son unos pocos días al mes será suficiente.

Diablillo dice:

¡Creo que son demasiados!

Gobernante dice:

Tal maestría, tanta habilidad.

¡Servo manda la petición ya!

Diablillo con respeto dice:

Como guste mi señor.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Dentro de la sala del trono, un asesor apresuradamente llevaba una carta y grita:

Es urgente su alteza ¡ya vienen!

Celestia dice:

Y ahora, ¿qué es?

Asesor dice:

Los minotauros han declarado la guerra contra Ecuestria.

Celestia se hace un facehoof y dice:

Otra vez, ¡nunca aprenden!

Asesor dice:

Activamos el código M.

Celestia dice:

Excelente, que la operación M comience.

Mientras tanto Twilight indagaba una carta de origen desconocido.

Twilight dice:

Ese rastro de magia nunca lo he visto, para saberlo tendré que abrirlo.

Twilight abre el sobre y lee:

Portadora y Alicorn de la magia Twilight Sparkle.

Sus habilidades son de mucha ayuda para nosotros y solicitamos sus servicios del proceso de adquisición de conocimientos (profesora).

Por ende les pedimos de la forma más cordial el préstamo de sus facultades una vez al mes, por otra parte encontrara que la paga es favorable.

Agrademos su atención prestada

Atentamente

GdI

En caso de estar interesada solo tiene que escribir acepto al respaldo de la carta.

Twilight infantil dice:

Por fin alguien aprecias mis habilidades de enseñanza, aunque no lo hago por el dinero, sino por la gratificante labor de ¡maestra!

Twilight sin reconsiderarlo firma acepto y seguido se quema la hoja.

Twilight dice:

¿Que paso?

Seguido unos segundos otra carta aparece y Twilight intrigada por el sistema de entrega (similar al de Spike) abre el nuevo sobre.

Carta dice:

Agradecemos su pronta respuesta y estamos encantados para comenzar a trabajar con vosotros.

Anexamos unos pasaportes del viaje, el tren sale a media noche todos 6 de cada mes.

Twilight dice:

Excelente la próxima semana comenzare con mi labor de ¡maestra!

Lo que no sabía Twilight es que un día en Ecuestria era un mes en el inframundo.

Una semana más tarde...

Los dos ejércitos estaban frente a frente, por un lado los ecuestres con aliados grifos y al otro los minotauros con aliados perros diamantes.

Celestia en voz baja dice:

Aun no puedo creer que fallara.

Luna dice:

Obvio, la misma táctica no funcionara para siempre.

Celestia dice:

Pero era ¡perfecta!

Big mac interrumpe diciendo:

Dejen de pelarse entre ustedes, en tanto dentro de poco comenzara el combate.

Celestia dice:

¿Dónde está mi fidelísima estudiante?

Big mac dice:

Ella Me comento que consiguió un trabajo o algo así.

Luna dice:

No necesita trabajar, prácticamente es de la realeza.

Big mac dice:

Pero ella dijo algo sobre el deber de profesora.

Celestia dice:

¿Pero quién la habrá contratado?

Mientras tanto en el inframundo...

En la biblioteca infernal Twilight hacia un examen...

Un alma penante (disfrazada de pony) trataba de hacer Tampa, pero rápidamente es descubierto por Twilight y dice:

Creo que alguien necesita que recordéis por qué uno ¡no debe hacer trampa!

Alma en pena dice:

¡Piedad por favor!

Twilight dice:

Tranquilo solo nos divertiremos con el código del estudiante.

El alma en pena solo puede tragar.

Más tarde se escucharon alaridos en todo el inframundo.

Gobernante supremo del inframundo dice:

Hice bien en contratarla, no había escuchado gritos de esa calidad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Diablillo dice:

Es correcto amo, pero como podrás seguir engañando a Twilight simulando una escuela en el inframundo.

Gobernante supremo del inframundo dice:

Tengo mis formas.

Mientras tanto en una fiera guerra con los minotauros...

Big mac pregunta:

¿Ya puedo entrar?

Celestia dice:

Aun no, solo espera el momento indicado.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Cuál es el momento?

Luna dice:

¡Cuando se muestre el líder!

Pasados una cierta cantidad de tiempo colosus sale al frente y guía a su pueblo a una batalla sin cuartel.

Ansioso big mac se lanza diciendo:

Por fin, ¡ya me estaba aburriendo!

Mientras Celestia está ocupada comandando, luna trataba de detener a big mac, pero ya era muy tarde.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

30 minutos habían transcurrido desde el ingreso de mac y colosus dice:

¡Ya es hora!

Lucky su asesor afirma:

¡Ya están listas!

Rápidamente colosus carga la ballesta más grande y la más pequeña se la otorga a lucky, este último dice:

Pero señor yo no soy un combatiente, soy más un estratega.

Colosus dice:

Solo alguien de confianza puede empuñar esta arma, comprenderás que tengo plena confianza en voz.

Lucky dice:

Gracias, no lo defraudare.

Colosus dice:

Pero del rojo me encargo yo.

Lucky dice:

Seguro dicen que él es un ¡Dios!

Colosus dice:

Cuando acabe con el solo dirán que fue un montón de carne.

Lucky veía el desastre del guerrero carmesí e interiormente pensaba:

¡Ten piedad de mí!

Colosus al ver que un pony/Alicorn rojo masacraba a sus súbditos decidió arreglar cuentas con él.

Big mac seguía matando a diestra y siniestra con múltiples combos de sus dagas, pero el guerrero carmesí no se había percatado que colosus le apuntaba con la ballesta oscura.

En ese mismo instante pasaron muchas cosas, colosus disparo su fecha, la princesa de la noche (luna) trataba de salvar a mac y big mac rompía el cráneo de un comandante minotauro.

Luna solo podía gritar:

¡Cuidado mac!

Celestia desvió la vista al suceso y solo podía ver con horror como una flecha negra entraba en el pecho de mac.

Big mac solo podía gritar de agonía, en tanto la flecha que había penetrado en el centro de su pecho se diluía en un veneno capaz de matar a un inmortal.

Celestia dijo:

¡No!

Mientras tanto colosus reía triunfalmente y lucky suspiraba diciendo:

Menos mal que ya termino.

Luna rápidamente se acercaba al cuerpo de mac que gritaba y se retorcía de dolor.

Luna llorando dice:

Es mi culpa, ojala mi celos no me hubieran cegado y nunca hubiera creado esas armas de nightmare Moon.

En el cuerpo de big mac la flecha entraba a su torrente sanguíneo desintegrando a cualquier célula, órgano vital y no vital; rápidamente la vida de mac sucumbía y el órgano más cercano a la herida (corazón) se degradaba a tal punto de corroer las paredes externas.

Finalmente la existencia del joven guerrero era rápidamente eliminada, dejando así una abertura de lado a lado donde era el corazón de mac.

Luna solo podía sollozar, colosus de mofaba de su victoria dejando a Celestia acercarse al cuerpo de mac para acompañar a su hermana en la pérdida del joven Alicorn.

Dentro de mac solo existía una oscuridad inmensa y un pensamiento cobraba razón ¡venganza!

Colosus al ver tan favorablemente a las cogobernantes en su duelo, se disponía a matarlas, pero lucky se acerca diciendo:

Ya probaste su punto, no hay necesidad de matarlas.

Colosus dice:

Ja, este mundo solo necesita a un gobernante y quien decida el destino de este mundo seré yo ¡el gran colosus asesino de Dioses!

Colosus rápidamente apuntaba al Alicorn multicolor, pero antes de disparar una enorme presión inundaba el campo de batalla.

Colosus dice:

¿Que es esa sensación?, ciento que pesara como mil toneladas.

Lucky dice:

Creo que despertamos a un ser temible.

Luna y Celestia se disponen a ver con gran asombro, como una columna de luz negra-carmesí se elevaba varios miles de metros donde se suponía era el cuerpo de mac.

Luna dice:

¿Mac?

Celestia dice:

Imposible se suponía ser un arma capaz de matar inmortales.

Dentro del pilar de luz big mac pensaba en muchas cosas; sus yeguas, sus hijos, su familia, su ira contra sus enemigos y sobre todo ¡la venganza por quien le disparo de espaldas!

Rápidamente la presencia se oscurecía y big mac tomaba forma.

Finalmente la luz ceso dejando un ser monstruoso:

La forma era similar a big mac robusto y muy en forma, además de las alas negras con llamas carmesí cuatro alas brotaron de él, dos esqueléticas y dos de un fuego ocurro profundo, por otra parte alrededor de su cara se había formado una máscara blanca con líneas rojas y negras, además uno de los ojos verdes de mac tomaron forma de un pentagrama y el otro tomo forma del ojo de un dragón, por otra parte el pecho de mac yacía una coraza negra con líneas carmesí que se unían al hueco (labrado por el veneno que habitaba en la flecha oscura) y por ultimo sus cuatro extremidades tenían cadenas amarillas y en su pesuña derecha yacía una katana negra.

Por un momento la batalla se había detenido, todos los ponys, minotauros, perros diamante y uno que otro grifo (aliados de Celestia por temor del arte demoniaco) miraban con temor la nueva forma de big mac, finalmente el temible ser lanzo un grito desgarrador haciendo que los huesos tiemblen y los vivos sucumban de terror, colosus sintió miedo, instintivamente los dos ejércitos se estaban retirando, Celestia y luna cogían una copia de seguridad.

Pasado un minuto el infierno se desato, los gritos y alaridos se escuchaban hasta los confines más profundos de la tierra, este hecho hizo preguntar al gobernante del inframundo si algún torturador diabólico llego a la superficie, por otra parte las cogobernantes miraban con varios sentimientos desagradables como el ejército de minotauros lentamente sucumbía al descontrol de mac.

Lucky desesperadamente disparaba a big mac las flechas, pero estas eran absorbidas por el hueco de mac, colosus estupefacto decía:

¡Que he hecho!

En menos de una hora el ejército de miles de minotauros y perros diamante eran solo trozos de carne.

Celestia dice:

Hay algo extraño.

Luna dice:

Que es hermana, yo solo veo trozos de carne.

Celestia dice:

No hay ni una sola muerte de nuestras filas por parte de mac.

Luna se dispone a mirar como sus soldados están orinados del temor, pero ninguno está muerto.

Luna dice:

Es cierto, aunque están prácticamente muertos del susto, no hay ninguna baja.

Celestia dice:

¡Aún se puede salvar!

Luna dice:

Llama a zecora y crisálida, ellas son las únicas que pueden domarlo.

Mientras tanto big mac solo veía con indiferencia el campo de batalla, pasados una hora dos yeguas llegaron al lugar.

Zecora dice:

Que paso princesa.

Celestia dice:

Big mac ha perdido la razón, pero aún no ha matado a ningún pony.

Crisálida ve el campo y vomita.

Luna comenta:

Ni siquiera la reina changeling soporta la vista.

Crisálida dice:

Al menos mis hijos tienen más temple.

Afirmando la respuesta de crisálida, después de la trasformación de big mac los hijos yacían en formación inmóviles al lado del ejército ecuestre.

Zecora lentamente y crisálida recuperada, se acercan a mac.

Zecora dice:

¿Cómo estas cariño?

Crisálida con risa nerviosa dice:

Ya es hora de volver amor.

Big mac solo gira la cabeza y se desploma, rápidamente zecora lo sostiene en su regazo y crisálida apoya su pecho.

Instantáneamente la armadura, alas de fuego y mascara se deshace en miles de pedazos reuniéndose en una espiral que impacta el hueco de big mac, la abertura es inmediatamente sellada y las heridas de mac se curan.

Celestia dice:

¡Que interesante!, regeneración instantánea.

Luna dice:

Tú lo has dicho, pero lo más inusual es la regeneración de órganos vitales, ni siquiera un demonio es capaz de curar una herida de esa índole.

Celestia dice:

Es mejor volver a casa.

El último hecho fue conocido como la danza del demonio carmesí.

Celestia escribe:

Y así fue como la nación minotauro pacíficamente fue acogida por Ecuestria.

Luna dice:

¿Que estás haciendo cely?

Celestia dice:

No es nada hermanita, solo me encuentro escribiendo los registros de la batalla.

Luna dice:

Ok, nos vemos en la cena.

(Resumen de sobrevivientes:

Sobrevivientes ecuestres y aliados 75%

Sobrevivientes minotauros y aliados enemigos 0%.

Digamos que la suerte de lucky tenía fecha de caducidad)


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Big mac comenzaba entrar en conciencia y exclama con pereza:

Uh, que buen sueño.

Big mac logra visualizar un patrón de rayas y dice:

Amor, ¿qué haces aquí?

Zecora medio dormida comienza a balbucear:

No, mac.

Big mac sacude a su esposa haciéndola despertar.

Big mac dice:

Zera, despierta.

Zecora finalmente despierta y dice:

Cariño ¡estás bien!

Big mac dice:

¿Que paso?

Zecora dice:

No te acuerdas.

Big mac dice:

¿De qué?

Zecora dice:

Cuál fue tu último recuerdo.

Big mac dice:

Estaba en medio de la lucha y sentí un dolor en el pecho.

Big mac rápidamente se mira el pecho y exclama:

¡Fue solo un sueño!

Zecora nerviosamente dice:

Cierto, mejor descansa.

Mientras tanto Twilight regresa a Canterlot y mira las secuelas de un combate exclamando:

¿Que paso aquí?, pareciera que estuviéramos en guerra.

Un soldado dice:

Con su permiso alteza, ¡estábamos!

Twilight dice:

Tengo que reunirme con mi maestra.

Más tarde en el castillo Twilight entra con furia diciendo:

Maestra, ¿qué ha pasado?

Celestia indiferente dice:

Una guerra con los minotauros.

Twilight dice:

Una guerra, entonces hay que armar al ejército, hacer estrategias y estudiar al enemigo.

Celestia harta dice:

Basta Twilight, ya se acabó.

Twilight dice:

Pero solo me fui unos días.

Celestia dice:

Bueno, ya paso todo, desde ahora Ecuestria acoge a los minotauros bajo su protección.

Twilight dice:

¿Pero el ejército enemigo?

Celestia explotando por varias causales (big mac) dice:

¡Ya no existe!

Twilight dice:

Pero según mi estudio los minotauros se definen por el combate y son muchos.

Celestia dice:

Si y ahora son un montón de carne.

Twilight horrorizada dice:

Usaste el gran Solaris.

Celestia dice:

Me temo que no.

Twilight dice:

Entonces quien es capaz de matar tantos en solo un día.

El recuerdo de la masacre hace estremecer a Celestia, ella dice:

No te gustaría saberlo, lo único bueno es que él está de nuestro lado.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Acaso fue el hermano de Apple Jack?

Luna entra a la sala y dice:

No siguas torturando a mi hermana Twilight, son demasiadas cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Twilight dice:

Pero, ¿fue big mac?

Luna dice:

Si, fue el.

Celestia dice:

El tema es muy delicado, es mejor que sea un secreto.

Twilight dice:

Entiendo, pasare a darle una visita.

Guardia dice:

De casualidad ¿eres cercana al guerrero carmesí?

Twilight dice:

Algo similar, soy su maestra.

Mientras Twilight se retiraba del lugar, el guardia queda atónito pensando:

Su maestra, ¡Dios ten piedad de mí!

Luna dice:

Por amor a todo lo bueno no le digas nada, creo que sufre amnesia temporal.

Twilight dice:

Está bien, pero más tarde quiero una explicación.

Finalmente Twilight se va dejando a Celestia en un mar de lágrimas.

Luna se acerca a consolar a su hermana y dice:

Ya paso cely.

Celestia dice:

Pero es mi culpa.

Luna dice:

Al contrario si no hubiera creado esas armas como light mare Moon, no hubiera despertado tan temible ser.

Celestia dice:

Lo siento, si te hubiera escuchado hace mil años, no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

Luna dice:

Te perdono hermana.

Las dos hermanas trataron de sanar sus heridas en el alma con sus lágrimas.

(Gracias a ese joven soldado toda Ecuestria se enteró de lo sucedido y se inició el temor "maestra del demonio")


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Habían pasado unos días y Celestia seguía evadiendo a su fidelísima estudiante y la aparente normalidad había regresado a Ecuestria, pero un sentimiento prevalecía.

Big mac pregunta:

Twilight, ¿porque siento temor en sus ojos?

Twilight pregunta:

¿De quién estamos hablando?

Big mac dice:

Mayormente de los soldados y algunos ponys, por ejemplo ayer una empleada dejo caer mi merienda y casi se muere del susto.

Twilight dice:

No eres solo tú.

Big mac pregunta:

¿A ti también?

Twilight dice:

Si, ¿pero no sé porque?

Big mac dice:

¡Necesitamos respuestas!

Twilight dice:

¡Ya es hora de que mi maestra me diga la verdad!

Así los dos alicorns fueron hacia las cámaras reales de Celestia.

En las cámaras un guardia dice:

Tienes visita su alteza.

Celestia dice:

¿Quién es?

Antes de responder el guardia los dos alicorns interrumpen.

Twilight dice:

Maestra ya es hora.

Celestia dice:

Esperaba tener más tiempo.

Big mac dice:

¿Entonces?

Celestia dice:

Mientras tanto tomen asiento y guardias llamen a mi hermana.

Más tarde todos reunidos (zecora, hijos de mac y crisálida)

Celestia pregunta:

¿Hasta dónde te acuerdas mac?

Big mac dice:

Estaba luchando y en algún momento sentí un dolor en el pecho.

Luna dice:

Ese dolor fue causado por un arma que hace mil años, fabricada por mi pesuña.

Twilight dice:

¿Cuando eras light mare Moon?

Luna dice:

Es verdad y me duele decir que todo lo ocurrido es culpa mía.

Big mac dice:

¿Que hace esa arma?

Celestia dice:

Es una especie de ballesta que forma flechas mágicas.

Twilight temiendo la respuesta, pregunta:

¿Que hacen las flechas?

Luna dice:

Matar a un inmortal.

Zecora horrorizada dice:

Entonces big mac podría morir.

Celestia comenta:

De hecho lo estuvo.

Big mac dice:

Pero yo estoy vivo.

Luna dice:

Aun no me lo explico.

Celestia dice:

Al parecer el hecho tan traumático libero tu potencial.

Big mac dice:

¿Potencial?

Celestia dice:

Mientras big mac estaba parcialmente muerto, donde sus órganos eran corroídos por el veneno, en especial su corazón que dejo un hueco donde yacía este.

Al escuchar big mac mira su pecho y siente algo distinto.

Celestia dice:

¡Exacto!, tu antiguo corazón ya no existe.

Big mac dice:

Pero.

Luna dice:

Déjala terminar.

Celestia continúa diciendo:

Te convertiste en un ser de inimaginable poder, un poder tan oscuro, vil y despiadado.

Tomaste forma de un señor demoniaco de la más grande casta.

Twilight interrumpe diciendo:

Por eso decían que era la maestra de un demonio.

Celestia procede a detallar su aspecto anteriormente mac.

Crisálida dice:

¡Imponente!

Zecora dice:

Pensé que era una ilusión.

Twilight dice:

Interesante, la capacidad de regeneración es proporcional al poder demoniaco.

Celestia dice:

Pero lo más temible fue la devastación del enemigo.

Big mac dice:

Como murieron.

Celestia dice:

Algunos con tu anterior forma de matanza con la katana, otros por desangramiento y los últimos de agonía inmensurable.

Big mac solo puede sentirse peor y pregunta:

¿Qué fue lo peor?

Luna dice:

Cuando tomaste toda la sangre de los caídos y la absorbiste mediante tu abertura en el pecho.

Celestia dice:

Pero gracias a alguna razón no mataste a ningún ecuestre o aliado.

Zecora dice:

Entonces todavía tenía redención, por esa causa me mandaste a llamar.

Celestia dice:

Tenía una corazonada.

Luna dice:

Aunque es extraño.

Celestia dice:

Por estas y más circunstancias big mac te queda prohibido el uso de tus poderes de nivel infernal y supremo.

Big mac dice:

Pero solo me quedaran mis dagas.

Luna complementa diciendo:

Y sin usar el fuego oscuro.

Twilight dice:

Es por tu bien, no existe garantía de que puedas regresar.

Big mac decade dice:

Ok.

Twilight dice:

Ahora tenemos más tiempo para seguir tus estudios.

Crisálida dice:

Modo cerebrito activado.

Celestia con voz de burla dice:

Mi fidelísima estudiante digamos que posee determinación en la labor del aprendizaje, apropósito.

Celestia por curiosidad pregunta:

Twilight, ¿dónde estás dando clases?

Twilight dice:

En una escuela un poco distante, pareciera que he pasado un mes allí.

Luna dice:

Pero te fuiste poco más de un día.

Celestia dice:

Y ¿quién es el director?

Twilight dice:

Un tal, GdI.

Celestia piensa:

¡Entonces el título es el correcto!

Luna dice:

Entiendo.

Luna solo piensa:

¡Pobres almas!

Twilight dice:

¿Qué pasa?, porque están tan pensativas.

Celestia dice:

Cosas de la realeza.

Luna nerviosamente dice:

Si, de la realeza.

Celestia dice:

Y firmaste algún contrato.

Twilight dice:

Algo similar, solo escribir acepto, lo raro es que no decía hasta cuándo.

Celestia y luna piensan:

¡Mierda!

Mientras tanto en el infierno.

El gran gobernante infernal dice:

¡Como son los resultados!

Diablillo asesor dice:

Aumento la productividad 6 veces.

Gobernante inframundo dice:

¡Excelente!

(Próxima: big mac y Twilight mejorando su reputación)


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

**REPUTACION**

Big mac pregunta:

Maestra, ¿cómo podría mejorar mi reputación?

Twilight responde:

Existen muchas formas y yo también debería.

Más tarde en el trono.

Celestia dice:

Según tengo entendido quieren unos días libres para mejorar su reputación.

Twilight con ojos adorables dice:

¿Podemos?

Celestia responde:

Solo debían pedirlo, además saldrías de tu obsesión por un tiempo.

Twilight dice:

Hey!, no soy obsesiva.

Celestia dice:

Por decreto real la redención será posible.

Más tarde ese día la familia Apple y Twilight se dirigían a Ponyville para mejorar su reputación.

En el castillo luna dice:

Eres tan mala hermana, nuestros ponys están demasiado nerviosos/asustados para recibirlos.

Celestia dice:

Esa es la mejor parte, nos disfrazaremos e entraremos en el pueblo logrando así ver sus expresiones.

Luna dice:

Cuenta con migo, querida hermana.

Celestia dice:

Son pequeñas cosas que valen la vida.

Luna dice:

Y algunas bromas.

Celestia dice:

No te pases.

Luna dice:

Tranquila, además ¿cuándo me he pasado con las bromas?

Celestia dice:

¿Cuantas referencias deseas?

Luna dice:

Y ¡tú me ayudaras!

Celestia dice:

Entonces apruebo tus acciones.

Proseguido las dos hermanas se echaron a reír.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo un ser de infinito poder infernal leía un informe:

Interesante, un nuevo lord demoniaco, hace demasiado tiempo no pasaba, debería ponerlo a prueba.

(Inserte risa diabólica de ultratumba)

Tiempo posterior gracias a las carrosas reales, la esposa, hijos de mac y los dos jóvenes príncipes se encontraban en el castillo de Twilight.

Big mac pregunta:

¿No deberías poner guardias?

Twilight dice:

No creo, el deber de una princesa es estar cerca de los súbditos.

Big mac dice:

Pero con los grandes sucesos, ¿estas segura?

Twilight nerviosa dice:

Bueno, tal vez unos cuantos.

Big mac dice:

Como desee maestra, propongo poner a mis hijos.

Twilight dice:

¿No serán intimidantes?

Big mac con sarcasmo dice:

¡Parte changelings!

Twilight dice:

Ya entendí, tus hijos serán de mucha ayuda.

Mientras tanto Pinkie tenía una crisis existencial:

Uno, dos, cientos, miles, tengo tantos ponys que dar la bienvenida a Ponyville.

Crisálida dice:

No es necesario, es un dolor darle nombres, peor sería una fiesta para cada uno, además cada mes nacen más.

Pinkie dice:

¡Eres una súper madre!

Crisálida dice:

Solo son mis genes, cuando lleguen a cierta cantidad no podre reproducirme y necesitare una sucesora.

Pinkie dice:

Solucionado, ¡una gran fiesta para todos!

Big mac en la sala del trono de Twilight (con seis tronos)

Big mac pregunta:

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Twilight dice:

¡Mi amiga Rarity nos puede ayudar!

Big mac dice:

Si tú lo dices, apropósito porque no están aquí todas tus amigas y mi hermana.

Twilight dice:

Ahora que lo dices todas mencionaron que estaban ocupadas.

Más tarde al frente de la boutique.

Big mac dice:

Me siguen teniendo miedo.

Twilight dice:

Si, la mayoría nos da una sonrisa nerviosa.

Twilight golpea la puerta, se escucha una voz femenina:

¡Ya voy querido!

Al salir la fusionista con risa falsa dice:

Que milagro verlos por acá.

Twilight dice:

Rarity necesitamos tu habilidad con los ponys.

Raer dice:

¿Ayuda?

Big mac dice:

Si, debido a los sucesos pasados la mayoría de ponys me temen.

Twilight dice:

¡Nos temen!

Rarity deja caer su máscara y dice:

Es cierto, incluso yo te tengo miedo.

Twilight dice:

Es exagerado mencionar que soy la maestra del demonio, la maestra malévola o la maestra de la agonía.

Rarity pregunta:

¿Te has visto en una sesión de estudios?

Big mac comenta:

Es demencial, incluso tenebrosa.

Twilight dice:

No es para tanto, incluso ahora enseño una vez al mes a un grupo de estudiantes.

Big mac dice:

Entonces ¿nos ayudaras?

Rarity dice:

Con el mayor de los gustos, ¡mis príncipes!

Big mac refunfuña diciendo:

Aun no me gusta ese título.

Rarity dice:

¿Rey?

Big mac dice:

Nop.

Rarity dice:

¿Guerrero carmesí?

Big mac responded:

Nop.

Rarity pregunta:

¿Portador de la muerte?

Big mac dice:

Nop.

Rarity dice:

¿Señor de las hordas oscuras o señor demoniaco?

Big mac y twilight refuting divined:

No ¡de ninguna manera!

Rarity dice:

Pero eres más que un pony ordinario y tú también Twilight.

Twilight dice:

Pero siempre seré la bibliotecaria unicornio.

Rarity dice:

Y la portadora de la maldición artística, maestra del infortunio, Alicorn de la magia y maestra de la desesperación.

Twilight dice:

Ya entendí, sigamos con nuestra mejora de reputación, comenzando con Ponyville.

Mientras tanto en las sombras un unicornio azul turquesa (luna) dice:

¡Es un clásico!

Un Pegaso amarillo (Celestia) dice:

Me lo enseño discord y es muy útil con los nobles.

De repente Pinkie aparece por detrás diciendo:

Una buena broma, ¡pero se puede mejorar!

Luna se asusta diciendo:

¿De dónde saliste?

Pinkie dice:

No te alarmes princesa de la noche, donde hay una broma siempre estará tu ¡tía Pinkie!

Luna dice:

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Celestia dice:

No intentes saberlo, mi querida estudiante trato de darle sentido y casi enloquece.

Luna dice:

No preguntare más, apropósito sabes algo que nos pueda servir.

Pinkie dice:

Solo espera y veras.

Celestia con temor dice:

Pandemónium ¡el fin ha llegado!

Más tarde con el creciente temor de los ciudadanos gracias a ciertos infortunios.

Twilight dice:

Aún no sé qué ha paso.

Rarity dice:

¡Pareciera que el destino está en contra de nosotros!

Big mac dice:

Solo he empeorado la situación.

Desde un lugar cercano provenían tres risas burlonas.

Celestia dice:

¡Pinkie eres la mejor!

Luna dice:

Serias de mucha ayuda en la corte.

Celestia dice:

Le pondrás picante a las aburridas sesiones de la cámara.

Pinkie dice:

Cuenta con migo.

Mientras tanto los representantes, nobles y congresistas ubicados en distintos lugares de Canterlot e Ecuestria sentían un frio creciente en todo su organismo.

En otro lugar un ser de inmenso poder oscuro decía:

El legado del pie ha regresado, temed ¡el apocalipsis se acerca!

Mientras tanto un pony fiestero Llamado sándwich pensaba:

Ya es hora de que unamos nuestros destinos, mi adorada Pinkie.

En otro lugar soarin tenía una cena con su amor Rainbown Dash.

Soarin dice:

¿Que te ha parecido la cena?

Rainbown dice:

Delicioso, pero no es un poco lujoso.

Soarin se arrodilla y dice:

Rainbown siempre te he amado, además de circunstancias imprevistas has llevado mi hijo en tu vientre, he adquirido cierto afecto por ti, me gustaría que uniésemos los lazos y te propongo:

¿Te casarías con migo?

Rainbown entra en lágrimas y dice:

¡Acepto!

El salón entra en aplausos y la joven pareja se da un profundo beso de compromiso.

En otro lugar una pareja poco convencional estaba presente.

Flutershy dice:

¿Te gusto él te?

Iron Will dice:

Todo lo que prepares es un manjar para mí.

Flutershy dice:

Creo que alguien necesita una recompensa.

Iron Will dice:

Como desees mi amada.

Mientras tanto Apple Jack tenía un encuentro casual con Spike (un poco más grande).

Spike dice:

Me alegro haber superado el flechazo que tenía con Rarity.

Apple Jack dice:

¡Pensar que nuestro some pony especial estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba!

Spike dice:

Si no hubiera sido por la guerra con los minotauros, no hubiera descubierto mi amor por ti.

Regresando a Twilight.

Rarity Miraba a Twilight sonrojándose.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Pasa algo Rarity?

Rarity dice:

No es nada, solo estaba pensando.

Rarity solo pensaba en las mil y un posiciones del pony Sutra con un flanco perteneciente a una Alicorn morada.

Dentro de los cimientos del mundo una voz decía:

Los destinos se unen, poderes convergerán y ¡el universo sufrirá cambios trascendentales!


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Había pasado un tiempo, se había acercaba día corazones y cascos.

Twilight y mac trataban de mejorar las relaciones con sus súbditos, pero aun seguía siendo inútil, en tanto los pobres ponys estaban aterrorizados de ellos a excepción de los más allegados y una cierto unicornio blanca.

Mientras tanto en la boutique, Rarity se preparaba para una reunión informal con su enamorada (Twilight no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba).

Twilight dice:

Mi amiga esta rara y hace tiempo que no veo a mi ayudante.

Big mac dice:

Creo que debería ir con mi esposa, en tanto hoy es un día especial.

Twilight dice:

Entiendo, solo iré a ver a Rarity.

Big mac dice:

¡Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita!

Twilight enojada dice:

No es una cita, ni siquiera tengo pensamientos de esa índole.

Big mac saliendo dice:

Pero creo que tu amiga tal vez los tenga.

Twilight dice:

¡Que no es eso!

Pero big mac ya no se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rainbown.

Soarin dice:

La próxima semana me iré de gira.

Rainbown melosa dice:

Pero te quería tener un poco más.

Soarin dice:

¿Quién iba a pensar que serias tan romántica y femenina?

Rainbown dice:

Pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Soarin dice:

Mis labios están sellados.

Rainbown dice:

Aunque no hemos decidido donde criar a nuestro hijo.

Soarin dice:

Mi apartamento es muy pequeño.

Rainbown dice:

Y mi casa está llena de reporteros, ¡que fastidio!

Soarin dice:

Deberíamos venderlas y comprar algo más adecuado.

Rainbown dice:

Es una buena idea amor.

En otro lugar Pinkie tenía una reunión con sándwich.

Pinkie dice:

¿Que es sándwich?, ¿acaso una sorpresa?

Sándwich dice:

Ya sabes que te quiero.

Pinkie dice:

Tontico, ¡yo quiero a todos mis amigos!

Sándwich dice:

Yo tengo un aprecio especial con vos.

Pinkie (en calor) dice:

Menos palabras y más diversión.

Así dos almas alegres forjaron una unión indestructible.

Mientras tanto en el granero.

Spike dice:

Necesito un descanso, hace tiempo que no veo a Twilight.

Apple Jack (cachonda) dice:

Aun no podrás escapar de mí, te exprimiré hasta la última gota.

Por otra parte, En una cabaña solo se escuchaban una variedad de gemidos de un toro y un muy caliente Pegaso.

Iron Will dice:

No sabía que los pegados fueran tan elásticos.

Flutershy responde:

Espero no haber traumatizado a mis animalitos.

En una esquina, un conejo blanco llamado ángel se encontraba acorralado por un grupo de conejitas muy necesitadas, pasado un tiempo el pobre ángel fue arrasado por un desenfreno de feromonas (muerte por Snu Snu).

Volviendo con Twilight, la joven alicornio nota algo raro en la boutique.

Twilight dice:

Siento algo raro.

Rarity sugestivamente dice:

¡Hola querida!, llegaste a tiempo a la cena.

Twilight huele a rosas y dice:

Perdón si interrumpo algo.

Rarity dice:

Pero esto es todo por ti.

Twilight abre los ojos y dice:

Creo que debería irme.

Twilight comienza a retroceder, pero tropieza con insumos de costura.

Rarity dice:

Espero que puedas acompañarme un poco más y encontré un hechizo que nos beneficiara mutuamente (hechizo cambio de genero).

Aunque Twilight posea el poder de un Alicorn solo puede sucumbir ante Rarity.

Finalmente se escucha un gran alarido:

NOOOOOOO!

Mientras tanto una Alicorn rosa dice:

Mi trabajo ha culminado.

Celestia dice:

Divirtiéndote otra vez sobrina.

Luna dice:

Joven sobrina también tienes deberes hoy.

Shigning hambriento de sexo dice:

Ya es hora de responsabilizarte de tus acciones.

Candance dice:

Amor, espera, ¿podría ser otro día?

Shigning dice:

¡No lo creo!

Luna dice:

Uno cosecha lo que siembra.

Candance dice:

Pero me encuentro en un estado de ultra fertilidad.

Celestia dice:

Animo podrían salir en combo.

Candance huyendo hacia su cuarto dice:

¡Eso me temo!

Shigning dice:

Gracias al re potenciamiento de tus tías (hechizo para aumentar la libido) no podrás dormir apaciblemente esta noche.

Candance pregunta:

¿Te estas vengando de la luna de miel?

Shigning dice:

Solo es la retribución.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

**EL DIA DESPUES**

Había pasado el efecto del hechizo.

Rarity arrodillada suplicaba:

Perdón, me descontrole.

Twilight furiosa dice:

Si y preciso era temporada, ¿quién acarreara las consecuencias?

Rarity dice:

Lo siento, mis deseos tomaron lo peor de mí.

Twilight dice:

¿Dónde conseguiste todas esas posturas?

Rarity dice:

De los mil y un posiciones del ponysutra.

Twilight dice:

Eso demuestra que lo tenías planeado.

Rarity dice:

Al principio solo era una cena y rápidamente perdí el control.

Twilight dice:

¿Tenías sentimientos verdaderos con migo?

Rarity dice:

Al principio no lo sabía, pero últimamente se fortalecieron.

Twilight suspira diciendo:

Ojala no haya quedado embarazada, soy muy joven para ser madre.

Rarity dice:

Si necesitas algo, siempre contaras con migo.

Twilight dice:

Mejor me doy una ducha.

Rarity mirando como escurre su esencia en el trasero de Twilight se muerde el labio y dice:

Siempre fue grande.

Twilight dice:

Deseaba mi primera vez con amor, no con lujuria y descontrol.

Rarity dice:

Perdón, déjame ayudarte a limpiarte.

Twilight dice:

¡No más sorpresas!

Rarity dice:

Además de confeccionista, me considero una excelente masajista y mi ética profesional es impecable.

Mientras tanto en el granero.

Una pony tierra estaba despertando al lado de un dragón joven inconsciente.

Apple Jack dice:

Fue intenso.

Apple Jack mira a su amado y dice:

Creo que me excedí.

En la casa de la granja, Apple Bloom aterrorizada dice:

No escuche nada, no ha pasado nada, solo fue un sueño.

Big mac mira a su hermana pequeña y dice:

Apple Jack tiene buenos pulmones.

Zecora dice:

Pobrecita, debería darle un te relajante.

En otro lugar (sugar cube córner)

Señora cake dice:

Pinkie se parece a mí en la juventud, ¿no opinas igual?

El señor cake amordazado solo puede asentir.

Señora cake con traje de domadora dice:

Podemos continuar, aunque no quiero despertar mis hijos.

Mientras tanto en una cabaña.

Flutershy cabalgaba al toro.

Flutershy dice:

Más rápido, ¡lo quiero ya!

Iron Will con su gran resistencia desgastada dice:

Ya viene, un poco más.

Pasado unos segundos se escucha un gemido seguido de una gran descarga que deja a la descomunal pareja en un sueño profundo.

En una casa de nubes.

Soarin pregunta:

¿Alguna de tus amigas ya tienen pareja?

Rainbown dice:

No lo creo, flutershy es súper tímida, Apple Jack solo piensa en su granja, Pinkie no toma a nadie en serio, Twilight es un cerebrito y Rarity tiene demasiados pretendientes, ella seguramente quedara sola.

Soarin dice:

Pensé que ya tendrían su some pony especial.

Rainbown dice:

Normal, ¡nada descomunal!

Mientras tanto en las recamaras de candance.

Candance dice:

Te lo advertí, no eres el único resistente.

Shigning dice:

¡Una ronda mas no hace daño!

En el comedor real.

Celestia dice:

Lulú, ¿qué paso con tu harén?

Luna dice:

No resistieron, además sabes que nosotras no podemos quedar embarazadas.

Celestia dice:

Tiene razón, la única posible es candance, en tanto ella representa la fertilidad.

Luna dice:

¿Qué pasa con Twilight?

Celestia dice:

Mi estudiante solo piensa en libros, ella no tendría relaciones tan rápido.

Luna piensa:

Ja, si supieras lo que vi en sus sueños.

Celestia pregunta:

Lulú, ¿acaso sabes algo?

Luna dice:

Nada, solo pensaba que estábamos en temporada y en 11 meses la población se incrementara.

Celestia dice:

Pero si fuera alicornio menor, se necesitaría de un poderoso hechizo para quedar embarazada, aunque en esta época son más susceptibles a ser fértil.

Volviendo con Twilight en la bañera, la joven alicornio sintió un dolor en su vientre.

Rarity pregunta:

Pasa algo Twilight?

Twilight dice:

Solo un malestar, pero no era nada.

Twilight no sabía que ese pequeño dolor representaba un milagro de su raza (embarazo de una Alicorn femenina mayor)

(-Celestia y luna son alicornios mayores

-Candance es una Alicorn menor

-Twilight con su experiencia en el inframundo ascendió a una Alicorn mayor)


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Desde el día de cascos y corazones habían pasado dos meses, Rainbown había dado a un saludable Pegaso similar a su madre llamado huracán Split (Pegaso macho crin arcoíris azulado y pelaje azul profundo)

En una sala de espera Twilight estaba nerviosa.

Rarity dice:

Cálmate debe ser un malestar estomacal.

Twilight con angustia dice:

Pero todas nuestras amigas han quedado embarazadas, incluso candance.

Rarity dice:

La princesa mi amore candenza representa la fertilidad en todas las facetas.

Twilight dice:

Solo esperemos mi turno.

Rarity dice:

Debe ser duro para Spike.

Twilight dice:

Ya tuve una charla con él.

Rarity dice:

Y ¿qué decidió?

Twilight dice:

Quedarse con Apple Jack, aunque me visitara de vez en cuando.

Rarity dice:

¡Imagina un pequeñín que te alegre la vida!

Twilight responde:

Ni lo menciones, que pasara con la corte, las clases de mac, mi empleo como maestra y lo peor de todo ¡he decepcionado a mi maestra!

Una voz grita:

Twilight ya es tu turno.

10 minutos más tarde.

Twilight solo lloraba diciendo:

No es real.

Rarity dice:

Anímate, debes ser una madre fuerte.

Twilight dice:

Y es tu culpa.

Rarity dice:

No lo discuto, pero es un hecho maravilloso.

Twilight dice:

Pero sigue siendo imposible, no debería estar pasando.

Rarity dice:

Un pequeño milagro, ¿cuenta con mi ayuda?

Twilight dice:

Gracias.

Rarity dice:

Debería contarlo a mis padres.

Twilight grita:

¡No!, nadie debe saberlo.

Rarity dice:

Pero es un hecho trascendental.

Twilight dice:

Exacto y agradezco conocer que todos los cuartos son insonorizados.

Rarity dice:

Imagina si se enteran, reporteros, paparazis.

Twilight dice:

Doctor ¡esto es un secreto real!

Doctor dice:

Mi boca está sellada.

Mientras tanto nurse Heart piensa:

Esta información la pagaran muy bien.

Más tarde ese día en el castillo de Twilight.

Twilight dice:

¡Ahora qué hago!

Rarity dice:

Comienza por calmarte e insonoriza el cuarto.

Twilight dice:

Ya está insonorizado.

Rarity suelta un chillido:

Si, ¡seré madre!

Twilight sobándose los oídos dice:

¡Padre!

Rarity dice:

Pero no lo entiendes, seré madre conservando mi figura.

Twilight dice:

¡Gracias por lo que me toca!

Rarity dice:

Perdón, solo me emocione, pensaba en los trajes que le hare.

Twilight dice:

Pero aún no sabemos el sexo del bebe.

Rarity dice:

Por favor es muy probable que sea una niña.

Twilight dice:

Ya se, leeré todos los libros sobre la maternidad.

Rarity dice:

Igualmente cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

Twilight dice:

Solo faltan 9 meses, necesito prepararme.

Rarity dice:

Cuando le dirás a tus padres y maestra.

Twilight entra en angustia y se desmaya.

Rarity dice:

Un paso a la vez, uno solamente.

Mientras tanto la princesa de la noche se reía diciendo:

Ja, es tan bueno, ya imagino la expresión de mi hermana.

Luna piensa un momento y dice:

Por cosas que no logro comprender, Twilight ascendió a una Alicorn alfa (alfa=mayor).

Luna solo puede abrir los ojos al recordar una profecía que dice:

Aquella Alicorn alfa que logre reproducirse, dominara el cielo y el infierno, todo ser sele arrodillara.

La tierra, el mar, estrellas y todo cuanto el cosmos contenga, prosperara en gran magnitud, por ultimo ella será proclamada como la gran madre del mundo y su vida será ligada a la existencia misma (si ella muere, todo el universo sucumbirá en 7 días).

Luna se muerde el labio diciendo:

Lamento ser la guardiana de los secretos, ¡no puedo decir nada!

Mientras tanto Appleloosa, un chamán buey dice:

El tiempo ha llegado, las señales se han manifestado, una Alicorn primordial ha concebido y ella será ¡la gran madre del mundo!

El gran chaman con gran jubilo se reúne con los demás en la aldea y corre la voz.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

**LA VERDAD OS HARA LIBRES**

Finalmente Twilight había reunido suficiente valor para reunirse con su maestra (persuadida por la diosa de drama Rarity)

Twilight con ojos de cachorro dice:

¿Podríamos esperar un poco más?

Rarity dice:

Eso no servirá con migo, he tenido suficiente practica con mi hermana.

Twilight dice:

Al menos lo intente.

Por fin Twilight y Rarity estaban en la sala del trono, pero dentro se escuchaba una gran discusión.

Celestia dice:

Mentira, ni yo ni mi hermana están embarazadas.

Buey líder dice:

Pero el chamán nunca se ha equivocado.

Luna dice:

Les puedo asegurar que ninguna de nosotras ha logrado concebir.

Celestia dice:

Perdona la situación Twilight, pero estos necios sugieren que una Alicorn primordial ha concebido.

Un buey dice:

Si la gran madre del mundo ha tomado forma.

Twilight recuerda las leyendas de Ecuestria y piensa:

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Rarity cae en cuenta de la situación y dice:

Oh, ¿es tan importante?

Sin previo aviso una carta se materializa ante Twilight.

Rarity pregunta:

Que es esa carta Twilight?

Twilight dice:

Proviene de donde últimamente he trabajado.

Rarity dice:

¿Qué dice?

Twilight la lee y abre los ojos.

La carta menciona:

(En honra buena señora Twilight

Por condiciones de su embarazo se le ha concedido una amnistía de sus deberes por el próximo siglo.

Se aclara el hecho de haber estado en el inframundo dando sus clases (tortura a almas infortunadas en la biblioteca de la desesperación), su organismo ha sufrido cambios

Felicidades Alicorn alfa o debería decir madre del mundo.

Atentamente

Gobernante del inframundo)

Twilight tratando de contener la compostura dice:

Perdone mi intromisión, dejare que discutan sus asuntos.

Antes de la respuesta de Celestia, Twilight se lleva Rarity a sus aposentos reales.

Un minuto más tarde en las cámaras de Twilight.

Rarity dice:

¿Que fue eso?

Twilight revolviendo los libros dice:

¡No es real!, ¡no es real!

Rarity dice:

¿Que paso Twilight?, cuando leíste esa carta perdiste los estribos.

Twilight se asusta diciendo:

¿Dónde está la carta?

Rarity indiferente dice:

No lo sé, creo que la dejaste en el salón del trono.

Twilight dice:

¡Mi vida esta arruinada!

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono Celestia leía la carta que había dejado Twilight y dice:

Por todo lo bueno, espero que sea mentira.

Un guardia entra diciendo:

Princesa es urgente.

Celestia temiendo la respuesta dice:

¿Que es guardia?

Guardia con un periódico dice:

¡La princesa Twilight está en gestación y el causante es otro elemento de la armonía!

Celestia dejando caer la carta y grita:

¡Twilight!

Un joven buey recoge la carta, la lee y menciona:

Perdonen sus majestades, nos equivocamos de Alicorn.

Celestia pregunta:

Luna, ¿tu sabias esto?

Luna dice:

Hermana tú conoces, yo soy la guardiana de los secretos, mi juramento me impide decirte ciertas cosas.

Mientras tanto en los cuartos reales de Twilight.

Twilight le había comentado la carta a Rarity.

Rarity dice:

Oh my God.

Twilight dice:

¡Por esa razón debo escapar!

Rarity dice:

Yo te ayudo.

Sin pasar un minuto una centellante luz aparece en el cuarto.

Celestia dice:

¡Cuando tenías planeado decírmelo!

Twilight orinada del miedo dice:

Te lo iba a decir hoy.

Rarity con valor se enfrenta a Celestia y dice:

Twilight ha reunido suficiente valor para decírtelo y esa carta aparece.

Por ultimo ella no sabía lo del Alicorn alfa hasta hace 5 minutos.

Celestia pregunta:

¿Tú eres la causante?

Rarity arrepentida dice:

Lo siento, solo perdí el control.

Celestia suspira diciendo:

Bueno, ¡esto es trascendental

Twilight solo se desmaya del temor a decepcionar a su maestra.

Celestia dice:

Me he pasado.

Rarity dice:

Creo que la próxima madre del mundo necesita un descanso.

Celestia dice:

Ahora ¡necesito explicaciones!

Rarity dice:

Todo es mi culpa, desde hace un tiempo he tenido sentimientos por Twilight y digamos que la temporada libero mis inhibiciones.

Celestia pregunta:

¿Usaste un hechizo de cambio de sexo?

Rarity solo asiente la cabeza.

Celestia se tranquiliza y dice:

Esperemos que Twilight despierte.

Celestia lentamente usa un hechizo de limpieza a Twilight y la coloca en la cama.

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono, luna piensa:

Twilight lograste algo que nunca hubiera podido, mejoraste tu reputación.

Mientras tanto, tras el aviso de la verdad sobre Twilight (gran madre del mundo) mencionado por la cámara de representantes, Twilight y Rarity era la comidilla de Ecuestria.

Mientras tanto big mac se disponía a leer el periódico y exclama:

¡Twilight que!

Zecora lo lee y dice:

Amor, te ganaron.

Apple Jack entra y pregunta:

¿Me he perdido de algo?

Mientras tanto en una casa nube, una carcajada prevalecía.

Rainbown dice:

Te has superado Twilight, ja, ja.

Un llanto se escucha y Rainbown dice:

Ahora ¿qué es hijo?

En la cabaña de flutershy.

Flutershy dice:

Por fin le demostraste tus sentimientos Rarity.

Iron Will dice:

Pero no será tan bueno como yo.

Flutershy dice:

Eso nunca amor.

Mientras tanto en sugar cube córner.

Pinkie dice:

Con razón mi Pinkie sentido estaba desbordado.

En otro lugar (tren a Canterlot) Spike dice:

Ahora si me necesitas ¡madre!

Mientras tanto en el imperio cristal.

Shigning Armor dice:

Aunque seas una yegua, ¡nadie toca a Twilight sin mi consentimiento!

Candance dice:

Al menos mi hija tendrá un compañero de juegos.

En la casa de los padres de Twilight.

Twilight Velvet (Madre de Twilight Sparkle) dice:

Casi pierdo las esperanzas.

Night Light suspira diciendo:

Perdí la apuesta, pero gane un niet

Por otra parte en muchos lugares diferentes y múltiples razas festejaban por tan grandiosa noticia, por ejemplo:

Los dragones tenían un festín de gemas,

Los grifos hacían pruebas de fortaleza,

Los ponys tenían una gran fiesta cortesía de Pinkie y sándwich,

Los perros diamantes se bañaban en gemas,

Los seaponys comían peces en abundancia,

En el inframundo por primera vez las almas festejaban (día de tortura libre).

La prosperidad inundaba el planeta.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

Twilight trataba de despertar y gime diciendo:

¿Fue un sueño?

Spike al lado de Twilight dice:

Eso deseo.

Twilight dice:

Horse apples!, ¿dónde está Rarity?

Spike dice:

Muy ocupada, ella te está cubriendo.

Twilight dice:

Lo siento y ¿Dónde se encuentra mi mentora?

Spike dice:

Ya la mande a llamar.

Celestia entra y dice:

¿Cómo te sientes Twilight?

Twilight se acuerda de su mareo matutino y busca una caneca.

Spike amablemente trae una basura cercana y dice:

Uno se acostumbra con Apple Jack, todos los días a las 6 en punto.

Celestia dice:

¿Te sientes mejor?

Twilight dice:

Un momento.

Gulag, eso era todo.

Twilight un poco pálida dice:

Mentora, ahora, ¿qué hago?

Celestia dice:

Tu condición ha sido expuesta ante toda Ecuestria.

Twilight cae en un mar de lágrimas diciendo:

Solo quería una vida normal.

Celestia dice:

¿Me perdonarías por mis acciones de ayer?

Twilight dice:

Claro maestra.

Celestia dice:

Igualmente es un gran acontecimiento, ahora eres la madre del planeta y tu vida ahora está ligada al mundo e cosmos.

Twilight dice:

¿Existe un manual para no embarrarla?

Celestia dice:

No existe tal cosa Twilight y desde ahora posees más poder que mí.

Twilight dice:

Pero me siento igual.

Celestia dice:

¡Posees la habilidad de procrear!

Twilight sacudiendo la pata dice:

No es gran cosa.

Celestia dice:

Por el contrario, ¡ni si quiera he logrado concebir en toda mi vida y tengo más de 1000 años!

Twilight dice:

Pero ¡candance también está embarazada!

Celestia dice:

Pero ella es una Alicorn menor, no un Alicorn alfa.

Twilight dice:

Pero no he aumentado mis poderes después de ir al inframundo.

Celestia dice:

Lógico, toda la magia ganada se ha desviado a tu vientre.

Twilight dice:

¿Seré una buena madre?

Celestia dice:

¡Tú nunca me decepcionaras Twilight!

Celestia dice:

Apropósito, ¿sabías lo del inframundo?

Twilight dice:

Sinceramente no, me entere ayer con la carta.

Celestia dice:

No te preocupes, yo también he ido al fin de este plano, después de todo visitaba a mi maestro.

Twilight dice:

¿Cuál?

Celestia dice:

En mis años de juventud y mi mentor ahora gobierna el inframundo.

Twilight dice:

Entonces, ¿no es malo enseñar allá?

Celestia con sonrisa dice:

No lo creo Twilight, es una buena experiencia para ti.

Spike interrumpe diciendo:

Los estudiantes de Twilight son especiales.

Las dos alicorns miran con enojo al joven dragón.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Porque viniste Spike?

Spike dice:

¡No podía dejar sola a mi madre!

Twilight pregunta:

¿Me consideras tu madre?

Spike rascándose la espalda dice:

¿No te lo había dicho?, gracias a ti estoy vivo.

Celestia responde:

De hecho es verdad, originalmente era una piedra sin vida diseñada para ver como los unicornios superan una derrota.

Twilight dice:

¿No era un huevo de dragón?

Celestia dice:

De no ser por la magia de Twilight nunca hubieras existido Spike.

Spike abre los ojos diciendo:

¿Madre?

Twilight animada dice:

¡Entonces seré abuela!

Celestia pregunta:

¿Abuela?

Twilight dice:

Spike embarazo a Apple Jack el mismo día que concebí.

Celestia dice:

Es una sorpresa, debí sospechar de tu naturaleza Twilight.

Spike dice:

¡Gracias madre!

Twilight se abrasa con su hijo draconiano.

Celestia solo mira con anhelo.

Twilight dice:

Ven acá princesa, tus eres como mi madre, así que haces parte de mi familia.

Celestia se enjuaga las lágrimas y dice:

Gracias hija.

Seguido los tres seres de dan un reconfortante abrazo, hasta que un flash interrumpe el momento.

Luna con una cámara dice:

Si, conseguí una foto.

Celestia dice:

¿Va para el álbum?

Luna dice:

Tú me conoces hermana.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Cómo estas luna?

Luna con astucia dice:

Mejor que tú, al menos no me desmayo ante cualquier sorpresa, ¿madre del mundo?

Twilight dice:

¡Dejen de llamarme así!

Celestia dice:

Lo siento Twilight, pero es un título que tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Twilight dice:

Lo sé, pero ¿no pueden esperar al nacimiento?

Luna dice:

Gracias a Spike eres madre, incluso abuela.

Spike dice:

Hey!, fue consensual.

Luna dice:

Lo menciona el dragón desmayado, en tanto te exprimieron hasta la última gota.

Spike dice:

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Twilight dice:

Pobrecito, tuviste una noche agitada.

Spike se sonroja diciendo:

Un poco, ya me he acostumbrado.

Celestia dice:

No me esperaba menos de una yegua con flancos de hierro.

Twilight pregunta:

Maestra, ¿qué es eso del ligamiento a la existencia del cosmos?

Celestia dice:

Si falleces, en 7 días sucumbirá la existencia del mundo incluidos nosotros.

Luna dice:

Ahora necesitas protección.

Celestia dice:

Pronto tendremos invitados.

Twilight dice:

¿Invitados?

Luna dice:

De diversas civilizaciones vienen representantes a felicitarte.

Twilight dice:

¡Horse apples!

Celestia dice:

Además, no te puedes escapar.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Que pasara con Rarity?

Luna dice:

También estará en la reunión como el consorte vuestro.

Twilight dice:

¡Pero no es mi consorte!

Celestia dice:

Muy tarde para eso.

Luna burlándose dice:

Se puede decir que el elemento de la generosidad ha sido muy generoso.

Twilight solo se pone roja como un tomate.

Celestia dice:

Déjala en paz hermana, además tus amigas estarán en la reunión, incluso big mac.

Spike dice:

Se puede decir que ahora hacemos parte de la familia Apple y la familia belle.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Belle?

Luna contesta diciendo:

La familia de Rarity, además la familia Sparkle también estará en la reunión.

Twilight dice:

¡Estoy muerta!

Celestia dice:

No te atrevas a desmayarte, después de todo él bebe es primero.

Twilight al borde de un colapso dice:

Tienes razón, ahora debo pensar por dos.

Luna dice:

Además también eres la madre de nuestra raza.

Twilight dice:

Pero zecora y crisálida ya son madres de alicorns.

Luna dice:

Los hijos vuestros serán puros.

Celestia dice:

Ahora ¡eres la madre de nuestra raza!

Twilight dice:

Es demasiado para tomar.

Celestia dice:

Por orden real un regimiento estarás con vos y se te ha otorgado el título de la "gran madre"

Twilight dice:

Pero.

Luna dice:

Desde ahora prepárate a ser muy mimada.

Celestia interrumpe diciendo:

Nada de trasnocharse, ni siquiera leyendo.

Twilight protesta diciendo:

¡Pero mis libros!

Spike dice:

Suerte con eso, yo trate de conseguirlo y no lo logre.

Luna dice:

Siempre estarás supervisada.

Twilight temiendo la pregunta dice:

¿Quién?

Celestia dice:

Amablemente tus padres, suegros, consorte y candance se ofrecieron para el trabajo.

Luna dice:

Ellos se rotaran en todo el embarazo.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Que paso con mi hermano?

Luna dice:

Se encuentra aislado, en tanto él quiere arreglar cuentas con tu consorte.

Twilight dice:

No sé si sentirme feliz o aterrorizada.

Spike dice:

Si me acuerdo cuando supo de mí, casi me mata.

Twilight dice:

No seas exagerado, solo quería ser amable con mi pequeño dragoncito.

Spike dice:

¡Si con un cuchillo lleno de mantequilla colocado muy amenazadoramente al frente mío!

Twilight con sarcasmo dice:

Ahora disfrutare el maravilloso momento del embarazo.

Luna siguiendo su sarcasmo dice:

Y luego ¡la maravillosa maternidad!

Celestia no aguanto y se calló de espaldas por tanta risa.

Mientras tanto la familia belle se preparaba para conocer a Twilight.

Sete belle dice:

¡Hurra seré una tía!

Madre de Rarity dice:

Sabía que serviría el hechizo que le enseñe.

Padre de Rarity dice:

Al menos tendré una niet .

En otro parte Apple Jack decía:

¡vuelve pronto Spike!

Apple bloom dice:

Por fin tranquilidad.

Grany Smith dice:

Me recuerda los días de mi juventud.

Big mac realiza UN face hoof y dice:

Esa información no quería saberla.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

**LA REUNION**

Rarity se había reunido con Twilight.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Cómo te fue?

Rarity dice:

Un dolor, son insoportables, los nobles son demasiado hipócritas, en tanto antes no me determinaban y ¡ahora soy importante!

Twilight dice:

¿No sé qué hacer?

Rarity dice:

Juntas superaremos cualquier obstáculo.

Twilight dice:

Gracias por tu apoyo.

Rarity dice:

Además ¡él bebe es de los dos!

Twilight dice:

¡No me lo recuerdes!

Rarity pregunta:

¿Cómo llevas lo de madre del mundo?

Twilight dice:

Oh, normal, ¡solo me encuentro al borde de mis nervios!

Rarity dice:

Entonces ¿Spike es tu hijo?

Twilight dice:

Si, originalmente era una roca pintada, pero por mi magia cobro vida.

Rarity dice:

¡Desde pequeña ya venias mostrando tú poder!

Twilight dice:

Si, pero si hubiera sabido, ¡yo me habría preparado para la situación!

Rarity dice:

¡Querida ahora toca ponernos presentables para los invitados!

Twilight dice:

¿Elegirías lo más adecuado para la ocasión?

Más tarde ese día.

Twilight dice:

¡Es hermoso!

Rarity dice:

El traje purpura/rosa es ideal para ti y mira el mío, además combina con el tuyo.

Twilight dice:

¿Para qué necesitamos combinarlos?, ya lo recuerdo supuestamente eres mi consorte.

Rarity dice:

Animo Twilight, además invite al príncipe blue blood y sus 10 esposas.

Twilight dice:

¡Ya quiero ver su sufrimiento!

Más tarde ese día y un martirio después (arreglos traje)

Twilight pregunta:

¿Porque el vientre esta descubierto?

Rarity dice:

No queremos perjudicar al bebe.

Twilight dice:

Es cierto, ahora soy responsable por 2.

Rarity dice:

Anímate, en tanto hoy ¡eres la anfitriona!

Twilight dice:

Me temo lo peor.

Rarity comenta:

No puede ser peor que la gala.

(Cuánta razón tendría Twilight)

Finalmente la supuesta pareja entraba en el salón haciendo que todas las miradas se enfocaran en ellas.

Twilight piensa:

¡Tú puedes!

Rarity piensa:

Horse apples, siento la presión.

Mayordomo dice:

Les presento a la madre del mundo y su consort .

Pasados 3 segundos en las escaleras la pareja tropieza e inmediatamente los ponys más cercanos ya sostienen.

Salvadas del inconveniente Twilight dice:

¿No puede empeorar?

Rarity comenta:

Es de mala suerte.

Sin previo aviso, Pinkie entra con su típico cañon de fiesta haciendo que la pareja haga un facehoof sincronizado.

Luna pregunta:

¿Porque la invitaste?

Celestia dice:

¡Quería una reunión inolvidable!

Así comienzan los 4 horas de des fortunio de la joven pareja (Rarity y Twilight).

Mientras tanto en sugar cube córner sándwich pregunta:

¿Dónde está Pinkie?

Señora cake dice:

¡En una de sus fiestas!

Sándwich dice:

Pero la única fiesta es la de...

Señor cake dice:

¡Que Celestia nos perdone!

Sándwich dice:

Amor no te excedas.

Finalmente Pinkie se distrajo con una fuente de chocolate.

Celestia dice:

¡Siempre funciona!

Luna dice:

Ha, ¡perdí!

Celestia dice:

Me debes 100 bits.

Luna dice:

Tú ganas esta ronda.

En la silla de Twilight.

Twilight saludaba con incomodidad a los representantes.

Rarity menciona:

Me encuentro en mi elemento.

Twilight dice:

Habla por ti.

Rarity pregunta:

¿Pasa algo Twilight?

Twilight dice:

Sí, tengo demasiadas invitaciones.

Rarity dice:

Acaso ¿sería una gira?

Twilight dice:

Más grande, todos quieren conocerme y al pequeño.

Rarity dice:

Pero aún no ha nacido.

Twilight dice:

Algunos seres prefieren mi estado de gestación (promoviendo fertilidad) y otros esperan al bebe (festejan la maternidad).

Rarity dice:

¿Te incomoda?

Twilight dice:

A decir la verdad, esto me molesta, ¿dónde está mi vida normal? , mi hijo crese en un mundo implacable.

Rarity dice:

Entonces ¡hay que prepararse!

Celestia entra diciendo:

Cualquier cosa requerida, yo y mi hermana te la proveeremos.

Luna dice:

Y la fortuna real.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Dijiste algo?

Rarity dice:

¡Disfrutemos de la fiesta!

Twilight con un régimen de guardias dice:

¿Cómo?, ¡me encuentro rodeada!

Rarity dice:

La fama tiene un precio.

Twilight pregunta:

Apropósito, ¿dónde está Spike?

Rarity dice:

Con su yegua, ¿no será demasiado para la granjera?

Twilight dice:

Según tengo entendido, Apple Jack aprendió etiqueta con sus tíos Orange.

Rarity pregunta:

¿En serio?

Twilight dice:

Igualmente a ella nunca le gusto.

Mientras tanto Apple Jack colocaba todo su conocimiento de clase.

Spike con smoking pregunta:

¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

Apple Jack con risita molesta dice:

Sinceramente no me familiarizo completamente.

Spike suspira diciendo:

Siendo mi pareja y al ser mi madre Twilight, esto será recurrente.

Apple jack solo exclama:

¡Horse apples!, ¡no soy Rarity!

Spike dice:

Me pregunto ¿Rarity como afrontara la paternidad?

Apple Jack mejora su humor diciendo:

¡Me imagino cambiando pañales!

Spike dice:

¡Su pelaje blanco nunca será como antes!

Apple Jack y Spike solo podían reír.

Regresando con Twilight.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Que pasa Rarity?

Rarity dice:

¡Me acabo de sentir sucia!

Twilight para alegrar a su (consorte) dice:

Mira a blue blood.

Rarity mira como el joven príncipe blue blood sufre inmensurablemente con sus esposas (yeguas poco y bien refinadas discutiendo).

Rarity riendo dice:

Será una buena experiencia para él.

Twilight dice:

La paternidad es dura, ¿cómo lo afrontaras Rarity?

Rarity dice:

¿Que tan difícil puede ser?, además tengo magia.

Twilight recalca:

¡Él bebe también!

Rarity dice:

¡Oh mi Dios!

Twilight satisfecha dice:

Dentro de poco tendrás la prueba de fuego.

Rarity con voz quebradiza dice:

Pero, ¿tenemos sirvientas?

Twilight con sonrisa radiante dice:

Mi maestra prefiere lo natural.

Rarity solo puede desmayarse en un sofá (no sé de donde lo saca).

Twilight pregunta:

¿De dónde lo saca?, es similar al cañón de Pinkie.

Twilight solo puede estremecerse con el pensamiento de una segunda Pinkie.

Mientras tanto luna dice:

Twilight ha aprendido bien.

Celestia dice:

Si ¡es una maga poderosa!

Luna dice:

No es por eso, ella aprendió tu sentido del humor (troles tía).

Celestia solo levanta una ceja y dice:

No es tan malo.

Luna dice:

Lo mismo dijo el rey grifo y ya sabes la historia.

Celestia indiferente dice:

Soluciones extremas para problemas extremos.

Luna pregunta:

¿Cómo estará la clase de Twilight?

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la desesperación.

Un alma penante había sido escogida para resguardar el estudio de las demás almas desafortunadas.

Alma penitenciaria dice:

Rápido, no queremos que nuestra maestra nos deje más tarea.

Otra alma penante dice:

¡Más tarea!, ¡no acabaremos ni en mil vidas!

En la reunión Twilight estornuda.

Celestia dice:

¿Estas bien Twilight?

Twilight dice:

Solo es un resfriado.

Luna con burla exclama:

¡Rápido, no debemos dejar enfermar a la madre del planeta!

Sin decir más Twilight es llevada por un grupo de médicos.

Mientras Twilight desaparece en los pasillos dolo exclama:

¡Me las pagaras luna!

Celestia riéndose dice:

Teníamos que ser hermanas.

Luna dice:

¡Me lo pegaste tú!

Celestia infantil dice:

Eres maestra en el acto de molestar.

Luna dice:

Lo dice el trolestia de 1000 años en el poder, en cambio, yo me encuentro desactualizada por la misma cantidad de tiempo.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

En la enfermería Twilight gritaba:

Estoy bien y luna ¡prepárate te mostrare mi arte!

Doctor comenta:

¡Ser demasiado cuidadoso no es suficiente!

Twilight dice:

Me encuentro en perfecto estado de salud.

Rarity entra y dice:

Necesita un examen completo.

Twilight dice:

¡No me ayudes!

Rarity dice:

De paso ¡podríamos saber el sexo del bebe!

Twilight dice:

¿Podría saber el sexo?

Doctor dice:

Con los últimos avances ¡ya es posible!

Twilight dice:

Lo Admito, tengo algo de curiosidad.

Rarity dice:

¡Empecemos!

Más tarde en el ultrasonido:

Es una potrilla (yegua bebe).

Rarity dice:

¡Es tan pequeña!

Twilight incrédula dice:

Ella está dentro de mí.

Rarity dice:

¡Es hermosa!

Twilight con un creciente sentimiento de maternidad dice:

No dejare que nada le haga daño.

Rarity con determinación dice:

Igualmente.

Mientras tanto en los cuartos reales de mac.

Zecora pregunta:

Como te pareció la reunión.

Big mac dice:

¡Parecía un maniquí!

Zecora dice:

Acuérdate, es por tus hijos.

Big mac responde:

¡Lo sé!, solo es muy molesto.

Zecora para cambiar de tema dice:

Twilight se veía más maternal.

Big mac dice:

Debe estar cansada de tanta protección.

Zecora dice:

Es muy protegida.

Big mac dice:

Espero que madure y deje de estar dependiente tanto de los libros.

Zecora se burla diciendo:

Y noches en vela.

Zecora y mac solo se burlaban hasta que los pequeños chillaron haciendo que suspiraran (cambio de pañal).

Mientras tanto un ser decía:

Interesante un señor demoniaco y la madre del mundo, no sufriré de aburrimiento por los próximos años.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

**PRUEBA**

Twilight y mac exclaman:

¡Que tenemos que hacer que!

Celestia dice:

Los dos con sus respectivas familias tienen realizaran una gira.

Big mac dice:

¿Por qué yo?

Luna dice:

Debes aclarar demasiados hechos y calmar a los ponys, dragones, grifos, etc. por tus acciones pasadas.

Twilight dice:

¿Porque tiene que ir Rarity?

Celestia dice:

Después de todo, ella es tu consorte.

Twilight dice:

Pero, ¡ella no lo es!

Luna dice:

Se tuvieron que hacer ciertos cambios.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Cuáles cambios?

Celestia dice:

Muchos sementales afirmaban ser el padre y se necesitó decir la verdad.

Twilight pálida dice:

¿Ella no lo hizo?

Luna dice:

Si, en la corte (bajo un hechizo de verdad) ella conto todos los hechos ocurridos hace 4 meses.

Twilight dice:

Me muero de vergüenza.

Big mac dice:

¿No es tan malo?

Luna se burla diciendo:

El elemento de la generosidad hace alarde a su elemento.

Big mac dice:

¿Es más grande que el mío?

Celestia dice:

Similar, aunque sea solo temporal.

Luna se burla diciendo:

¡Hizo una inundación!

Twilight dice:

Dime, ¿no estuvieron mis padres?

Luna dice:

Las dos familias estuvieron presentes (shigning encadenado).

Twilight recordando partes de la fiesta dice:

Con razón mi madre me felicito por Rarity.

Luna dice:

Me pregunto ¿cómo será en realidad?

Twilight dice:

¡No preguntes!, ¡es vergonzoso!

Celestia dice:

No me sorprende que hayas quedado embarazada con la primera vez.

Luna dice:

Debería investigar el ponysutra.

Celestia se sonroja diciendo:

Es mejor no indagar tan profundo.

Twilight recordando el autor dice:

Fue una tal sunbean la autora.

Luna palidece dice:

Mi herma...

Rápidamente luna es callada con el casco de su hermana.

Celestia dice:

Deberían apurarse, el tren privado sale hoy.

Twilight se aloca diciendo:

¡Hoy!, debo apresurarme.

Twilight se va y Rarity dice:

Debo ayudarla.

Big mac dice:

Mi esposa e hijos, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

Luna dice:

Van con vos, ya tenemos todo lo necesario.

Zecora dice:

Y los pañales.

Luna dice:

También.

Zecora dice:

¡Falta despedirnos!

Celestia dice:

No hay inconveniente, la primera parada es Ponyville.

Big mac suspirando dice:

Ok, me toca prepararme.

Más tarde ese día y tres cambios de pañales más tarde.

Los jóvenes alicorns con sus respectivas parejas (Twilight no aceptaba a Rarity como su consorte, pero igual Rarity fue) se dirigían hacia Ponyville (igualmente Twilight estaba harta de tanta protección).

Rarity pregunta:

Aun me molesta tu nueva guardia.

Twilight dice:

¡No me dejan ni siquiera al baño sola!

Rarity dice:

Bueno, ten en cuenta la invasión changeling, Tirek, guerra con los minotauros.

Twilight dice:

Eso ya lo sé, pero no me dejan ni ir a la biblioteca, ya estoy cansada de los mismos libros.

Rarity dice:

Y pediste más libros.

Twilight refunfuñando dice:

¡Ya me los leí 10 veces!

Rarity dice:

El fervor de mac para el combate, lo posees tú para la lectura.

Twilight dice:

Cómo te sientes al saber, ¿tu puesto de consorte es envidiado en toda Ecuestria?

Rarity dice:

Es preocupante.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Puedes con esto?

Rarity dice:

¡Cualquier cosa por él bebe!

Twilight dice:

Avanzar siempre hacia adelante, ¡nunca retroceder!

Día siguiente Twilight despedida de familiares y amigos (Spike triste y llorando se quedó con su yegua) se dirigían hacia Manhattan.

Zecora consuela a su marido diciendo:

Volveremos en un año.

Big mac en tristeza dice:

¡Pero duele!

Mientras Zecora consuela a mac ¡el tren es detenido violentamente!

Big mac dice:

¿Porque se detuvo?

En otra parte del ten Twilight se encontraba en una postura muy comprometedora.

Twilight exclama:

¿Que fue eso?

Rarity trata de decir algo pero no puede.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Dónde estás Rarity?

Finalmente el unicornio blanco (Rarity) con la cara roja dice:

¡Debajo tuyo!

Twilight se da la vuelta y ve la cabeza de Twilight en medio de sus flancos, se ruboriza y dice:

Si alguien pregunta, ¡esto nunca ha pasado!

Rarity gradualmente se calienta y dice:

¡No escaparas hoy!

Twilight pregunta:

¿Te sucede algo Rarity?

Rarity perdiendo la razón dice:

Es hora del round dos.

Twilight solo puede gemir gracias a las caricias de Rarity.

En las afueras del cuarto real un par de guardias dice:

No debemos dejar pasar a nadie, ¡aunque nuestra vida dependa de esto!

Big mac dice:

Debo investigar.

Zecora sosteniendo a sus hijos dice:

¡Ten cuidado amor!

Mientras tanto, el tren era asaltado por un grupo de jóvenes dragones.

Un dragón rojo llamado drago dice:

¿Están seguros de las gemas?

Un dragón azulado llamado blue dice:

Los vagones del tren parecen ser de un noble, debería haber muchas joyas.

Blake una dragona oscura dice:

¡Podría tener algo de diversión allí! (loca por combate)

Los dos jóvenes dragones macho suspiraban (quien logre vencer dragona en combate podrá tenerla como esposa) en tanto ninguno de los dos había podido derrotarla.

Mientras tanto, los soldados estaban en alerta y el maquinista no sabía qué hacer con el motor fundido (obra de draco), big mac se disponía a encontrar a los responsables.

Pasados 15 minutos finalmente los combatientes se habían encontrado:

Blue y los guardias se tapaban los oídos, gracias a los sonidos de erotismo del cuarto real.

Guardia dice:

¡No debemos dejarle pasar!

Blue dice:

No hay problema, en tanto ¡quiero estar lo más lejos de ese cuarto!

Guardia dice:

Suertudo, nosotros no podemos.

En las calderas del tren drago combatía con la guardia real (Draco posee una espada bastarda).

Mientras tanto big mac y Blake se miraban a los ojos (combate de expertos no son imprudentes)

Blake dice:

Se nota la experiencia en combate suya.

Big mac dice:

Y tú demuestras destreza en el arte de la espada.

Acorde algo mencionado por mac, Blake tenía firmemente sus Claymore.

(Blue tiene como armas dos dagas verdes)

Blake dice:

¿Cuál es tu nombre guerrero?

Big mac (ocultando su identidad como pony tierra) dice:

Me puedes llamar red.

Blake dice:

Mi nombre es Blake y espero un grandioso combate.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Por qué atacaron el tren?

Blake dice:

Draco lo hace por las gemas, blue por materiales, pero yo lo hago para encontrar adversarios dignos de mí.

Big mac dice:

Espero no decepcionarte.

(nota: gracias a las leyes de Celestia big mac solo puede usar la destreza con sus dagas y el sello que impuso Celestia en mac)

Mas tarde ese día, unos guardias traumatizados (gracias a las gemidos de Twilight), Draco apenas había sido contenido por los guardias de la caldera y Blake luchaba con mac.

Blake dice:

Tiendes a atacar mucho.

Big mac con múltiples cortes dice:

Vos no te quedas atrás.

Blake dice:

Aunque te falta mejorar tú defensa.

Big mac dice:

Pero igual te hago daño.

Blake dice:

Con esas dagas nunca penetraras mi cuerpo de dragón (piel de dragón es resistente como un diamante)

Big mac dice:

¿Segura?

Blake mira su cuerpo con grandes abolladuras y dice:

¡Interesante!

Big mac dice:

¡Es hora de ponerle fin!

Blake dice:

¡Me rindo!

Big mac explana:

¿Qué?

Blake dice:

Has demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mí.

Big mac con terrible presentimiento pregunta:

¿Que intestas decir?

Blake con sensualidad dice:

Es hora de consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Big mac con nerviosismo dice:

Ya tengo esposa.

Blake dice:

En nuestra cultura cualquiera que derrote a una dragona, la dragona es tomada como esposa, así que no importa.

Big mac comienza a retroceder diciendo:

Creo que debo irme.

Blake dice:

Si acabamos de empezar y adivina.

Big mac temeroso pregunta:

¿Qué?

Blake dice:

¡Estoy en celo!

Big mac antes de ser consumido exclama:

¡Mierda!

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de mac.

Zecora dice:

Siento algo extraño, ¿será la maternidad?

En otro cuarto (aposentos de Twilight).

Twilight y Rarity yacían desmayadas en una cama desordenada llena de fluidos corporales.

En la puerta un guardia dice:

Menos mal que acabo.

Otro guardia dice:

No pensé que fuera tan largo el clímax.

Guardia dice:

Si me imagino cuanta carga soltó.

Otro guardia burlándose dice:

La debieron dejar como una piscina.

Mientras tanto en el salón del tesoro blue se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás chupándose una garra pensando:

No is real.

Flash back de blue...

Cuando el joven dragón azul se disponía a alejarse del cuarto real se escucha el clímax y por curiosidad abre levemente la puerta.

(Este hecho traumatiza al pobre dragón toda su vida)

Fin del flash back...

Un guardia dice:

Pobre dragón.

Otro guardia dice:

Aprenderá a nunca dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

Día siguiente.

Un joven semental rojo era cargado por una muy satisfecha dragona negra.

Blake había conseguido llegar a la habitación de mac gracias a las instrucciones de algunos guardias (luego de que Blake les dijera las circunstancias)

Cuanto Blake entra a la habitación, zecora alarmada dice:

¿Qué hiciste con mi marido?

Blake dice:

¡El me gano!

Zecora conociendo las historias del mundo draconiano dice:

Oh, ¡horse apples!

Blake dice:

Ahora somos compañeras.

Zecora pregunta:

¿Qué opinas de él?

Blake dice:

Es todo un semental, me sorprende la resistencia.

Zecora dice:

Después de todo es el guerrero carmesí.

Blake sorprendida dice:

Elegí bien.

Mientras tanto luego de una gran borrachera de Draco con los guardias (gracias a la ruptura de los barriles de cidra haciéndolos tragar hasta quedar borrachos)

Draco con un inmenso dolor de cabeza dice:

¿Que paso?

Un guardia dice:

La sidra ultra añejada.

Draco dice:

Huy, ¡que dolor de cabeza!

En otro lugar (cuartos de Twilight)

Rarity se comienza a despertar diciendo:

Me siento bien.

Twilight gime diciendo:

Volvió a pasar, ¿porque no te contuviste?

Rarity avergonzada dice:

Tu figura me enloqueció.

Twilight admite:

Al menos no fue tan malo.

Rarity con expectativa pregunta:

Entonces, ¿soy tu consorte?

Twilight dice:

Hacen falta unas pruebas.

Rarity tomando la idea dice:

Me gusta la idea.

(nota: big mac se encuentra exhausto por la actividad física con Blake y por lo tanto duerme profundamente, además cuando despierte tendrá una gran charla con zecora)


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

**LA NUEVA ESPOSA **

Big mac comenzaba a despertar y vio una mancha oscura.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Te cambiaste el patrón de rayas cariño?

Blake dice:

No soy zecora y desde ayer yo soy tu nueva esposa.

Big gime diciendo:

No me digas que estas embarazada.

Blake dice:

Falta esperar, aunque estaba en celo.

Big mac dice:

¿Cuanta es la probabilidad?

Blake dice:

Menos de 10%

Big mac suspirando dice:

Menos mal.

Zecora interrumpe exclamando:

¡Pero eres el dios de la guerra!

Blake dice:

Incluso tienes como esposa a la reina cambiante.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Cuánto es el efecto?

Zecora dice:

Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Twilight respuestas tendrá.

Blake dice:

¿Ella no fue la Alicorn que traumatizo a blue?

Zecora dice:

Acertaste, espero la recuperación de la pobre alma.

Mientras tanto blue tenía ansiedad y devoraba las reservas (gemas).

En otro lugar (aposentos de Twilight)

Twilight dice:

Me podría a acostumbrar.

Rarity dice:

Y supuestamente la salvaje era yo.

Twilight dice:

Te lo buscaste.

Rarity con voz fingida dice:

¡He despertado a un monstruo!

Twilight dice:

Tengo hambre.

Rarity dice:

Y una ducha muy larga.

Twilight dice:

Je, tienes razón, ¡olemos terrible!

Rarity dice:

Que horror ¡huelo a semental!

Twilight con ceja levantada dice:

¿Por qué será?

Mientras tanto en la puerta del cuarto de Twilight, los guardias traumatizados dicen:

¡Por fin un descanso!

Más tarde ese día, big mac salía del cuarto maltrecho (gracias a zecora)

Blake junto a mac dice:

Nunca hay que subestimar a una cebra.

Big mac dice:

Tienes razón, además es muy protectora con los potros.

Blake dice:

¿Cómo estará blue?, según los guardias el pobre sufrió un shock cerca del cuarto de Twilight.

Big mac pregunta:

¿Vio a Rarity en acción?

Blake dice:

No, ¡el vio a Twilight depredadora!

Big mac comenta:

Me imagino la expresión de Celestia cuando se entere.

Blake dice:

Y draco sigue con guayabo.

Big mac dice:

Apropósito, ¿cuánto dura la gestación de un dragón?

Blake dice:

Para formar el huevo d meses y cuando se coloca puede durar siglos, pero solo cuando tenga fuego de dragón podrá nacer.

Big mac dice:

Solo espero no haberla embarazado.

Blake dice:

Tranquilo, ¡ya lo sé!

Big mac con ojos abiertos y pregunta:

¿Qué es?

Blake sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre dice:

Es un secreto.

Big mac con urgencia dice:

¿Estas embaraza o no?

Blake se burla y dice:

Tengo algo de hambre.

Más tarde en el comedor se sentía un incómodo momento, blue no podía ver a Twilight/Rarity, draco tenía un grandísimo dolor de cabeza y Blake estaba muy melosa con mac.

Zecora se aclara la voz diciendo:

El día anterior han pasado muchos sucesos.

Rarity dice:

Ahora estamos más cerca, ¿no es así Twilight?

Twilight se ruboriza diciendo:

Aún faltan algunas pruebas.

Con las palabras de la Alicorn purpura, blue se estremece.

Draco dice:

No subestimar la sidra ecuestre.

Big mac dice:

Según tengo entendido tenía mucho tiempo añejándose.

Blake dice:

Y nosotros ya oficializamos nuestro compromiso.

Big mac dice:

No me lo recuerdes.

Los otros dos dragones dicen:

¿Te ganaron?

Blake dice:

Después de todo es el dios de la guerra.

Zecora dice:

Solo espera a los hijos.

Blake dice:

¿Dijiste algo?

Zecora dice:

No es nada (sus hijos son grandes al nacer)

Drake y blue se arrodillan diciendo:

Perdona nuestro ataque al tren.

Rarity con orgullo dice:

Y mi pareja Twilight es la madre del mundo.

Twilight se da un facehoof y dice:

¡No quería más atención!

Los dragones incluyendo Blake se arrodillan diciendo:

Perdónenos gran madre, no queríamos molestarla.

Twilight dice:

Ya no importa, pero les agradecería que tiraran del tren.

Los tres dragones asienten.

Más tarde ese día, el tren se movía hacia Manhattan con tres dragones al frente.

Dentro del vagón de mac.

Zecora mirando el horizonte (anocheciendo) dice:

¿No tendrá frio?

Big mac dice:

Sería bueno un descanso.

Luego de una cena bien merecida.

Blake dice:

Hacia mucho que no comía tanto.

Twilight dice:

Necesitamos recargar en Manhattan.

Big mac dice:

Al menos esta noche dormiré en paz

Simultáneamente zecora y Blake dice:

¡No cuentes con eso!

Big mac dice:

Piedad, ¡necesito dormir!

Blake dice:

Necesitamos asegurar el linaje.

Zecora dice:

Suny y shadow necesitan un hermanito.

Big mac dice:

¿Un descanso por favor?

Blake dice:

¡Ni en tus sueños!

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot.

Luna dice:

Alguien interfiere en mi poder de los sueños.

Celestia dice:

Deberías tomarte un descanso.

Luna refuta diciendo:

¡Nunca!


End file.
